In the time when magic overcame
by LegacyOfAurora
Summary: Uther hates it, Morgana fears it, Merlin got it; Magic is there and so is Camelot. Many other things are upside down. When Balinor decided that enough is enough, he showed the strength of Dragonlords and forced Uther into exile. Balinor's family rules Camelot and the worst burden you can carry is to been born as Pendragon. The whole history was rewriten.
1. Chapter 1

When Uther Pendragon begun his war against magic, he didn't saw this coming. In the beginning of the Great Purge, a handful of Dragonlords managed to escape. They scattered across the land of Albion and hided from the reach of King Uther. One of them, a young man called Balinor, were hiding in Ealdor in Essetir kingdom, when he came across with kind-hearted woman, Hunith. For a short moment of time they thought they could have spent the rest of their lives together, but king Uther's knights were already on the trail of the fled Dragonlords.

On the very morning when Balinor was going to leave his beloved to continue his desperate run, Hunith's words stopped him. "My love, I think… I am with a child…"

Balinor just stood there in front of his love, and decided that the running was over. He could have not lived with himself if he had let his child to be born in a world like that, in a world, where his kinds were hunted down like animals.

Dragonlord kissed Hunith for goodbyes and hoped that if and when he should return to her, things would be different. He searched all remaining fellow Dragonlords, all followers of the Old Religion who wanted to join his mission, even some Druid volunteers'. They called the remaining two dragons to aid them on the bold encounter with the forces which wanted to destroy them all. The third dragon, the great one of them, was captures beneath the fortress of Camelot.

Within a few days the mighty fortress of Camelot was conquered, the Great Dragon was released from his imprisonment, the noble knights were defeated and great king Uther Pendragon was overthrown and forced to exile. There were many who would have rather seen Uther dead than been banished from his precious kingdom. Balinor chose to show mercy even that he knew that the former king would have not done the same to him or to his kind.

So it began a new era for Camelot, a time of magic and Old Religion to rule once more. A new council was made, and they selected a leader. A young Dragonlord, who was not a noble by birth and had no title or a rank, became their new king.

When Balinor returned to his beloved Hunith into the small village of Ealdor, he was standing in front of her as a king, a savior of his kind, but yet so very humble man. They were married and she became his queen. After months later, a baby boy with amazingly beautiful blue eyes was born within the walls of Camelot. That child's very existence had made his future father to overcome his own fears and fight for a better tomorrow for them all. That made the new king realized, how special his son really was.

* * *

Queen gave their newborn baby boy to Balinor's lap with a smile on her weary face. Balinor felt they were so blessed when holding his first-born in his arms.

"Welcome my son…" he whispered softly to tiny black haired baby who looked like he was already studying his father face with frowning. "Have you been thinking any names yet, my love?"

Hunith gave them a loving gaze while lying in her bed resting. "I have been calling him Merlin. He seems to like it."

Balinor brought baby closer to his chest and smiled to him. "Merlin it is then," he said gently. The tiny one flashed a cute little smile to his father, and it made Balinor to shed a tear of joy.

Their lives were filled with love, and the life in Camelot was peaceful. The king and the council declared all men as equals; nobles and common men had same rights. The slavery was banned from the kingdom. Magic was once again allowed, but there were some restrictions for its use, such as the dark arts. Camelot became a safe haven to those with magic, and the new colors of Camelot's flag, dark-blue and white, became the colors of freedom. Three white dragons on a dark blue flag signified a new hope.

Two years later the royal family was blessed with a baby girl, who they named Mirela. The year's passed and little prince and princess learned to use their magical gifts. Even it was heavily prohibited by their parents; they used to tease each other with it.

* * *

After losing his battle against magic, Uther Pendragon was forced to leave his kingdom behind. If he ever should had returned he would had done it with the cost of his own life. A few times the defeated king tried to strike back, but he was forced to admit that magic and his enemies were now stronger than ever.

With a help of a few noble families which still was loyal to Pendragons, Uther managed to build a new home beyond Camelot borders. A once friendly neighbor king offered him a small piece of land from close of the borders of Camelot and Cenred's land. It was more like a wilderness out there, but Uther built houses for his family and for the families of those few trusted knights who still followed him. Their homes were protected by high stone wall, which made their settlement a sort of a fort guarded by knights and other guards. It was all necessary against brigands and other hostile visitors that used to swarmed in that corner of the land. The noble families had slaves to do their hard work, but there was still a lot to done for them also. It wasn't the kind of life Uther Pendragon would have wanted to his children, but it was yet a very much more than any common man could had even dreamed of.

Uther became a bitter man who hated magic even more than he used to before. Only thing kept him from losing his mind was his son Arthur. He loved his only son more than anything in the world.

When one of Uther's most trusted knights and friends, lord Gorlois, were killed defending their homes against raiders, his wife sought comfort in Uther's arms. Nine months later she gave birth to a baby girl she named Morgana. Morgana already had an older sister Morgause. Uther took them all under his roof and for a short moment of time they were a family. But then baby Morgana got sick and not even Gaius, Uther's loyal former court physician, couldn't help her. Girl's mother was desperate and couldn't see any other way to save her baby than magic. When Uther found out that she had used that forbidden gift of hers, he had her killed. He had also killed Morgause, if Gaius wouldn't had a chance to smuggle her to the priestess of the Old Religion. His own daughter, Morgana, Uther did not have the heart to kill, especially when little Arthur seemed to love her so much.

Years went by and Uther hoped Morgana would never find out of her magical heritage or of her mother's fate. Morgana grew up to be a beautiful young woman, a headstrong like her father. And her older brother Arthur was a handsome and upstanding man, who became a very skilled fighter in the guidance of his own father and the former knights.


	2. 2 Uther's nightmare

It had been raining a week straight and everything including the roads was soaking wet. On the second sunny day Arthur and his best friend Leon went to the nearest village buying goods. To get back home took almost a half day, because the roads had become a one big muddy hell. Their horse-pulled wagon kept getting stuck in the mud all the time. Arthur and Leon had to push that damn thing all the way back, but at least they had fun doing it; they opened a mead barrel in mid way. They had been cursing, laughing and slipping on the muddy road for miles before they reach close enough to their home. They just waited there drinking and hoping that someone would see them and send help. Finally, a guard at the wall saw them, and sent some slaves to help the young lads to get back home.

Uther and Gaius came out on the yard watching those young men pushing wagons inside their walls. They could not help but smile when they saw Arthur and Leon practically covered with sticky dirt.

"Did you boys have fun at the market?" Uther asked almost giggling and covered his mouth with his fist.

Arthur and Leon stepped in front of the older men breathing heavily and taking a look at each other with a grin on their faces. They both looked ridiculous with all that mud.  
"The market was just fine. I think those damn horses made us do all the work just to get back," Arthur laughed.

Leon greeted older men by nodding his head.  
"You should send Arthur more often to the market. He made great bargains and saved lot of money. Those old seller ladies just love him."

Gaius smelled the odor of mead from young men's breath, and was even more amused of the whole muddy situation.  
"My Lords, I believe it would be better if you satisfy your thirst for the rest of the day just with plain water."

"Get yourself washed and meet me inside," Uther said and was going to tap Arthur on the shoulder but decided not to get his hands dirty.

The muddy duo cleans the most of the dirt off them by the well, and went to their homes to take a long nice bath after the hard day's work. When Arthur was getting dressed up, he heard a woman screaming in panic outside the house. He threw his shirt on and ran out to see what was happening. A young slave girl called Kia was crying in the middle of the yard, and there were guards and some other slaves with her. Uther was getting there too.

Arthur ran to the slave girl, who looked like had been crawling in mud and cried the whole day. The girl was limping with her left foot, and tried to get to Arthur when she saw him in the yard. Arthur grabbed her from shoulders softly and tried to understand what she was saying under her tears.  
"Somebody bring her water!" Arthur shouted out to people who were just standing there. "Kia, tell me what happened?"

Girl was sobbing, afraid to look the young lord into his eyes.  
"They took her… They took Lady Morgana," Kia answered whispering and bowed her head down. Her whole body was shaking.

"Who took her? Kia, who have taken Morgana? Where did this happen?" Arthur asked, and his voice turned to more serious tone. Another slave brought him a mug of water, from which he gave a sip for Kia. She was not able to hold it by herself.

"We were picking mushrooms in the eastern forest… Those men came, slave traders… They killed sir Darian. Morgana fought them and told me to run, to get help… I'm sorry, I twisted my ankle… I get here as fast as I could."

Arthur stood on his place for a few seconds just trying to think clearly. One of their knights was killed, and his own sister was taken by slave traders, and there was no telling for how long it's had been. He looked at his father behind him, who looked as shocked as he was.

"Bring the horses! Now!" Uther cried out with a voice that echoed in the yard so loud that no one could have avoided hearing it.


	3. 3 The encounter

"You know, this mud is really starting to piss me off," Gwaine whined when he was padding his way back to his horse from the other side of the slurry muddy road. 

Lancelot gazed at him sitting on a saddle.  
"Just think it is a part of your quest. This wasn't s supposed to be any fun, Gwaine." 

"How on earth did the two of you have me to do this?" Gwaine growled and climbed back on his horse shaking mud off his boots. 

"Hey, you said it yourself it would be a great idea to put the past wrongs to right. We are here just to back you up," Merlin told trying to refresh his memory. 

Gwaine stared at him for a moment in silent. "After how many tanked of mead was that? I just heard that part when you said that we're going to visit every tavern in Camelot." 

"Yeah… Correcting those wrongs you've done in those places… Paying the debts and that kind of things… You do remember we're knights now…" Lancelot assured to him. 

All three of them was laughing, when Merlin stopped like he'd felt something odd and started to gaze at his surroundings.  
"Did you hear that?" 

"No. Is it one of your funny feelings again, Merlin?" Lancelot asked quietly. 

Then they all heard it; a woman's scream, not from very far away.

"That!" Merlin said and guided his steed to gallop forward. 

Three friends rode towards the sounds and realized that they had to cross the kingdom border before reaching that damsel in distress. They dropped down from their saddles picking up swords and sneaked closer to investigate what was going on out there. They saw four men standing next to their horses like they were waiting for something. One of them was holding a rope which other end was tied around of a black-haired woman. Her hands were tied up with that same rope, and she did all she could to wriggle herself free from it. She was calling them names and cursing them heavily. 

Just when Merlin was going to run there to save the captured woman, they saw another four men riding to rendezvous with the others. A stout-looking fellow with a beard seemed to be the leader of those eight. He walked in front of the captive weighting the value of her.  
"Just one?" he snarled with a rough voice. 

"Yeah, but she have a temper." 

Leader glanced at one of the four men whose face was scratch badly, apparently with fingernails.  
"Hah, it looks like that," he snorted. 

The beautiful captive felt disgust just by standing there close to this trash that was evidently slave traders. She moved her face when away, when the leader was trying to touch her cheek.  
"Keep you filthy hands away from me, you scum!" woman shouted. 

Leader slapped her on to her right cheek with back of his hand. Young woman looked more surprised and angry than scared of his action. She turned her head to face the leader, rage burning in her eyes. That fool was treating her as a slave already. Did he not know who she was?  
"Is that all you got? Bastard! Untie me and fight like a man!" 

Bearded man laughed aloud mischievously, staring at her.  
"Girl has guts alright. Cenred will be pleased with this one." 

"My father will rip your heads off. Let me go!" woman yelled. 

"Hey, didn't you hear what the lady said? Let her go!" Merlin said confidently from behind of the gang and forced them to turn around to face him. He was standing there a sword handing down by his side and gave a menacing gaze at them. 

The slave traders weren't very convinced by his threat.  
"Oh, look at that, we have a hero here… Friend of yours, sweetie?" the gang leader asked from his prey pulling her closer from the rope. 

She gazed that young man who was foolishly trying to save her. What a one man could do against them all, she thought. Well, her brother could have been able to take them all down, but this was not his brother. Comparing to her father's former knights, this was just a lanky boy on a suicide mission, no matter how noble his purpose was. 

Merlin took a step closer to the gang still letting his sword stay down.  
"I know what you are. Slavery is not allowed here. Why don't you let her go and no harm will come to you," he repeated himself calmly with a threat. Only things he did get back were some ridicules and laughs. 

"Actually, mate, we are in Cenred's kingdom now. I guess that the river we cross was the border," Gwaine yelled from the other side of the slave traders' gang, and they turned to see him and Lancelot, who was nodding at Merlin agreeing with that. 

"Really? Thank Gods for that. For a moment there, I just thought that these guys were not going to take me seriously." 

Annoyed slave traders picked up their steely weapons and they seemed like they might attack at any second. Lancelot's eyes went through their opponents searching for their weak spots.

"I think we have a tricky situation here, mates. We do not like these slime-balls, but we're standing on Cenred's land, where slavery is approved. What shall we do? Drag them to the other side of the border?" Lancelot pondered out loud. 

Gwaine drew his sword with a big smile on his face. They were outnumbered, but he loved this kind of situation.  
"I say we beat the crap out of them right here… and won't tell anyone about it." 

"Kill these jokers!" bearded man shouted to his men, and they attacked upon the three wise guys. 

Gwaine and Lancelot fought side by side to back each other up and they had fun. Merlin had become skilled with a sword while training with his father's knights, but mostly he liked to use his other gift in fights. He defeated easily the two swordsmen who attacked him, and left them lying in the ground unconsciously. Then he moved toward the man who was holding a dagger on his captive's neck. Black-haired beauty gazed at Merlin pleadingly a cold steel around her throat. She was amazed that these jesters were more than just full of big words. She believed that they might be her only change to void to been sold to Cenred. 

The young warlock used his spell to stroke down the third man who came to attacking him.  
"Oferswing!" he casted a spell and lifted his hand towards a younger, dark-skinned man. The man was thrown back by the force of warlock's magic and smashed onto the ground. 

"Culter, bærne. Ic þé geháta, searubunden," Merlin passed another spell, and with it he made the leader to drop his dagger after it burned his palm. The prisoner of the bearded man was bewildered, when she saw a golden glance of magic in Merlin's eyes. She was even more impressed when the rope around her become alive and untied itself freeing her from its grip. Then it curled itself around the bearded man binding him up tightly. 

"A bloody sorcerer!" man yelled in angry and started cursing at him with every wicked word he could come up with. 

The released woman stared at the young warlock with fear in her heart. He had magic and he used it so very openly under their eyes. According to her father, that was the foulest curse a man could bear. Her father had told that magic was evil and it corrupted the very heart of man. Even more than that, she feared that she might carry that same curse on her. Sometimes she had dreams, nightmares that came true. Ones she saw a dream where her father killed one of their slave. After a week it did happen in real life. There had been an accident and that slave was trying to save a life of a fellow slave with his magical gift. When her father found it out, he had both of the slaves killed. That incident left the young woman with a horrible fear. She knew then that she could never tell anyone about her dreams. 

"Are you alright?" young warlock asked softly stepping closer to the woman he just let free. She seemed to be afraid of him. 

"Stay away from me," she cried out and picked up that dagger that the bearded man just dropped. She realized then that the warlock could just do the same thing to her and make her to drop it again. 

She checked the situation around her; the slave traders were almost defeated. So, she just took a run for it and fled deeper to the forest, and kept running until she came to an edge of a cliff, which was more just a steep fall. When she turned around to change her direction, she saw that young warlock following her onto the cliff. 

Merlin stopped in front of her and took a breath.  
"My lady, I am not going to harm you, just trying to help you…" 

"How do you know I am a lady? Do you know me?" young woman asked fearing that _he_ might know who she was. She had come to realize, that those with magic used to fear and hate her father, when he had been the king some twenty years ago. She could only imagine what they would do to that former king's daughter. 

Merlin smiled at her a bit.

"The way you talked there, the way you hold your head up high in front of that mob. Your clothes are not made for a commoner… and the way you wear your hair is just…" he paused. If he was going to say another word, he would have just told her, how beautiful he thought she was. He really thought she was pretty even with some dirt on her clothes. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and dark vest, and pants which looked like she had been crawling on her knees. 

The black-haired lady raised her dagger towards young warlock.

"You have magic… They all saw what you did…" 

"Yes. I was… born with it," Merlin replied pondering why it seemed to be so big deal to some people. It has always been a part of him. 

She stared at him for a while, tens of questions going on her mind.

"Are you not a…?" she almost whispered but stopped. Then she raised her voice to ask: "What do you want from me?" 

"Well, a thank you would be nice for starters." 

"Thanks. Now, leave me alone," woman said taking a step back. 

They both felt a small shake under their feet, and Merlin raised his hand slowly toward the lady whispering: "Do not move!" 

Woman frowned at him and was going to tell him to mind his own business, when she just fell down screaming from the cliff with the ground she was standing on. The soil on the cliff had been soaked by days of rain, and it became a one wild mud slid all the way down. 

Merlin tried to grasp her hand but he got there too late, she was already sliding down on that steep side of the hill. He felt another thump under him. "Oh, for bloody h…!" he grunted, and there he went right after her. 

While taking that muddy slide which felt awfully too long, they both just hoped, they would not bang into a rock of a tree on the way. When the lady finally reached down the hill, she found herself sitting in a huge puddle of mud. She was stunned to be alive after all that, and was almost covered in mud from her shoulders down. She felt disgust by that dirt and tried to get up to take few steps, but was dropped to sit back on the puddle. First she heard it, and then she saw that persistent warlock coming down the hill strait towards her. She tried to drag herself away from his path in panic, but he just slid on her lap headfirst with a great mud wave. 

The lady stared at the young man, who was facing down in a pile of mud between her lefts, unable to get a word out of her mouth. The first though in her mind was to drown him right there, if he was not yet dead, but then he raised his head and shouted out enthusiastic like some wild man.

"Wow, what a slide! Do you want to go again?" he whooped exited and gazed at the lady. His eyes and teeth were only things white on his face; he was totally covered with dirt. 

She just shook her head with round-eyes and said with a voice barely louder than whisper: "Get off…!"

Merlin rose himself a bit upon his hands, and thought that this was just the perfect timing to introduce him. After all, he had just lifted his face from her groins.

"I am Merlin, by the way," he said with a grin under all that mud. 

"Morgana," she responded automatically, but felt really stupid by that situation. 

Merlin got up and offered his hand, and helped the lady back on her feet. While getting up, Morgana noticed the dagger's handle gleamed out from mud puddle. 

Merlin looked at his clothing and started to giggle to himself. He went to his jacket's inner pocket and took something whitish from it and offered it to the lady. "You have little something on your… cheek," he said amused. 

"How can you find this amusing?" Morgana cried. She turned off his offer of the handkerchief. 

"You don't think this is even a little bit funny? I am sorry, are you hurt?" young warlock asked. He wiped some of the mud off from his face with his hanky, which was almost already as dirty as he was. 

"I am fine." 

"Look, we were heading to Camelot. Where are you from? We could escort you back to your home safely." 

"You are from Camelot? You are Merlin? You are not the son of the king Balinor, are you?" 

"Prince of Camelot at your service, My Lady," Merlin said bowing, a bit of irony in his voice. He didn't look very royally right now. 

Morgana thought she would certainly not let them to escort her back to her home. Merlin was the son of a man who was her father's worst enemy. Balinor had stolen her father's kingdom and his honor. That one Dragonlord had caused so much pain to her father; she could not even understand it. 

When Merlin checked his surroundings to find a way back up, Morgana picked up the dagger from the puddle. There was only one thought in her mind; the son of the false king had to die. She raised her dagger and was ready to plunge it into Merlin's chest, when she felt like something was biting in her neck. 

Merlin turned fast towards her and was only scratched onto his left arm by her weapon. He saw a small dart on the lady's neck and then she sank into the unconsciousness. The young warlock managed to catch her on his arms just before she would had felt into the mud puddle. He lifted his hand to that direction where he assumed the dart came from, ready to cast a spell onto the enemy. 

There were only Lancelot holding a blowpipe and running downhill at his way.

"Merlin, are you in one piece?" 

"Lancelot, what the hell did you just do?" Merlin asked holding the lady and removed the dart gently from her neck. 

Lancelot ran to him and grabbed the dagger off from woman's hand. She had a strong grip of it even when she was out cold. He stayed there for a while just gazing at the royal clay-man and then a smile crept onto his face.  
"She was going to kill you… with this," he said showing the dagger to his lord. 

Merlin felt tingling pain in his left arm and noticed a wound.

"Where did you get that? What's in this?" he asked and looked at the small dart on his hand. 

"I took it from the slave traders. I guess it is some sort of tranquilizer." 

"You guess? How do you know it's not poisoned? It could kill her…" 

"She… was going… to kill YOU, Merlin!" Lancelot repeated, trying to get his message through to his friend. "Would you have rather wanted me to throw a sword at her?" 

* * *

Gwaine burst in to laugh when he saw slurry covered Merlin coming back carrying the unconscious lady. To Gwaine, they looked like they must have had a heck of a good time.

"How come it's always you who ends up like that with women?" 

"Covered with crap?" Merlin bridled back at him.

"Yeah. What happened to her?" Gwaine said. He had the entire slave trader's gang tied up onto a one long rope from their wrists. None of them looked too happy about it. The bearded leader was last in the line roped, and Gwaine was leaning against his shoulder like they were new best friends. 

"She was going to stab our prince to death," Lancelot repeated again, hoping that Merlin would finally realize it too. 

"Merlin, what did you do to her? You two had a little roll on the mud, didn't you? You are such a dirty boy," Gwaine said and couldn't stop laughing after seeing Merlin's half embarrassed half puzzled expression. 

"Shut up, Gwaine!" Merlin grunted, and laid the lady down on the ground, and then stepped in front of the captured gang. "What is on your darts?" 

None of them was willing to answer to young warlock. Merlin nodded to them displeased, and grabbed one short sword from the ground and lifted it in front of the men's eyes.

"Forbearne ecg," he whispered a spell and his eyes flashed with magical fire. The enchantment heated the top of the blade, making it so hot that is was glowing red-hot like it has just been taken from the forge. 

"I asked as question; what is on your darts? Are they poisoned?" young warlock asked again, and took the red-glowing blade so close to the bearded man's face that he could felt it's heat on his cheek almost burning him. 

The man feared for his life and for his face.

"Please, don't… The light ones are just tranquilizers… the darts with reddish on the end of them are poisoned ones… please, my Lord…"

Merlin turned to Lancelot, who checked the dart he used to hit Morgana.

"Oh, crap…" he muttered regretfully, and showed the dart to his lord. It had some pieces of red down it the end of it.

"I'm sure these mates have an antidote, don't you?" Gwaine asked squeezing the leader's shoulder.

"In the backpack, over there…"

Lancelot got a small potion jar from the pack and gave it to Merlin; he dropped a drip of it to the lady's lips.

A dark-skinned young man, who was roped with others in the line, was ill at ease looking at the warlock's attempts to save the lady.

"It may not… it may not work. She was shot with a tranquilizer a couple hours ago. If she still got that in her circulation, then… We don't know what happens if those two are mixed…" he revealed. 

The young warlock dug up the information he needed about the poison and its effects. He knelt down next to the lady and put his hands on top of her heart and neck.

"Átor bæc fram þis afol. Forsláwe átor fremednes," he whispered a healing spell with low voice. As his eyes gleamed he felt like some of his powers were moved into the lady. 

"Was that it? Is she going to be alright now?" Gwaine asked.

"No, I just slowed the poison's effect. We need to take her to Camelot. Alice can help her," Merlin said determinedly and raised the lady back to his arms.

"What about us?" gang leader called after them. His question was followed by some pondering "yeahs". 

Young warlock turned to look at them and then gazed his friends asking: "It seems they approve the slavery… Where is the nearest slave market?" 


	4. 4 Act of Arthur

Sir Darian was still alive, but only barely, when Arthur and his father found him lying wounded in the eastern forest. He managed to tell them, that four swordsmen sneaked upon him and lady Morgana and Kia, and that Morgana was taken. Gaius left there with another knight to do what he could for the wounded knight.

After the days of rain it wasn't too hard to track the slave traders down. Arthur, Uther and two knights followed their trails. It took a few hours to reach the gang, but when they found them, it wasn't the way they expected it to be. Eight men were tied up onto a long rope, and they were walking in line. Two very determined horses were pulling them strongly forward to a harbor city of Meridian which located in Cenred's kingdom.

Arthur and Leon tried to make the enchanted draught horses to stop, but then decided to cut the rope that those beasts were pulling. The gang of eight was relieved and cried their thanks to the Pendragon's group without knowing who they really were. They soon were going to find it out.

Arthur was first to drop off from his saddle and ran to that oddly tied up gang to question them.  
"We are looking for a woman. She was captured by slave traders. Have you seen her?" Arthur asked strongly. He gazed through the gang members. They did not look like slaves to him. In fact they could be slave traders themselves.

"Untie us and we talk, good man," bearded leader offered.

Uther walked slowly closer and raised his hand to his son, to not to do anything yet. He stopped when he saw a man with scratched face that looked like someone had tried to dig his eyes out. Uther had taught to his daughter the weak spots of men, and one of them was one's eyes.  
"Where is my daughter?" he asked staring at that man, and draw his short sword out of his sheath.

The man felt uneasy and gazed at to his leader.  
"My good lord, surely we can make a deal here. You let us free, and we tell you everything you wanna know," leader said. He was sure that nobles would not dirt their hands by killing he's kind. Little did he know he was talking to Uther Pendragon, a man who had killed over hundred men during his wars. 

Without another word, Uther plunged his blade into a stomach of the scarred man. Then he slowly twisted it causing gruesome pain to his victim, who was screaming in agony. The rest of the gang was terrified as they were forced to listen to the cries of their fellow man.

"Father…?" Arthur gasped quietly. He had not seen this side of his father before.

Uther pulled the bloody blade out from the man's stomach, and the man dropped on his knees and felt down on the ground dead. Others were pulled by the rope on his force when he collapsed down.  
"Only one of you will walk out of this alive, and that depends of what you are telling me… If you have touched her, I swear to you, I will cut you in pieces limb by limb. Now, where is my daughter?"

The senior Pendragon had the most effective way to motivate those he hated. The horrified slave traders started to shout their information out in simultaneously. Every single one of them wished to keep his head.

Uther stopped the huge shouting and shoved his bloody blade in front of a face of the dark-skinned young man.

"Camelot! They took her to Camelot. Three men beat and tied us. One of them had magic. They called him a prince… Merlin… Please, sir. It is the truth. We left her untouched. I swear on my mother's grave, it is the truth," the young man cried tears falling down on his cheek.

Uther turned away facing somewhere far ahead, and spoke to his knights: "Kill them all."

Arthur ran to his father and stopped the two knights.  
"We cannot do this, father. No matter what they did, we cannot slaughterer them like cattle."

"Arthur, they took you sister, and now she is taken by someone with magic. All we know, she could be dead by now."

"If we kill them… and if that what he just told was a lie, we will never know. You promised to spare one. They know what those three men looks like."

"They are jus thieves and cut-throats. They left sir Darian to die…"

"You taught me to be better than this. You taught me nobility…"

"This is war, my son. It is something you luckily don't know anything about. Do not ever again question my word in front of my men. Go on then, pick one. Then get rid of the rest of them," Uther said without compassion. He went to his steed and grabbed a water-skin from the saddle and had a drink of water.

Arthur was left with the hardest decision of his life. He had to choose the one man to save, and others to damn to dead. He chose the one who told them about his sister's capturers.  
"Leon, take this one with us," he said to his friend. Leon nodded and released the dark-skinned man from the rope just to tie him with another. Then he took the man to Uther's company.

Arthur shook his head not able to look the gang members into to their eyes. He grabbed his short sword.  
"Take them into the woods… we cannot left them lying on the road, after…" he said feeling already sick of it what he should to do them.

Two knights dragged the resisting group deeper into the forest, and Arthur followed taking a one more gaze at his father.

* * *

"Leave," Arthur told to the knights, after they got the six remaining gang members on their knees. The seventh was already dead by Uther's hand.

The older knight raised his eye-browns gazing the young lord.  
"Are you sure, my lord?" he asked silently. He knew it wasn't easy to kill an unarmed man on one's knees. Then again; it was the easiest thing in the world, the moral part of it was the tricky one. It could leave a man with nightmares for the rest of his life.

Arthur was pale and sweating in the same time holding his sword. "Just go…" he whispered.

The knights left a young lord to complete his duty on his own. The dead sentenced men begged for their lives, they were praying and cursing their gods, some of them were crying. Arthur thought their lament was just the most terrible noise he had ever heard from men. And, it probably was going to follow him till the end of his days. He was standing behind them, and just wished that they would be quiet. He felt so sick of the voices, and that thought what they had done to his sister, he clubbed one of them on the back of his head with the sword's handle. The man felt down on the ground in unconscious. Arthur gasped and gazed at the next one on the line. Then he came up with an idea.

* * *

The dark-skinned, captured young man stared at the forest. He shivered every time the silent lament of his fellow men became thinner and thinner until it ended completely. It took some time before the blond man came out from the woods. He had washed his face and hands in a small pond on the way back.

Leon ran to Arthur and met him in the halfway on the road.  
"Arthur, are you alright?" he asked softly and concerned even he knew it was the stupidest question right then.

Arthur said nothing and looked no one in their eyes. Leon knew it was better to leave him like that for a while. Leon had fought by Arthur's side several times when they were protecting their homes, and he has saw Arthur killing men in a battle. But taking men's lives like an executioner would always leave its mark on a man.

Leon followed his friend silently back to their horses. Arthur gazed the young captive as he walked passed him, making the young man felt like he was marked to be the next.

Uther was surprised yet proud in some twisted way by his son's actions. He would have not guessed that Arthur would have had guts to do it. Uther climbed back on his horse's saddle.  
"Sir Olef, go back to the house and get every men who can carry a sword. Meet me at the Darkling Forrest. You do remember that old weapon stash in there?"

Sir Olef grabbed from the bridle of Uther's horse stopping him for leaving.  
"My Lord, you know you can't go to Camelot. They will kill you," he said worried.

"I will not leave my daughter to them…"

"I have known you for 25 years. I know how much you daughter means to you, but this are not a time to be stubborn, my old friend. Our best choice is to take a handful of men, and sneak in to free Lady Morgana. Too big group only draws attention. In a strait combat we face not chance against their magic…"

Arthur listened to their talk and had a sip from his water-skin.  
"I'll go. My face is not known in Camelot."

"Arthur, no…" Uther refused his proposal.

"Father no offense, but you are just a bunch of old men. I am the best warrior you got, and I know Morgana better than anyone. You cannot walk to Camelot without being killed," Arthur said with a straight face. Usually, when he had been calling his father an old man, he had been making jokes. Now he looked more serious than ever.

Leon stepped next to Arthur. "Arthur, where ever you might get yourself into, you will find me by your side. I'll come with you."

"I was sort of hoping you would say that, Leon."

Leon gave a brotherly pat onto Arthur's shoulder with a smile.

Arthur looked at the captured young man and gave him his water-skin. "What is your name?"

The man drank some of the water, because he felt like his tongue and whole mouth was dry.  
"I am Elyan, my Lord," young man responded, and kept his head down.

"You saw the faces of those men who took my sister. For the exchange of your life, you will help us find to her, Elyan."

"You spared my life. I will serve you, my Lord," Elyan vowed.

* * *

When they were heading back, two riders came across. It was Gaius and another knight.

"We lost sir Darian, I am sorry. Have you found any trace of Lady Morgana?" Gaius asked when they met.

"We believe she was taken to Camelot. We are sending a search party to find her," Uther replayed.

"Surely you are not going there yourself, My Lord?"

"No his is not. I am, with Leon," Arthur stated from his saddle glancing at his father.

After they told everything they knew about Morgana's disappearance, old physician took a time to think and frowned at the young men: "Would you have a use for an old man, who knows the city and its people?"

"Gaius, thank you, but…"

"I must remind you that I was ones a court physician in Camelot. I had many connections in those days, and if I could find even only one of them, it could prove to be very valuable on this quest. You could use my assistance if she or one of you gets hurt. Besides, I know the palace and a few secret passages if they still remain," Gaius told.

Arthur shook his head, but had to admit to himself that they could use any help they could get.  
"Fine, but we are leaving right now."

Uther guided his horse next to Arthur's and looked his boy into eyes concerned.  
"Arthur, you can not in any situation reveal to anyone that you are my son… You can't tell anyone you are a Pendragon. If they would know…" worried father said. That was something he wouldn't ever thought he was going to say. Uther had always been proud of whom he was, and his family name had always been among the most nobles of Camelot, even in the land of Albion. Now that name was merely outlawed in his former beloved kingdom, and Uther worried that the same fate would wait his son, if anyone would know Arthur's true bloodline.

"We'll be careful. Don't you worry, father. We'll bring her back," Arthur said and shook hands with his father for goodbyes.

Uther stopped Gaius as they were leaving and looked troublesome.  
"Gaius, my old friend… Thank you for doing this. I want you to know that I would approve any means necessary to help my daughter. Any means at all to get her back home safely," he said quietly.

Gaius nodded at him, and realized that Uther abandoned his prime principle just to save his daughter. Uther had just given his blessings to Gaius of using magic on this quest.


	5. 5 The unknown patient

It was getting dark when three riders crossed the drawbridge of the mighty Camelot, and rode through the city into the palace courtyard. The young warlock dropped down from his saddle ran fast inside carrying the unconscious sleeping beauty in his arms.  
"Go get Alice, and meet me at the guest chambers," he yelled to his friends on his way.

Lancelot went to get the court physician to help the young poisoned lady. Camelot's main healer, a woman called Alice, was astoundingly good at her work. She had gifts in magic and in common healing, and when she was mixing those she could make miracles.

When Lancelot arrived to the guest chamber with Alice, they found Merlin trying to cast another spell to heal the poisoned lady. The young warlock growled in frustration because he could not get his spells right. Then he saw the court physician hurrying next to him, and he stepped away giving her some space to examine the patient.

"Lancelot told me what happened. Have she been like this all the time?" old healer asked placing her hand on the patient's forehead. She opened her medical bag and took out a horn, which she used to listen to the lady's heartbeats.

"Yes. She did open her eyes a few times, but then she just passed out again. I have been trying to hold her fever down with healing spells, but she is burning up," Merlin explained and laid himself down on a chair wearily.

Alice took a magical poultice from her bag and activated its healing power by a spell. The poultice started to glow, and she placed it under patient's pillow. Then she went to her bag again and got a small cup and put some dried sage in it. When her eyes flashed with golden flame, the herb in the cup began to smolder and she waved it over her patient's body incanting another spell. When she was done, she turned to Merlin.  
"Shall I take a look at your wound now, my Lord?"

Merlin swept his hands over his tired face. "No, thank you, it is just a scratch. I cleaned it and put some plantain on it. It's fine. Is she going to be alright?"

"She looks strong and healthy, and you did well, young warlock. If she survives overnight, she will be fine."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yes, my dear, there is." Alice said kindly stroking Merlin's cheek motherly. It was a gesture she would not dare to do to any other royal; but Merlin was a darling boy and he was like a grandson to her. She had been the midwife when king Balinor's son was born, and she had knew him ever since.

"Have a nice long bath, and go to sleep. The healing spells are very taxing; you need to recover your strength. You look exhausted," she continued caring to the young sorcerer, who was leaving a trace of dry clay everywhere his touched.

Alice turned to look at the doors, as Gwaine escorted two women inside. She had asked him to brought Mirela and Guinevere to help her with the patient, because they were close by. Mirela was Merlin's younger sister, as kindhearted as him, but a way lot more stubborn in some cases. She was adorable and fair young lady, who had long chestnut brown hair and green eyes.

"My Lady, I know it's late, but may I ask yours and Guinevere's assistant with this patient," Alice asked nodding to young princess.

Mirela stepped closer to the guest bed where the patient was sleeping. "Of course. Guinevere, would you please get some clean clothes for her from my chamber?"

"Yes, My Lady," Guinevere said and left the room. She smiled to Lancelot with a twinkle in her eyes on her way out. That made Lancelot to take his leave quietly from the quest chambers, and he followed her to the hallway a silly gleam on his face.

As the princess saw her brother she stopped to stare at him baffled. "Merlin, what happened to you?"

"Shut it, Gwaine," Merlin growled slowly, before his rascal knight had time to open his mouth. "I am fine. Really," he then continued to his sister reassuring and got up from the chair.

Gwaine shook his head and pursed up his lips amused. "I wasn't going to say anything, My Lord," he commented and had a bite from an apple he took from princess's chamber.

"Sir Gwaine, so it is you who keeps steeling my apples?" Mirela said annoyed gazing the long haired knight.

Gwaine stared at her back munching his apple with a smile: "You know, their say that the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest."

Mirela rolled her eyes and sighed, and then she looked at her brother as he went to Gwaine.  
"What was our father thing when he made HIM a knight?" she yelped pointing at Gwaine.

Alice interrupted their conversation by clearing her throat at loud: "My Lords, if you would excuse us now and let us treat our patient. There is really nothing for you to see here."

"I say here is plenty to see," Gwaine thought out loud.

"I know you are a knight, my dear. But that would not stop me for giving you a slap around your ears, if you won't go now," Alice warned and tried to keep a straight face.

Gwaine looked like he got only more excited:"Oh, I love when woman gets rough. Now, I am definitely going to start wooing you, Alice," he smirked as on his way out with Merlin.

Alice and princess Mirela took a look at each other abashed after the men left, and then they burst into laughter. 

* * *

As the door closed behind them, Merlin slapped Gwaine on the back of his head. Gwaine could have seen it coming, but was still a bit surprised.  
"That was my sister whom you were talking to. I do not tolerate that kind of talk on her presence."

"Fine, I am sorry. I might have crossed a line over there. It won't happen again."

"Well, it's better not to. If my father hears you to talk like that to her, he throw you to the dragons," young warlock said and went to his own chamber. Just before closing the door, he peeked and smiled at the knight: "And, keep your hands away from her apples. That's an order."

"Yes, Sire," Gwaine smirked shaking his head. He did come up with at least two different meanings for those words.

"Alice?" Merlin asked bemused gazing Gwaine. "Are you paying court to every single woman in Camelot?"

Rascal knight shook his head supposedly seriously. "Who said they have to be single?"

"Night, Gwaine," prince laughed and closed his door.

As Gwaine was on his way in the corridor, he stopped behind the opened door of Mirela's room. He saw Guinevere and Lancelot on each other's arms kissing, and couldn't keep his mouth shut: "Oi, get yourselves your own chamber!"

"We are working on that," Lancelot said quietly and kept his eyes on Gwen.

Guinevere watched Gwaine passing behind the door, and then took the clothes she had come to find for the patient. She smiled at Lancelot and spoke: "I have to now, they are waiting for me."

Lancelot walked her back to the guest room's door.  
"I can wait here and walk you home later."

"I'll be fine. I will see you tomorrow at the dinner. You better not to forget it," she said and kissed once more her fiancé before she went in.


	6. 6 Time of revelations

Arthur sat quietly by the campfire staring at the dancing flames. It was the only light they had after the nightfall. They had made their way over the Camelot border and had already passed one-third of the journey to the great city. They found a safe territory to stay overnight near the White Mountains. Tomorrow they should find their way to cross it.

Leon threw some more woods into the fire, and looked at his companions who had all been very quiet after the dinner, especially Arthur. His best friend had been unusually silent ever since they separated from Uther and his knights. There were three reasons Leon could think of; Morgana and her welfare, theirs risky rescue mission to Camelot, and the things Arthur had done to those slave traders.

"I will take the first watch, why don't the rest of you go to sleep," Leon suggested and gazed others.

Gaius laid himself down, and Elyan, whose hands was tied, tried to find a better sleeping position. Arthur still stayed sitting, so Leon moved next to him and asked quietly: "How are you holding up?"

"I… I just wished that I knew that Morgana is alright. This uncertainty is killing me. Why did they take her?"

"I am sure she is fine, and we will find her," Leon assured to his friend. Then his lowered his voice even more: "Do you want to talk about what happened today?"

Arthur gazed at Leon and then he saw that Elyan stared at him for a second and then let his head down feeling uneasy. Arthur covered his mouth with his palm and shook his head silently, and it looked like he was sobbing.

Leon placed his hand over his friend's shoulder a bit of confused yet compassioned.  
"It's alright," he whispered sympathetically.

His words made Arthur only tremble even more, and then the blond man just burst out laughing aloud and couldn't stop for a while. All the three others around the campfire stared at him, thinking he just lost his mind. Leon gazed at old Gaius, who rose back sitting, with a –you are the physicist here; do something- expressions on his face.

Arthur giggled and took a deep breath trying to restrain himself.  
"Sorry… It's just that… oh, boy…" he chuckled and breathed heavily.

"Arthur?" Leon said worrying.

Arthur wiped his eyes, and raised his finger towards Elyan. "Your friends… They are a bunch of quite actors."

"They were not… my friends…" Elyan said puzzled, and couldn't understand why the blond man was laughing. To him it only felt like disdaining, even he had not been very keen to his former companions. The slave traders had only been a necessary evil for Elyan's own survival, after the life had thrown his dices all wrong. Still, he felt sick by the blond man's behavior: "You find it amusing; killing unarmed men?"

"I didn't kill them."

Leon seemed surprised: "You didn't?"

Arthur shook his head smiling: "No, I couldn't do it. We made a deal; I won't kill them and they will stay out of our territory and stop their false business. I asked them to sound like they were dying, but they gave a whole show just in case."

"So, they are not dead?" Elyan asked.

"No, they stayed very much alive when I left them. Sorry, I convinced you otherwise, but I had to keep the appearance under my father's eyes. "

Leon started to chuckle, and combed through his long hair with his fingers. Now he knew why Arthur had kept so silent all this time; he knew how bad poker face his friend had.

Elyan was relieved to know that he was not with cold-blooded killers, but then he bowed his head down with guilt and worry. All he knew was, that Arthur's sister was poisoned by one of his darts, and he didn't even knew if she made it alive or not. He though there should be something he could do to redeem himself as he had been a part of capturing the woman.  
"I know someone who… works inside of the royal palace of Camelot…" he told quietly, and got others attention.

"Go on," Arthur said and became interested in his idea.

"I thought that maybe she could help… I don't know… Maybe it's a bad idea."

"Is she someone we could trust?"

Elyan seemed troubled as re-thinking his suggestion.  
"I haven't seen her in years… She has a good life in there. I thought that she might give us some information and that's all. I don't want her to get involved with anything."

"Who is she?" Leon wanted to know.

"My… my sister…" Elyan stammered out and looked Arthur into his eyes, feeling constrained like he'd just revealed his biggest secret.

Arthur nodded his head in understanding. 

* * *

**Thank you if you read all the way here. Please, tell me what do you think; should I continue with this story or is it a waste of time. The mud-slide idea for Merlin and Morgana came from one of my all time favorite movies "Romancing the Stone".**


	7. 7 Morning in Camelot

**Thank you so much for reading and giving your reviews, you guys. I am glad you like it and I try to keep this coming. Writing this takes more time than usually because English is not my native language. But, here is few more chapters. And, yes it is Mergana story. I would like to give them a new chance which they did not have in the show. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In early morning Merlin was in deep sleep. A sudden bright light from the windows woke him up and hurt his eyes even as they were shut. He pulled his blanket over his head unwilling to get up yet. Then he heard a rough man's voice saying the magic words: "What the hell happened here?"

The young warlock took a look under his blanket cautiously and saw his manservant standing next to his bed with arms crossed over his chest. The big manservant was annoyed after finding the mess that Merlin had left last night into this chamber. The bath tub and all its surrounding was dirty as Merlin had took a bath cleaning him from the mud.

Merlin stared at him looking sorry. "Good morning, Percival."

Percival rolled his eyes in anger. "There is nothing good about it… I didn't left this room like this last evening. What have you done? There is mud everywhere… What…? Have you washed a whole family of raccoons here, or what?"

"Sorry…"

"I left from your side for a one day and… this… What happened?"

"Look, I am sorry…"

"And your clothes are all covered with mud. Why is that?"

Merlin got up sitting in his bed listening his servant's wailing. Percival sounded more like his mother than Hunith herself.  
"It just happened… It is just mud, not tar or something like that…"

Percival raised his finger to Merlin and looked resentful.  
"Just mud? What are you? A hog?" he moaned and gathered his lord's dirty clothes from the floor.

Prince got out of bed feeling a bit dizzy after last night's healing spells. He had recovered most of his energy back but would have not mind to stay in his bed for few more hours. Then again he did have to wake up, because he had a counsel to attend to.

"Are you calling me a pig?" Merlin asked and frowned at Percival.

The manservant gulped realizing he might have been too surly to his lord who also known to be a gifted sorcerer.  
"No… Pigs are actually quite clean animals… You wouldn't turn me into one, would you?"

Merlin looked grumpy as getting dressed up in his festive dark long sleeve shirt.  
"Well, not this time… Besides it wasn't my fault I got dirty. I was chasing a woman…"

Percival raised his eye browns questioningly and turned to Merlin who seemed bemused of his own words.

"I didn't mean it like that. We rescued a woman from the clutches of slave traders yesterday. She got scared apparently of my magic and ran, so I went after her… And suddenly we were sitting in a puddle of mud as the ground broke under us."

"So, you got yourself mucked up because of a woman… again?" Percival grinned and threw clean trousers to him.

Merlin rolled his eyes annoyed. "Yes, thank you for reminding me of that. Gwaine certainly has not forgotten that. Would you all just give it a rest…? It happened once… And, you should be glad it wasn't horse dung this time," he whined and pulled his pants up. 

* * *

Morgana woke up in the guest chamber alone. She sat in the wide luxury bed gazing at her surroundings, and not knowing where she was or how had she got there. She noticed that she was wearing a pretty white nightgown and she was clean. All she could remember was that she had been covered with mud when she was trying to kill that warlock.

As she got up from the bed, she felt her body was weak and weary but otherwise she felt perfectly well. She went to the window to see where she had been brought. Obviously, where ever she was, the place was hold by nobles with a high rank, she thought. And then, staring out to the inner courtyard, she realized it and was shocked. She saw dark blue flags with three white dragons on them outside, and knights wearing those same colors crossing the courtyard.  
"By the Gods… I'm in Camelot," she whispered to herself in shock.

That was the last place she would have wanted to be. Well, that or Cenred's castle, but in both of those, she would be doomed if they'd knew who she was. What an irony; she was in her father's former palace, but she couldn't unveil her own origins. It must stay secret if she wished to live.

Morgana took a few nervous steps across the room trying to clear her head. She picked up a small silver fruit knife from the side table. It wasn't a much of a weapon but gave her a feeling of some kind of control of her situation.

There were voices beyond the door that made Morgana worry. Without another thought she jumped back onto her bed and pretended to sleep. It seemed that she had been unconscious for a long time, and the others may not expect her to be awake yet. 

* * *

"I can take that. Thank you, Gwen," Merlin said taking a tray from Guinevere's hands in the corridor behind of the guest chamber's door. He had already dressed and ate his breakfast and was ready to start a new day.

Guinevere wasn't sure, if she should have let go of the tray: "Is that really wise, Merlin? Lancelot told me what happened with her yesterday."

"I guess she was just having a bad day. It was nothing, really.

"Nothing? She tried to kill you!"

Percival gazed at Merlin round-eyed and annoyed: "Someone tried to kill you? And, you didn't bother to mention it to me."

"It was a minor misunderstanding, that's all…"

Suddenly Percival looked intrigued. "Were you… mud wrestling?"

"What? No! She tried to stab me… but it doesn't matter… I would really appreciate if you would not tell it to anyone else… especially not to my father. You know how he takes this kind of things, especially after that incident three months ago," Merlin said and was going to the door with the breakfast tray.

The incident he was talking about was an assassination attempt on his life. Merlin's previous manservant turned out to be a king Cenred's spy, a same man who had killed Percival's family a long time ago. After Percival had arrived to Camelot pursuing that murderer he got there just in time to warn Merlin and save his life. Grateful of that feat king offered Percival a chance to be knighted. Percival wanted to keep his options open so he decided to take the place as prince's servant till he could find a suitable successor for himself and then maybe accept the knighthood given by the king Balinor.

Percival stepped closer resolutely, and was looking even bigger that he used to.  
"I'm coming in too," he stated worried about his lord.

"I think you should wait here and secure the door in case she attempts to escape," Merlin proposed and slipped into the guest chamber.

"But…"

Merlin closed the door behind him and locked it just in case. He noticed that the lady was still in sleep, so he moved quietly close to the bed and placed the tray onto the bedside table. Then he just admired her beauty for a while. Alice's treatments had worked and the lady looked better again.

The young warlock laid his hand on her forehead to make sure her body temperature had dropped onto its normal state. Morgana did all she could not to move as she felt his touch. She squeezed tighter the fruit knife in her hand under the blanket.

Merlin thought she looked like a Sleeping Beauty, and for a moment there he thought about waking her up with a kiss. If she would actually wake up with that, he would be in serious trouble, he re-thought. Then he was on his way out of the room, as he stopped and smiled with his eyes.

"You are still planning to stab me in the back, aren't you?" he asked and turned facing the lady, who had got up silently behind him and was holding a small knife in her hand.

Morgana didn't expect him to notice her so fast and she looked surprised.  
"That depends; what have you done to me? Why am I here?"

Merlin took few steps closer to her, and as his eyes gleamed with gold, the small knife was blown away from Morgana's hand and placed back on the side table. Morgana sighed silently and stepped back.

The warlock walked by her, next to the bed explaining on his way:  
"My friend thought you were going to kill me, so he shot you with a blowpipe dart, which later appeared to be poisoned. The antidote we gave to you, didn't work and you were at the brink of death. We were forced to bring you here. Our court physicist saved your life."

Merlin took the glowing poultice from the bed under the pillow, and showed it to her. Seeing that made her even more ease at ill.  
"Did you use magic on me?" she asked almost afraid.

"As I said; you would had died without it. Tell me, were you really going to stab me to dead?"

Morgana lowered her head and didn't know what to say.

"May I ask you why?"

"You used sorcery… "

"That is not a reason to kill someone. I am… I am not a monster. That first attempt of yours, I can forgive and forget, because you must have been very afraid. I understand it after all that happened to you, but… You do know that my attentions were never to harm you. Why do you hate magic so much?"

Morgana knew she could not tell the whole truth, but she did reveal a part of it.  
"Those with magic have caused a lot of pain to my family. I've been told all my life that sorcery is evil, and it corrupts the very soul of one who uses it."

Merlin was silent for a moment and calmed himself down.  
"That is not true… I am sorry, if you have suffered because of it. Magic is a gift, and it should never been used for evil."

The young warlock's words confused Morgana; was it not evil what Balinor had done to Uther, she thought.  
"It should not be used at all."

"Those are the old believes from the times we weren't even born yet… I will leave you to rest now. Eat and recover your strength…" Merlin suggested.

"I am just fine. I want my clothes, and I want to get as far away as possible from this place."

"I can't let you do that, not yet anyway."

"You can't keep me here against my will!"

"I can, and that is exactly what I am going to do!" Merlin assured raising his voice. After said it out aloud he realized it sounded quite terrible and it wasn't what he really meant. Though, he had got Morgana's attention and she stared at him in disbelieve.

"What?" she shouted. She felt sorry that she had not let him to escort her back home earlier; home where her father would had tortured that pesky warlock to death.

Before Merlin had a change to explain himself, there was a knocking on the door. They gazed at each other's eyes for a two more seconds, and then Merlin went to open the door. All he wanted was to convince her that magic was not evil, and for that he would had wanted to keep her there as long as she would believe it. There was so much he would have like to tell to her about magic, but now clearly was not time for that.

Mirela and Guinevere entered the room with some dresses to fit for their guest. Princess took a quick look at her brother and the lady who were already up, and realized she might have interrupted something.  
"Good morning… Nice to see that our guest is feeling better," she said to Morgana who seemed a bid taken aback.

Merlin was standing in the middle of the room between the ladies just gazing at them before he realized that he should introduce them to each other.  
"Good morning. Mirela, this is Lady Morgana of… I am sorry; I didn't get your family name."

Morgana looked uncomfortable. She could not tell them that she was a Pendragon.  
"La Fay, Morgana La Fay," she said giving her mother's name. It was at least the half truth.

"This is my sister princess Mirela... Here is Guinevere, her maid. If you need anything, just ask and I am sure, they will assist you. You should rest…" Merlin explained and went back to the door.

Then he turned once again back to the room and grabbed the fruit knife from the side table with him, and gave a meaning gaze at Morgana.  
"She doesn't like magic. Watch your back," he spoke straight to his sister's mind, so that no-one else could not hear them.

Mirela kept a straight face as nodding to her brother, but all that Merlin heard inside his head was annoyed words of his sister: "Oh, just great! Another little snake you're trying to save. Why is she not in the dungeon?"

"She is not leaving this room until I say so," Merlin reassured silently to Mirela.

Morgana stared at them two whom looked like they were just gazing each other menacing without a word. Guinevere stepped next to her with the dresses and smiled a bit just for being friendly.  
"What are they doing?" Morgana whispered to the maid.

"They're both gifted with magic; they are communicating through thoughts," Guinevere answered with soft silent voice. It seemed that it didn't bother the maid at all. Morgana on the other hand felt that the life in Camelot might be even more dreadful that she could have imagined.

Mirela corrected her posture and felt displeased by her brother's sentiments towards the lady who had tried to kill him. "Fine… You should go now, Merlin. Do not let the counsel await you," she said again out loud and a bit sassy kind of way.

"Fine… I ask Percival to stay behind the door in case you need something. Ladies," Merlin said nodding to all the women, before leaving the room. He liked to count Guinevere as one of the ladies, especially now when she was going to be Lancelot's bride.

As the prince left, Guinevere presented two dresses to their guest who seemed to be puzzled of her situation there. Morgana felt that she was a prisoner, but they treated her like guest. Then again, they did not let her leave, and she thought it must have been because she had tried to stab Merlin.

Mirela wasn't very keen to been there with their guest, but she tried to keep a friendly conversation going while they helped Morgana get dressed. There were some awkward moments of silence between the ladies.

"It must have been terrible when those slave traders captured you. You were lucky than Merlin found you," Mirela told as she was lacing up Morgana's dress behind her. She saw Morgana's expression in the mirror, and it seemed that Morgana wasn't agreeing with her.

"I am not so sure about that… He poisoned me… and dragged me here… and he keeps me here against my will," Morgana bewailed her unfortunate events.

"Actually, I wasn't Merlin who poisoned you; it was Lancelot, my fiancé. And he did not want to harm you either. He said it was more of an accident. If Merlin would had not been there you would had died," Guinevere told.

"What do you mean? He told me that your court physicist cured me from the poisoning."

Mirela tugged unexpectedly from Morgana's gowns laces to tighten them and made Morgana sigh wincing. That made the guest realized that she wasn't really welcome here, and they all seemed to hope that this visit would stay a short one.

"It takes hours to get to Camelot from the border that lies beyond the White Mountains. Yes, our physicist cured you, but you would have not survived an hour without Merlin's magic after you were poisoned… I guess he forgot to tell you he used all his energy just to keep you alive on the way here," Mirela said being huffy.

She tied Morgana's gown's laces firmly and looked at her from the mirror. "Can you breathe?" she asked smiling.

Morgana gazed her back in bewilderment of what she told about Merlin. "Yes."

Too bad, Mirela thought. She should have pulled the laces tighter. But then the princess realized her behavior towards their guest was more or less rude. After all this one must had suffered in captivity of those slave traders.

"Where are you from? I could ask Merlin to send someone to take a message to your home. Your family must be worried about you," Mirela asked trying to soothe herself and their guest.

All what Morgana could have done was tell a lie close enough to truth.  
"I live in Dordona, far north there. I… I have no family, just my… fiancé… Leon," Morgana fabricated about that groom part. She knew that if Leon would get her message he would tell it to her father and Arthur. 


	8. 8 Valley of the Fallen Kings

Arthur and his friends had woken up in dawn and followed the trail of Morgana's kidnappers into the Valley of the Fallen Kings. It was the fastest route to Camelot through the great White Mountains, but it was also favored by brigands and thieves as a hideout. They dropped down from their saddles and guided horses through the narrow stony passage. All of them were on their alert for a possible ambush.

Arthur went on first scoping his surroundings quietly, and gave a sign to other so they could follow him. Gaius followed him and after him came Elyan, and Leon was the last. They had made on the halfway, when suddenly a group of thieves emerged in front of them from their hide-out.

"Halt!" Arthur shouted, and he and Leon draw their swords out.

Arthur counted that there were six men against the two of them. Or three of them, he thought and tossed a short sword to Elyan. He knew that Gaius was too old for a sword-fight, but maybe this new companion of his could help, or at least been able to defend himself against those raiders.

Elyan looked a little surprised as grabbing the sword. He gazed around and saw another group of thieves, seven of them, coming from behind them and blocking their way back. They were surrounded and trapped inside the passage.  
"Good morning to you gentlemen. If you like to get to the other side of this valley, there is a toll to pay," one of the thieves announced letting his sword lay lazily over his shoulder.

"Arthur?" Leon said pointing out the other group of bandits behind them.

Arthur sighed irately after noticing them all. They just might not have a chance here against them all, he thought.  
"How much is the toll?" he asked annoyed.

"We are very reasonable. It just all you got, and you can keep you lives. Fancy horses you got there."

Arthur was shaking his head displeased, as he saw Elyan walking past him and straight over to the leader of the thieves. He was going to slap himself onto the face for trusting a thief. What on earth had he been thinking?

Elyan stepped in front of the thieves' leader and nodded his head.  
"Bolts send us. We have business in Camelot. Let us through," he informed determinedly.

Men gazed at him for a while and then they looked at the three others on his party. Elyan they could have believed to be one of them but the rest three of them seemed just too noble.

"You got a password, boy?" the leader asked demanding.

"Night-howler," Elyan said convincingly and stared at him in eyes.

The man seemed to consider it for a while, so Elyan squat down and took a small pouch of coins he had strapped around his angle with laces. It was the safest place to hide one's belongings among the thieves. "This should cover the toll," he said then and gave the pouch to the leader.

The man took a quick look inside the pouch and raised his eyes back to the strangers. Then he just nodded to his fellow men and they cleared the way for Elyan and his party.

"You happened to saw three men with a woman passing here within a day?" Elyan asked whispering.

"The bloody prince of Camelot?" man said cursing angry and spitted. "Didn't even have a time for a chat. They wounded a couple of my lads. If you got a chance, strike a blade through his throat before he has a time to cast another spell."

"Was the woman still alive?" Elyan whispered.

"Don't know. I guess. Why would they been dragging a dead one with them?"

Elyan turned slowly facing Arthur and others and they seemed to be very much surprised.  
"Let's go then!" he said self-confidently and walked calmly back to his horse and took the lead. 

* * *

As they got through the stony passage of the great mountains, Arthur walked next to Elyan and tapped him onto the shoulder. He thought it would probably been wise to say nothing while they were in the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

"For a moment there I thought that… Sorry. Thank you, Elyan. We wouldn't make out from there without you. I guess, we are even now," Arthur said and offered his hand.

Elyan nodded and they shook hands for mutual understanding.  
"I'll help you regardless. I felt I am partly responsible of what happened to your sister. If something would happen to mine…"

Leon came also to them and shook hands with Elyan.  
"I wouldn't guess that I am going to say this; but I am glad to have someone with your experience with us."

Old Gaius was relieved that they passed so easily through the White Mountains and that he was not forced to use his forbidden gift just yet. He walked to Arthur and other with his horse.  
"We still have some hours before we reach Camelot. Have you come up with any plan, how we should proceed when we get there?" he asked from the young lords.

"We just think something on the way and improvise. Maybe we should start by finding Elyan's sister, and find out what she have hear about Morgana," Arthur suggested.

Elyan swallowed worrying. He knew he should have told them about Morgana's poisoning, but he really did not dare to do that. He convinced himself that when the time was right he would tell them. 


	9. 9 The Counsel

The counsel was about to begin and the members were on their way on the North Tower on top of the palace. The counsel was normally held in the throne room but this was especial occasion. The North Tower had specially been forged suitable for such purposes. There were twelve seats carved from stone in a circle on the top of tower and under the open sky.

Merlin ran as fast as he could and passed other members of counsel in the stairs. As he got up on the tower he saw king Balinor standing in the middle of the circle facing north. Merlin went to his mother who stood watching Balinor in aside next to the seats.  
"Mother, did I miss it? Am I too late?" Merlin whispered a bit worried.

Hunith stroked warmly Merlin's arm smiling to him. "You are just in time. Isn't Mirela coming?"

"She… is going to be a bit late…" Merlin said and turned to his father and gazed him quietly.

The king stood silently his eyes closed like he had been meditating and then he took a deep breath. Balinor raised his face up to the sky and passed his dragon's call: "O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo."

Merlin counted that he had heard that five times before but it always felt as impressive. Only more impressive was to see the dragon that should arrive soon after the call.

Balinor turned around and walked to his son and wife as the other members of counsel gathered around the circle.  
"Merlin, we expected you to dinner last evening. Our guests were asking about you."

Merlin regretted that he had broken his promise to get home before the dinner. The time had flown yesterday on their trip with Gwaine and Lancelot which had took lot longer they had thought.  
"I am sorry. We didn't get back home until the nightfall and I didn't want to bother you that late… and I was in a need of a bath," Merlin told apologizing.

"Yes, Lancelot told me that you had a quite adventure yesterday," Balinor said sounding serious.

"What exactly did he tell to you?"

"Why? Is there something you like to tell me, son?"

"No. Is there something you expressly would like to know about, father?"

Hunith gazed at those two men she loved the most in the world. She knew that either one of them wasn't sure what other was talking about but both could have hold their bluff forever during this conversation which was turning soon into ludicrous.  
"Shall we start this meeting now, my dears? You can continue that later," she proposed whispering.

Balinor took a look around. "Where is your sister?" he asked noticing that everyone else was already there.

"She had some matter to attend to first…"

"More important that this?" Balinor puckered his browns.

Merlin nodded his head pursing his lips. "You know… women…"

King shook his finger at Merlin and whispered a fatherly advice: "Be careful what you say, son."

Counselors' sat on their seats on the circle and king Balinor started the meeting by welcoming all. There were two fellow Dragonlords of Balinor's, a druid called Theo, Alice the court physicist, Morgause a priestess of Old Religion send by Nimueh, two representative of people of Camelot, the head of the knights, and royal counselors.

Merlin sat on his father's right side. He and Mirela weren't yet full members but they hat right to participate the meetings. As they were on the middle of Camelot's affairs Mirela joined them apologizing by being late. She sat on Hunith's left side and gazed at her brother like it was his fault she was late.

After some general matters of the past year they continued with more troublesome news as the druid member stepped forward.  
"The past years have indeed been peaceful but I am afraid the future will not be as clear as it has been till now. Our seer spokes of an enemy who casts a dark shadow over Camelot. He has foreseen an evil alliance to been formed against us all and dark magic will been involved…"

King listened druid's words carefully as he told more of the prophecy of their seer. Balinor stayed calm as he turned to other member of his counsel: "What does the priestess of Old Religion say about this omen?"

Morgause got up from her seat and nodded to the king. The gaze of her brown eyes swept through the royal family and other members of counsel as she spoke: "The high priestess Nimueh has received the same visions. Dark times waits ahead if those visions proved to be true. We believe there are many different futures depending of the choices we make; some can be altered other will remain as they are foreseen. "

"And what is it that Nimueh have seen exactly?"

Morgause stared at Balinor and without a blink of an eye she said: "A war… The shadow of our enemy will wipe through the whole land."

Balinor stood up and took few steps thinking at loud: "There hasn't been a war in fifteen years, not since Cenred tried last time to attack. No one would be foolish enough to strike against Camelot when we have four dragons on our defense. Our knights and soldiers are the finest of the land of Ablion. There are more sorcerers in our city than any other place and they are able to protect themselves with magic… Our relations with our neighbors' have been peaceful for years. You speak of these visions and a war? Tell me, who is our enemy?"

Before Morgause had a chance to tell about her conjecture they saw the Great Dragon emerging from the sky and landing on the tower on a wing that was especially built to dragons.

Balinor and his two fellow Dragonlords greeted the might beast with respect. So did Merlin as following his father's example. He knew that one day he would inherit Balinor's gift; the control over there magical creatures by the bond of their souls. The gift that had passed on from fathers' to sons' from the beginning on times.

Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon, bowed to the Dragonlords. His scales gleamed in the sun light.  
"King Balinor, it is a pleasure to see you again. What is the reason you have summoned me this time?"

"My old friend, I hope all is well with you and the young dragon," king said friendly.

"Young Dikaiosa does not breathe fire yet but is doing well. The rest of us are the same. I reckon this was not the reason you have called me here."

"You are right. I will go straight to the matter. Druids and priestess of Old Religion have foreseen events that darken the future of Camelot. Do you know anything of this prophecy?"

"I am afraid I cannot ease your worries. There will be a time of collisions ahead. I have also seen it coming."

Merlin had listened their conversation worried, as did all the other members of council. A war was the last thing any of them would have wanted.

Balinor gazed at the great beast skeptical. "What does it mean?"

"An old enemy has turned his eyes toward Camelot once more…"

"Uther?"

"Yes. It would have been wise to destroy him when you had a chance twenty years ago."

Morgause stepped forward again from her seat. "Perhaps we should destroy him now. We must act before he has a chance to form his alliances against us."

"It doesn't make sense; we haven't heard from Uther Pendragon in fifteen years. He lives in the Alcwyn's kingdom in Dordona, and we have a good alliance with Dordona. We will not march there and imperil our relations with king Alcwyn," king said annoyed.

Sedwin, one of the representatives of people of Camelot, rose from his seat to spoke: "Then we should ensure our relations with Dordona and unite it with even stronger bond… Alcwyn's son prince Gerard has revealed his interests towards our princess Mirela. A marriage would be a great possibility to seal our alliance with them. "

Mirela stared at Sedwin completely choked up, and before she had a chance to protest his thoughts Hunith told a mother's opinion about this matter: "I do not approve arranged marriages for any cost."

"My queen, we all have to make sacrifices… Camelot's peace treaty with the kingdom of Belfric would also been brought to a conclusion if prince Merlin and princess Amalia of Belfirc would contract a marriage."

Merlin got up from his seat shaking his head: "No!" he frowned to that proposal.

Sedwin tried another choice: "Princess Elena of Gawant?"

"No," Merlin replied resentfully.

"Princess Vivian of…?"

"Oh, no way!"

"Princess Mithia of Nemeth?"

"Well… I not sure about this… No. This does not make any sense. You are all mad."

Mirela also stood up and pointed her state: "Prince Gerard is twice of my age… You cannot expect me or Merlin to marry someone we don't even know."

Hunith calmed her children down and stated her final opinion: "To you this sounds to be a game but our children will not be pawns in it. This conversation is over."

The queen rarely spoke her mind this way but when she did she meant it, and king usually agreed with her as he did also now.

Morgause gave a friendly smile to Mirela as she turned to the king.  
"My king, have you already considered Nimueh's offer? We would be honored if princess Mirela would join us. As a priestess of Old Religion she could reach to full potential of her powers," she said and hoped that Balinor would finally give his blessing to his daughter to join to the sisterhood of Old Religion.

"You may send my thanks to Nimueh but we unfortunately have to decline her offer. Mirela is a Dragonlord's daughter and that should be enough," Balinor told and turned to his daughter who seemed to be a bit displeased by his words.

Older and gray Dragonlord, Leofwin, were more worried about the possibility of Uther's stratagem against them than others. He still remembered too well the times under Pendragon's rule. He had only just managed to avoid Uther's wrath when the Great Purge had started.  
"What will we do to Uther then? We cannot ignore these omens," he spoke quietly and brought the conversation back to the main issue.

The Great Dragon had listened the petty matters of humans long enough.  
"What ever it is that you will do, I recommend you will do it soon. The seeds of conflict have already been planted," Kilgharrah told secretively.

As the counsel concentrated on the pressing matters, Merlin heard the voice of the Great Dragon calling his name. Then he realized that Kilgharrah spoke straight into his mind and to his soul in the way that others did not hear him, not even the Dragonlords.

Young warlock stared at the noble beast and felt like all other voices around him became merely background noises.  
"Merlin, I see you have grown into a skilled young warlock. It was clear from the very beginning that your destiny will be momentous, and now it has come the time to for you to proven yourself," the dragon said telepathically to Merlin.

Merlin gazed at others wondering did they really not heard this. He concentrated all his thoughts to the dragon as he spoke to Kilgharrah through his mind: "What do you mean?"

"Young warlock, it is your decisions that will shape the future of Camelot as have we foretold here. The line between friends and foes are very fragile and you should choose wisely who to trust," Kilgharrah told.

Merlin got worried by his cryptic message. "If I can change those events from happening why won't you tell me what to do? Stop using riddles and just say it," he said annoyed, and as his concentration shattered for a moment Mirela was able to heard his thoughts. She turned to him wondering to whom he was talking to.

"Even I do not know what you should or should not do, but I know that the fate has been set into motion," Kilgharrah spoke to the young warlock. 


	10. 10 The gates of Camelot

It was a clear sunny day with a pinch of nippy taste of fall in the air. A few hours later Arthur's group had arrived so close to Camelot that they could saw the mighty city's towers from the top of a high hill. They stopped their horses just to gaze the views and rested for a while and had a drink of water.

Old Gaius stared at the great fortress far away in the horizon. For over twenty years he had wanted to come back to his former home, and to the people he had left behind. He sacrificed so much as he had chosen to say loyal to Uther and followed him in exile. The first months and years he had regretted the decision he had made back then. After the years passed he just left himself to forget the life he once had in Camelot. Now, he would have a change to see a glimpse of what is could have been.

Leon drank from his water-skin as he noticed something strange. He laid down the water-skin and stared silently at Camelot's direction slitting he's eyes.  
"What the hell? What is that?" he asked pausing and did not let the thing out of his sight.

It looked like there was something coming from the city towards them, and that something was flying in the air. All four of them gazed at the same thing without a word. It kept getting closer and it seemed also getting bigger. The sound of the giant wings' swishing filled the air as the creature approached, and it made the horses go wild.

Arthur stared at to the huge beast and panic was building up inside him as the creature kept getting closer. He was not able to think anything else but: "RUN!"

The three young men dropped down from their saddles and just ran everyone in different direction and ducked onto the ground when the mighty winged creature flied over the hill above them. They raised their heads from the ground as they heard amused laughing of the old physicist, who had stayed calmly on his saddle and watched admiring the overflight of the Great Dragon.

Gaius guided his horse closer to Arthur as the young lord got up on his feet.  
"Haven't you young Lords seen a dragon before?" he asked chuckling.

Arthur was not so amused wiping his clothes and gazing the old Gaius.  
"Why you are laughing? That thing could have killed us?" he cried out pointing his hand to the dragon's direction. The mighty beast was already gone.

"They do not kill people for nothing. He came from Camelot. The Dragonlords must have had a counsel with him."

Arthur shook his head as Leon and Elyan came to him also as surprised as he was.

"Him? Are you saying that they have meetings with those creatures? Magic has really corrupted the whole city and its people, if they would do that," Leon said. He couldn't believe that at all.

Gaius gazed the young men under his gray eye-browns.  
"If you are to survive in Camelot, you must forget everything you have ever been told about magic. Within those walls will open a very different kind of world that you have ever seen," the old physicist reassured. 

* * *

Soon they did saw that by themselves as the four of them arrived finally to the legendary city. It was larger and more magnificent that Arthur and Leon could have thought off. Both of them were born in there, but they could not recall anything from that time. Arthur had been almost a year and Leon four years old as their families had left the kingdom. It felt strange to them walk in there knowing that if the things had went differently twenty years ago, they might have lived their whole lives in there. Arthur could had been a prince and Leon might had become one of his knights as had been Leon's father in his time.

They left their horses to the stable and walked through the lower town. In there they already saw the first-taste of magic as they walked pass of a puppet theater made for children. The puppeteer made his dolls move with his magical powers and even the small puppet dragon breathed real fire. As it made the tiny and young audience laugh, Arthur and Leon gazed at it pondering; that would never been allowed under Uther's rule. To them, it seemed that people of Camelot poisoned the very minds of their own children with magic. Gaius gave them a gently tap on the shoulder and advised them just continue forward.

Elyan covered his head in a hood as they arrived to the upper town. Every now and then they saw few guards walking by, none of them seemed to pay too attention at them. They walked by some boutiques that sold magical items and potions. Arthur noticed a couple of young druids who let their black three-cusped tattoos shown in all open from their necks.

"Here we are then. If Lady Morgana was brought here by the prince they probably keep her in the palace," Gaius said.

"Maybe we should go in two groups. Leon, you can go with Gaius. Elyan, you come with me, we should try to find that sister of yours," Arthur suggested.

"We could go and see some of my old friends; find out if they heard something about Lady Morgana," Gaius said to Leon who wasn't really willing to let Arthur out of his sight.

"Alright. We should meet somewhere after two to three hours."

"We just walked by an inn called the Raising Sun. There is a tavern too, we meet there in two hours," Elyan said. 

* * *

They went on their separate ways, and Arthur and Elyan were going to the house where Elyan's family used to live. They walked across the market square which was bubbling with life and was filled with people. Suddenly Elyan stopped walking, lowered his head down and dragged Arthur aside from his arm. He had saw familiar faces and did not want to been seen by them.

"What…" Arthur whispered as Elyan tried to make him keep his voice down.

Elyan gazed under his hood carefully as two dark-haired knights passed them from behind.  
"Those are the two who were there when…" he started to speak looking at Arthur, but then he saw pass him and just kept staring like he was looking right through him.

Arthur noticed that his new friend's eyes got wet with tears, but Elyan said nothing for a while and then he just turned his head away. As Arthur took a look what was it Elyan had seen behind him, he's eyes got up with two the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He could not help but stare those two ladies, Mirela and Guinevere, whom looked like they enjoyed being at the market and trying on some fancy garments. The younger one of them seemed like she was dancing with a piece of silky veil around her, and she was smiling a pretty and silly way that made Arthur to smile too. For a little bit of time it made him to forget why he was there at first place.

Elyan tapped on Arthur arm and said with a whisper: "Arthur… we got to go… now"

Mirela looked at Arthur's way and it seemed like she was smiling to him. She whispered something to Guinevere, and made her to turn also gazing in the same direction. Arthur was surprised but pleased because he thought he had just got attention of those two astonishing ladies. The women waved their hand smiling and as Arthur waved back they started to giggle.

"They are pretty, aren't they?" a soft man's voice spoke from Arthur's right side, and made him to turn his head towards it.

Arthur saw a black-haired knight with a dark-blue cape next to him also staring at the ladies. It was Lancelot, who then gave a short gaze at Arthur.

Arthur felt a bit uneasy on the presence of the knight, but then he responded: "Yes, they look amazing."

"Sorry to break your daydreams, mate. You just wouldn't have a chance. They are out of your league," Gwaine stated stepping next to Arthur's left side.

As Arthur turned to face the man who just said that, he noticed that Elyan had disappeared from his side and was nowhere to been seen. 

* * *

Between a little flirt with Lancelot, Guinevere noticed a young hooded man hiding in an entrance of an alley and gazing at the blond-haired man who were among the knights. As the hooded one took a look at her way, she realized there was something familiar about him. Guinevere turned to Mirela and said:  
"Would you please excuse me, Mirela? I thought I saw someone…"

"Someone else than Lancelot? Or, that blond one?" Mirela asked teasing with a wide smile.

Guinevere shook her head a bit confused. "I won't be long," she promised, and went to the alley. She wanted to know had her eyes lied to her or not; was it her brother who she thought she saw there.

As Guinevere got at the alley, the hooded man was walking away slowly.  
"Elyan?" she said but felt unsure about him.

Elyan stopped walking and took a deep breath, and then he turned to see his sister, whom he had not seen in years. The last time they had seen each other, they were arguing about petty matters which seemed to have not meaning now.  
"Gwen," Elyan whispered as tears were running down on his cheeks.

Guinevere took few steps closer to him and felt joy and pain in the same time.  
"Elyan, it is you," she cried and ran the rest of the way to hug him.

Elyan squeezed her in his arms and let his tears fall down. "I am sorry. I am so sorry, Gwen. I should had never left."

"What happened to you? Where have you been these five years?" Gwen asked sobbing and just held him tight.

"Things got bad, then they got worse, and now I don't know where I am… I did something bad… And now I am trying to make things better. I need your help, Gwen."

"Why did you not send any word about you? We have been so worried."

"How is father?"

"The same… He misses you so much…"

Elyan knew he had cause a lot of sorrow to his family after just disappeared from Camelot years ago, and it felt even worst now as he had come to ask help of his sister.  
"Look, I am sorry, but I don't have too much time. I need to ask you something. Do you know has the prince or the knights brought a woman to Camelot? She has dark hair; she is a noble, maybe, called Morgana or something…"

Guinevere stared at him with a serious face and her tears just stopped like they had been turned off.  
"Please, tell me you don't have anything to do with her."

Elyan swallowed silently. "Is she… Is she alive?"

"Oh, by the Gods, Elyan… Where have you got yourself into?"

"Is she?"

"Yes… She was half-dead when Merlin brought her here. What have you done?"

"Where is she held?"

Guinevere could not believe this. She had waited her brother to come back home for years, and now when he was back; he wasn't there for his family but just for correcting something that gone badly wrong. She really did not even want to know what he had done.

Lancelot ran at the valley after Guinevere thinking there was something wrong with her.  
"Gwen?" he shouted as he saw her next to the hooded man.

As Elyan saw the familiar knight coming on their way, he hid his face.  
"Meet me outside the house this evening. Please, Gwen… I need your help," he asked pleading and then he just ran through the alley and disappeared behind the corner.

"Gwen, are you alright? Who was that? Did he hurt you?" Lancelot asked as he got to Guinevere, and placed his hand around her.

"I am fine, Lancelot."

The knight touched her wet cheek gently and looked at her eyes. "You have been crying? Sure, you are alright?"

"I thought I saw… my brother, but it wasn't him," she said and felt sorry that she had to lie to her love. 

* * *

Gwaine started to wonder where his friend just went. He took another look at the blond man who obviously liked what he saw. Arthur could not take his eyes of Mirela as she was on the other side of the market square.  
"A friendly advice; stay away from her. She brings trouble…" Gwaine whispered ominously, and took his leave looking his friend from the alley.

Arthur did not mind of the knight's warnings as he felt that he just had to go talk to her. He walked determinedly across the market square closer to the lady, and as he got in front of her he did not come up with anything to say. Well, anything with a sense, anyway.

Mirela followed Arthur approach with her gaze and tried to cover her smile as the blond man just stayed standing there without a word.  
"Hello, stranger," she said calmly with a soft tempting voice, which made shivers go through Arthur spine.

"Aaa, hello… I just saw you there, and thought I should come and say hello; so hello…" Arthur spoke a bit stammering.

Mirela couldn't help but smile as she remembered how he had waved at her as she and Gwen had waved at the two knights behind the blond man.  
"I saw you too. I hope those knights did not give you a hard time. They are friends of my brother…."

Arthur took two steps closer to her, and just then he saw a guard, wearing a heavy armor, stepping forward and raising his hand at him. That surprised Arthur, because he had not spent any attention of his surroundings.

"It is alright, Theodore. Please, let him speak," Mirela said to her royal guard. She was annoyed that she could not go anywhere outside without a guard at her side. Theodore, the guard, took a step back and gazed at Arthur like he was telling him to watch his actions in front of the lady.

"I am sorry… Is your brother a knight too?"

Mirela thought it was refreshing for a change meet someone who did not recognize her. And, it felt different in a good kind of way that he did not addressed her as a Lady.  
"A sort of… You are new here, aren't you?"

"Yes, I just arrived here today. Is that so obvious, huh?"

The princess nodded smiling. "Yes, it is. What is your name?"

"I am Arthur…" he said and knew that he could not reveal his family name to anyone.

"It is nice to meet you, Arthur. My name is Mirela. What brings you to Camelot?"

"Mirela…" he repeated her name charmed by her presence.

And then Arthur remembered it again; the reason why he was there. He knew he could not trust anyone, not even her, and the information he needed must had been dug up carefully. It was a shame, because he would have really liked to get to know Mirela better. He felt that she had that special something that fascinated him and it was more than just the way she looked.  
"I am here to… Well, you know, the same reason that people use to come here in the first place," he said. The guard who kept watching his every move made him feeling uneasy.

"Well, people come here looking for a better life. Either you came here to find a job or then you have magic," Mirela guessed.

Arthur shook his head to that last one. "It is not about magic… You don't happen to know what is going on inside the royal palace."

Mirela wasn't sure was he joking with her or did he really not know who she was. Anyway, she was amused and thought it was just cute that he was talking to her like a normal person. She noticed that Guinevere was coming at her way, and she also saw her own brother walking on the market square with his manservant.  
"I… I should leave now. It was a pleasure to talk with you, Arthur. I hope you like your stay in our city," she spoke softly and smiled with her eyes to him.

"Pleasure was all mine… Can I see you again?" Arthur asked as she was already taking her leave. The guard seemed to be annoyed of their conversation and just wished it would end already.

The lady turned back at Arthur and said only one word: "Maybe…" and that made his heart beating in excitement with the possibility of seeing her again.

As she left and met with Guinevere on the way, Arthur kept watching her and hoping that she would take a one more look at his way. And she did take a little peek over her shoulder.

Then just from behind him, Arthur heard someone saying: "Hey, friend. What was that you were talking with my sister just now?"

Arthur turned slowly around to the voice thinking that the timing just couldn't be any worse. There was a black-haired, tall and thin man staring at him. He was dressed in fine noble-kind of clothes, and had his arms crossed over his chest. Behind the young noble man stood his manservant, a big and muscular looking fellow, and at his both side were the two knights Arthur met a moment ago.

Arthur thought that the noble man did not look a particularly knight alike by his physique, but he did have a bunch of friends with him. He knew how protective brothers could be about their sisters; wasn't that the reason why he was also there.  
"We just had a friendly and completely innocent conversation. That's all," Arthur said convincing.

He took a look at Mirela who had stopped on the other side of the market square, and she looked like she was holding her breath. Probably everything would have gone just well if Arthur would have not continued: "And, I am not your friend or your mate. This is really not of your business."

Mirela's brother raised his eye-browns but stayed calm.  
"Actually, it is my business to know whom she talks to. What's your name?"

"Arthur."

Gwaine smirked and scratched his head amused after hearing the name.  
"Were you named after the former prince?"

Arthur wasn't amused at all. He would have wanted to shout that he was the former prince.  
"My parents… had a twisted sense of humor…" he said annoyed. He noticed Elyan from the behind of a market stall shaking his head and waving his hands like crazy; trying to make Arthur to get the hell out of there.

"Well, mate. This is the present prince of Camelot, so show some respect, will you. And don't tell me, I didn't warn you about the princess already," Gwaine told nodding at Merlin's direction and keeping his eyes on the blond stranger.

Arthur took a quick look around him in disbelieve. Elyan had just tried to warn him about them; the prince and the knights who had took his sister. Something just snapped in his head, and he grabbed a hold of Merlin's jacket and was going to beat it out of him; what he had done to Morgana.

Arthur managed to see a golden glint in Merlin's eyes just before he was cast on a pile of cabbages by his magic. Two sharp knights' swords appeared around his throat as he was trying to get up, and forced him to lie back uncomfortably among of the vegetables. 

* * *

**As you probably guessed Arthur and Merlin would not tolerate each other, not even when thing are other way round. I will try to add more chapters when I get them finished. Thank you!**


	11. 11 Siblings quarrel

Merlin walked apace with Percival in the corridor to his own chamber. His sister followed them annoyed pattering with her long dress. They had been quarreling all the way back to palace, because Merlin's knights had thrown Arthur into the dungeon after the incident at the market square. Mirela was angry due to the fact that it had been Merlin who had meddled with her affairs.  
"You stop right now and listen to me!" she shouted with a voice that got even Percival's hackles up.

Merlin made a stop pursing up his mouth irritated and turned to her. "Why are you excusing his actions? You do not even know that man."

Mirela almost stepped her foot on the floor angry in front of her brother. "Oh, and you think you know that woman! You dragged her here against her will!"

"Morgana has nothing to do with this."

"Hah! If Arthur would have poked you with a dagger then he would be your best friend by now."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

Mirela narrowed her eyes staring at her royal sibling. "It means that if Arthur will not walk free from that prison within an hour, then I will tell to father all the little details about your new pet here. He would just love to hear that we have a guest who tried to murder his son."

Merlin raised his finger slowly in front of Mirela's face and gazed at her seriously.  
"You would not dare…"

"Watch me!" wicked little sister said as she turned on her heals and headed back to staircase.

The prince looked at Percival like he was sorry that his servant had to witness this conversation. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand which he gave to Percival to hold and then he walked after Mirela and yelled: "Stop being such a brat!"

There was no response, just some angry muttering on her way.

"We should marry you to Cenred and we would be freed from half of our problems," Merlin said sounding unusually snide. His words made his sister to stop and turn at him speechless. It gave him an opportunity to continue: "Then again, the poor man would probably drown himself into the sea after been forced to listen your constant whining all the time! It would certainly be a great idea; like hitting two birds with one stone."

Mirela could not get a word out of her mouth for being so furious. She did what she always used to do as she got lose out to her brother ever since a child; she magically zapped Merlin's ear.

"Hey…! Yes, very mature, Mirela," Merlin whined rubbing his tingling ear.

Princess marched back to him agitated. "How do you know she is not sent by Cenred to allure you to you doom? Just because of that last assassin didn't succeed to kill you it does not stop him to try again. Merlin, you are not immortal!"

"That's what this is all about? You are worried about me?" Merlin asked surprised. He sighed heavily and scratched his head. "After today's counsel I think it would be wise not to trust any strangers… including this Arthur-fellow. I will question him later; let him think of his actions a few hours in dungeon. If you excuse me I'll go see how Morgana is doing. I am going to send her back to her home tomorrow."

Mirela was not yet sated with that and turned up her nose: "Great! Or, we could just hang them both by way of precaution."

"All right! Set him free, but I forbid you to see him again. Is that understood?"

"Evidently!" princess snapped back at him. Before she moved to the staircase she continued as annoying as before: "You are wasting your flowers, Merlin. She is engaged to be married… and she wishes you to send a message to her fiancé in Dordona that she doesn't fancy to be here." 

* * *

Hours had crawled painfully slow in the guest chamber where Morgana was held. She felt trapped behind the locked doors and had been planning an escape through the window. The courtyard below seemed to be constantly guarded and she was in the third floor. She had come into the conclusion that her chances for a getaway were minimal.

Morgana leaned next to the window and stared through the glass thinking all that Guinevere and Mirela had told her about Merlin. She pondered could her father had been wrong believing magic was all evil. In her heart she already knew the truth but she had never dared to question her father in that matter. Never the less she was held in the fortress of her father's enemies and she had no idea what did they want from her.

She woke from her thoughts as she heard knocking from the door. Merlin entered to the room and froze as he saw Morgana wearing Mirela's long dress; she looked like a princess, but little did he know that she was a princess without a kingdom.

Merlin stood by the door holding flowers in his hand unsure of what to say. Maybe the flowers for an engaged woman wasn't really such a good idea, he thought.  
"I came to see that you have got everything you need…" he said.

Morgana nodded consenting but she had very discordant feelings towards this man who had rescued and yet imprisoned her.

"I also came to apologize those words I said earlier. I didn't mean it the way it came out… It is not my attention to keep you here against your will. I would had merely wanted you to discover that magic itself is not evil and just for being a sorcerer doesn't make one dangerous," the young warlock explained calmly.

Morgana took one small step closer to him. "I am sorry too for what I did. You saved my life… twice. Your sister told me what you did… Thank you."

Merlin was glad they were at least capable for a reasonable conversation now.  
"If you are fully recovered already I shall arrange convey for tomorrow morning to escort you back home safely."

"That is really not necessary. All I need is a horse," Morgana told self-confidently.

"It is the least I can do after I placed you into this situation. I feel that you safety is on my responsibility since I dragged you here; as Mirela expressed it."

Morgana thought that maybe she could bear this for a one more day. "Very well then, I accept your offer."

She gazed the flowers in the prince's hand and could not help but asked: "Are those for me?"

"Yes… I brought these for you to say I am sorry for being such an idiot in the morning. I hoped they might cheer you up," Merlin told as he put the flowers into a vase and onto the side table.

Morgana gazed at the vase she had planned to throw at Merlin earlier in the morning. A small grin appeared onto her lips as she thought that it had been nice she did not do that.  
"They are pretty, thank you."

"Would you like to go out for a walk? Fresh air would do good for you, and I could give you a tour around the palace," Merlin suggested carefully.

Morgana had been stuck in her room for whole day, so she did not mind to get out for a moment.  
"I would like that," she said trying not to sound too eager about it. 

* * *

In the dungeon Arthur sat on the floor covered with straws in the back of his prison cell. He leaned at the stony wall and banged the back of his head against it. He could not believe how stupid he had been. He had come here to save his sister and had now got himself locked up, and probably was going to be hanged at the next dawn.

He heard calmly echoing steps coming along the dungeon's corridor. As they stopped in front of his cell Arthur raised his head and saw Mirela standing on the other side of the bars. He got up and moved closer to her but wasn't sure what to say.  
"My Lady? Or is it Your Highness?" he spoke.

"Please, just call Mirela like you did before."

"Why did you not tell me that you are the princess?"

"Because… I liked to talk with you like a normal person. I liked the fact that you saw me as who I am, not something what I represent," Mirela told looking at Arthur's eyes. As she remembered the prison bars between them she sighed and asked: "Why did you attack Merlin?"

Arthur lowered his gaze to the floor feeling ashamed of his actions. He had destroyed his chance to help Morgana. So, why could he not tell Mirela who he was and why he was there at first place, he thought.

To Mirela it looked like he was regretting what he had done.  
"It doesn't matter as long as it won't happen again. I came to tell you that you are free to go. Merlin doesn't bear a grudge against you… but I recommend keeping your distance with him for a while," she told softly and was going to take her leave.

After hearing that Arthur found a new hope. He gazed at her; surprised of her kindness. Mirela called a guard to open the locked door of Arthur's prison cell as she walked back on the corridor.

"Please, wait!" Arthur said to her as the guard let him out. He ran after the princess but the guard grabbed him from his shoulder.

"It is alright. I can walk him out, thank you," Mirela spoke to the dungeon guard sounding friendly.

Arthur looked over his shoulder at the prison guard who decided to follow them all the way as the royal princess escorted him out from dungeons.  
"Thank you, My Lady… Mirela. I do apologize everything that happened today. I acted foolishly and I wasn't thinking… I do want to explain myself to you."

"I am sorry on behalf of my brother. He should have not to use magic in public like that. It is just that… sometimes it comes as a reflex to him. Surely, he did not want to harm you," Mirela told as they walked side by side through the corridor.

Arthur thought that if he could play his cards right; he could ask about Morgana without giving out his own identity. "So, the prince is a sorcerer… I hope he would not turn me into a toad if he sees me near to you again."

Mirela stopped walking and gazed at him smiling. "Don't worry; it is not his habit to turn people into wild creatures. What do you mean by that anyway? Are you willing to take another risk of seeing me?"

"I would love to see you again. In fact, you were the reason why I did what I did and ended up in the dungeon… It is that; I got angry of what you brother said about you," Arthur spoke priming his plan to entrap her into telling him what he needed to know.

"What? What did he say about me?"

Divide and conquer, Arthur thought pleased. "I really should not tell that to you…"

"What?"

Arthur sighed lightly but a bit troubled. He lowered his voice as he lied to her: "He said that you a merely a child who can't control of your own affairs. And, that it is his business to decide who you can see or talk to… and something else I would rather not repeat here."

"Merlin said that? To you? He said that to you?" Mirela stammered out and her voice rose.

"I was his words, not mine. I am sorry. I should have not said anything…"

"I can't believe him! Oh, that twofaced… dollop head!" she said as she continue walking quickly.

Arthur knew he had hit a right spot. He followed her apace and said: "It is unfair how he treated you. It seems the two of you have different kind of exemptions. He must have a freedom to do what he pleases? Without having a guard following him all the time?"

"He certainly does," princess said and walked even faster.

"I guess he goes hunting trips and rides every now and then?"

"He was on one just yesterday with his friends. Those damn whippersnappers went beyond the borders without a permission and came back bringing that woman with them. You know, she is the one who should have been thrown into the dungeon."

"Why is that? What happened?" Arthur asked trying to stay calm.

"She tried to kill Merlin. And what does he do? Locks her into the guest chamber. Gods, I don't even know what he wants from her. Of course, he would throw you into prison just for talking to me…"

Arthur got worried of the sound of that. It could not be any good if Morgana was held there as a prisoner and that she had tried to kill Merlin.  
"Is she alright? Do you know who she is?"

"We do know who she is. She is recovering from a… Look, Arthur, I am sorry, I can't go talking about her affairs to others. I am sure you understand."

Arthur didn't like the sound of that at all. He knew he should win Mirela on his side, so he did all he could to calm himself down. Then he continued gently saying: "Mirela, I want you to know that I did not believe those words Merlin said about you. You are amazing, smart and more than capable of taking care of your own business… You have such grace, and smile that brightened my day."

Mirela came to halt and looked into Arthur's blue eyes like trying to figure out was he telling the truth.  
"Thank you," she said puzzled and a bit unsure of what was going on.

"You did ask me earlier why I came to Camelot and you guessed right; I am looking for a work… You see, it has always be my dream to… work in the royal household," Arthur lied trying to sound as convincing as he could. He needed to find a way to get inside the palace looking for Morgana.

Mirela could not help but grin as she remembered Arthur's encounter with Merlin at the market square. "Maybe you should had told that to Merlin before you decided to aired and dusted his jacket while he was still in it," she said amused.

Arthur stared at her seriously for a while and then he burst out laughing with her.  
"That was a… I should remember that next time. So, do you know how could I get to work here?

"You should talk to Wenham; he is the head of the royal household. I heard that we are a sort of extra hands in the kitchen."

"I am not really much of a cook, but I have many other skills. Is there anything else?"

"There is something but you may not like it. Merlin is looking for a new manservant. There are lots of chores and you have to go where ever he goes…" Mirela kept explaining but Arthur heard only those words "you have to go where ever he goes".

Arthur thought it would be a perfect chance to get to Morgana even if he would have to tolerate that annoying prince for a day.  
"I don't really like him… but it might give me a chance to see you more often. And I would really need a job. Can you talk to him for me?"

"I think I would not be talking to him for a while… but it is Percival, his current servant, you have to convince first before you even have a chance to meet Merlin. You might find him at the tavern later," princess told calmly.

They were almost at the doors leading out to the courtyard as Mirela stopped again recalling her conversation with Merlin earlier. "Arthur, I might have said things that are considered confidential and I hope you would not speak of those to others."

Arthur nodded thankfully of all the information he had got. He was sure to put in to a good use.  
"Of course. Is it also considered confidential that the prince is a jerk?"

"Very much indeed… I wish you luck for finding the work, but I have to give you a warning what comes to working inside a palace. The previous servant Merlin had tried to assassinate him some months ago and ended up in the gallows. We required absolute loyalty from those who work in the palace. I would really like to see you again, but should you have any hidden agendas I ask you to withdraw now," Mirela said sounding very serious. Then she walked to the doors and Arthur followed realizing that she might not be as naive as she had indicated earlier.

"That woman you were talking about; you said she tried to kill Merlin. What will become of her?"

"I don't really know… But I am sure her Leon will miss her."

"Hmm?"

"Her fiancé…"

Arthur had to turn around and took a deep breath after hearing that. What on earth was going on, he thought annoyed. His sister and his best friend, and he have not had any idea of their feelings about each other before.

"Are you alright, Arthur? You looked troubled?"

Arthur did look very much more than just troubled as a displeased grin had froze onto his face. He tried to say something reasonable but all he got out from his mouth was some long unclear syllables. Then he got a grip of himself and thought that best thing to help Morgana now was to get Mirela feel sympathy for her. So, he spoke to her from his heart coloring the truth just a little bit:  
"It just reminded me of the fate of my own sister. You see, she was also captured by raiders' years ago. We never knew what happened to her; we never got her home… I still miss her."

"I am so sorry to hear that. It must have been terrible for you."

"Yes, it was. It makes me think that if there had been someone who could have helped her, we might have had her back," Arthur said quietly and looked Mirela into her eyes. He was convinced that his words would make Mirela rethink of her attitude towards Morgana.

As they entered to the courtyard Arthur thought that he should use all his charm to convince the princess to trust him. Or, just make a completely fool out off himself.  
"Mirela, I thank you once more. I… I really wouldn't mind to be turned into a toad if that what it takes to… have a kiss from you," he said giving a big smile to her.

"Cute… Nice try. I keep that in mind," princess told smiling and went to the palace taking a one look over her shoulder at Arthur on her way. 

* * *

A walk in the fresh air could do wonders. They both came to realize that as Merlin took Morgana on a walk around the palace and then to the palace's garden. The garden was filled with fruit trees and herb-plants. It was one of Merlin's favorite places to go thinking if he had not time to get out of the city.

They had spent over an hour with each other's company and either had tried to kill another or limit other's liberty. Then conversations they had shared were merely official and kind of small talk –natured as both had stayed cool and calm.

Morgana was pleased of the knowledge that in tomorrow at this same time she would be almost at home. She thought that she should figure it out how to avoid revealing to her escorts that she is Uther's daughter. Maybe she should stick to that plan of being Leon's bride and hope that Leon would play along with her until the escorts had left.

Merlin felt that he had carried tons of worries on his shoulders today since the meeting of the counsel and the Great Dragon. Actually he felt that the destiny of this whole kingdom rested on his shoulders. Kilgharrah's words had troubled him for the whole day but Morgana's company had made him to forget about them all. He was more of himself near her when he did not have a need to try to impress her in any way, now when he believed she was engaged. Though, it made him sad that he might not see her again after tomorrow.

It was getting a bit colder outside so Merlin had gave his jacket to Morgana. They walked pass an apple tree as Merlin stopped and turned to her: "Would you care for an apple?" he asked and could not help but grin remembering Gwaine's comments last night about forbidden fruits.

Morgana took a look at the old tree where the apples were very up high. She was amused already of the thought that the prince would go and climb up just to pick one for her. "Sure, why not."

Merlin raised his hand up and as his eyes glowed, two red apples dropped down to his palm. He gave the other to Morgana and took a bite from his own.  
"What? You wouldn't have wanted me to fall from the tree and broke my neck, would you?" he asked smiling as Morgana gazed at him shaking her head.

"Show off!" she responded still amazed of the way he used his magical gift.

They continued walking in the garden, passed more trees and some statues. Then something very familiar got up Morgana's eyes, and she was almost choked up with an apple bite she was eating. There was a boulder in the middle of the garden and on the other side of the huge stone was carved a sign of a dragon.  
"That is… Isn't that the crest of Pendragon's?" she asked puzzled in front of the boulder.

"Yes, it sort of fits here, don't you think?"

"Why is that?"

"Uther did rule Camelot for years before the Dragon's War. I guess he did also some good… before he commissioned his Purge against those of my kind."

"Then Balinor conquered Camelot from him?"

"Conquered? No. My father was just a one man amongst of many of those who took a stand against Uther's tyranny. They fought for their right of their own existence… They would have never gone to war if there would have been any other choice," Merlin told and his voice kept getting softer to the end.

He turned to Morgana with a sneaky expression on his face. "Let me tell you a secret. My father never wanted to become a king. He just wanted to go back home to my mother and live with her in peace, a far away from Camelot. He was selected to lead the people of this kingdom even he had no idea how to do that. And do you know what his first order as a king was?"

Morgana listened silently and shook her head for that question. "What?"

"He let Uther live… even, when everyone else in the court voted for Uther's execution. Uther was forced to leave the kingdom, but at least he got to keep his head."

Morgana was surprised hearing this side of the story. The way her father had told it had been very different. As the conversation turned to Uther Pendragon, Merlin recalled his talk with the Great Dragon. He could not understand how he was supposed to prevent those omens from happening. He really did not want to think about them now.

He sighed heavily and spoke: "My blabbering must be boring you to tears. I would like to hear more about you and your family."

Moment of the truth, or then not, Morgana fought with her thoughts.  
"My family is… There is no one else but me," she said quietly.

Merlin felt that he had been even bigger fool he had realized. "You told that your family was hurt by those with magic. Were they…? Is the reason why they are gone because of the sorcerers?"

Lying was becoming a habit to her as Morganan responded whispering: "Yes."

"Morgana, I am so sorry. I didn't realize that. Now I can understand you reaction towards me. I will reassure to you that no harm will come to you while you stay here."

"You have been very kind to me. Thank you, Merlin. I might have been too hasty to judge you without even knowing you." 

* * *

**So, this is what I got this far. I have been very busy with works, but I will try to continue with this. Thank you for reading.**


	12. 12 It's all about sisters

Leon strutted alone across the market square and headed to their rendezvous place. He and Gaius had visited some old friends of Gaius's but had not got any information about Morgana. Finally as they met the court physicist they found out that a woman had been brought into the palace last night. The descriptions indicated to Morgana but the physicist told nothing more about her.

That older and nice female physicist called Alice had offered them some herb tea. Before Leon had a chance to finish his teacup he had experienced the strongest feeling of being a third wheel; especially when Gaius had practically thrown him out from the physicist chambers. Old Gaius had told that he would handle it by himself. It was obvious that there were more than just a passion towards the medical science between the two old physicists. Leon had been actually relieved that Gaius had kicked him out, because it had been getting uncomfortable to be with them in the same room.

Leon decided to go and wait Arthur in the Raisin Sun tavern. As he got there he was surprised to see Elyan already there by himself. Leon went to Elyan's table in the corner of the tavern.  
"Where is Arthur?" he asked taking a look around.

Elyan looked troubled under his hood as he told: "He… got arrested…"

"What?" Leon shouted, and got some annoyed gazes from other customers. "What happened?"

"He assaulted the prince and they throw him into the dungeon," Elyan explained whispering.

"And, you left him in trouble?"

"What was I supposed to do? There were prince Merlin and those two knights who fought me yesterday… If they would have seen me with Arthur, he would have got in even bigger trouble."

Leon was so close to hit Elyan because he had not stood up for Arthur. They sat down to ponder their situation in a front of mugs of ale. Leon felt stupid that he had let Arthur go without him.

His forehead was frowned as he stared at Elyan from the other side of the table.  
"What on earth was Arthur thinking?" Leon thought out loud.

"I guess he lost his nerve…"

"I know Arthur. He never loses his nerve," Leon assured.

"Well, he did now," Elyan told, and as he looked at the door he noticed the man they were talking about entering into the tavern.

As Leon noticed Arthur too, he jumped from his seat amazed that Arthur had walked free from the captivity so soon.  
"Arthur?" Leon sighed relieved and was going for a friendly hug.

When Arthur saw these two of his companions he marched strait to them angry. He bunched both of them onto their faces, twisted Elyan's arm behind his back pressing him against the wall, and grabbed Leon from his throat keeping him also leaning to the wall.

Elyan stared at Leon whining in pain, his face against the wall uncomfortably. "He never loses his nerve, huh?"

Leon was more that puzzled about this as he rasped in Arthur's grip: "Arthur, what… is this… all about?"

"You call yourself a best friend? When were you going to tell me about you and Morgana?" Arthur spoke in anger choking Leon.

"Arthur, you got freed? Just calm down," Elyan said trying to stay calm himself even it felt painful as his arm was locked behind his back.

Arthur let go of Leon's neck and pointed his finger onto Elyan face. "I am not done with you either. You did swear you never touched her? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing…"

"You are lying!"

The innkeeper gazed at the quarrelling trio annoyed behind his desk and yelled to them: "Hey, you there! Take that outside. We want no fights in here!"

A bunch of big fellows from the other tables got up standing and rolled up their sleeves ready to escort the strangers out. Arthur took his hands off from Elyan and raised them up, and walked a few nervous laps around the table calming himself down. The situation was over and the mob of big fellows went back to their own tables.

Elyan rubbed his sore arm and face as he sat down on his seat and followed Arthur with his gaze. He thought he had the idea what Arthur was talking about.  
"Look Arthur… We didn't hurt her."

"Then what is she recovering from?"

"She was poisoned by one of the knights… accidentally. I spoke with my sister who is the maid of the princess, and she said that Morgana is better now. She is alright."

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed slowly and long. "Thank Gods…" he whispered and sat down.

Leon took also his seat next to Arthur and rubbed his throat. He swallowed a few times to clear his throat. "What the hell were you talking about me and Morgana?"

"Leon, you could had at least have a courtesy to tell me you were going to marry her."

"I am going to do what?"

"Does my father know your attentions towards her? What…? Is she pregnant?" Arthur asked lowering his voice ominously.

Leon got scared of the bare thought of that.  
"What? No! By the Gods, NO! Where are you getting this?" he cried out with a voice that sounded like his masculine parts had just been chopped off.

After a long talk with Leon and Elyan, Arthur was finally convinced that Elyan's former group had not hurt Morgana, and that Leon was not engaged with her. He also shared his story how he did get in and out from the dungeons. Then suddenly Arthur noticed someone was missing.  
"Where is Gaius? Leon, wasn't you with him?"

Leon couldn't help but grin as he told: "He is with the court physicist. Her name is Alice and they are old friends. Alice has seen Morgana but she did not tell anything about her. Gaius kicked me out from there… and I think he was going to romancing the information out of her."

"Gaius? Romancing? Please, don't use those two things in the same sentence. That is just… He is old!"

"Yes, I guess that was the reason why he was so eager to come along with us in here."

Arthur shook his head amused. "I can't believe it!" he whined imitating Gaius's voice, and they got laughs about it.

* * *

As Morgana and Merlin went back to the palace and was on their way to the guest chamber Guinevere and Percival walked on by showing their thumbs up with a grin. Morgana did not understand what that was supposed to mean until Merlin opened the door to her room. There was a dinner table set in a very festive kind a way with flowers and candles.

Merlin grinded stupefied and shook his head as he saw it; it was a bit too exaggerated and syrupy, and just too much of everything for the current occasion.  
"I asked them to fix something nice, but this is ridiculous… I hope you are hungry," he said as Morgana entered to the room.

She kept staring at the dinner table speechless as she sat on a chair Merlin offered to her.  
"What is all this? Is this the way you treat everyone who tries to kill you? There must be people lined up behind you door sharpen their knives…"

They both laughed out loud, and that was the first time Merlin heard her laugh, and he really liked the sound of that. He went back to the door and said: "I hope you enjoy your dinner… I'll leave you to rest now."

Morgana was a bit confused after all this. "Is this all for me? Are you not staying?"

"I thought you might want to… be alone?"

"I have been alone in this room for all day. I would not mind for a company. And, you can't expect me to eat all this by myself."

"Alright then," Merlin said surprised of this sudden change of mind. He closed the door and joined her at the dinner.

There were some silent moments and some more laughs about their encounter and the mudslide they shared yesterday. The food was good and wine was perfect. They had to strip some of the decorative flowers away from the table just to be able to see each other behind them. And, they had to put out some of the candles too just for not to torch the whole place down.

"You know, that wasn't even the first time I got covered all over with some… unpleasant matter," Merlin told as they were finished with their dinner.

Morgana raised her eye browns amused. "I should have guessed. You seemed to enjoy that much of that mud slide. What happened?"

"I tried to be a hero and do the good deed. We were walking on the lower town with Lancelot and Gwaine. Suddenly we noticed a loose wagon running downhill down the street, backwards and without a horse. I saw that there was a girl lifting goods onto her cart under the hill where that street ended. So, I just ran to her, pushed her aside and stopped the wagon with my magic. The good thing was that the heavy wagon stopped… not so good thing was that the load what was in it kept coming and flew all over me."

Morgana giggled already and wasn't sure if she wanted to know: "What was in it?"

Merlin didn't look amused at all. First he nodded then he shook his head then he nodded again and frowned. "Horse dung. Oh, yeah! The whole wagon full of fresh…"

Morgana burst into almost hysterical laugh, and that all was crowned with Merlin's grumpy expression.

"I just shared my darkest and dirtiest secret with you. You have to swear you will never use is against me."

She had difficulties to hold back her laughter as she said: "You secret is safe with me…"

* * *

Later in the evening Percival and Gwaine came in to the tavern and took their usual table near the bar desk. They were talking about their friend Lancelot who had gone to dinner with his future wife and future father-in-law planning the coming wedding. Percival had got off from work early because it seemed that Merlin didn't have a need for his assistance for this evening.

Arthur's group was still sitting in their own corner of the tavern, and Gaius had already joined them. Old physicist had not told about his affairs with the court physicist Alice even Arthur had teased him about it. What he had told was almost the same information that Arthur already knew; Morgana had been poisoned but she was better now.

When Arthur saw Percival he decided to take his chance and talk with him about the prince's servant's position. Percival and Gwaine were in the middle of a conversation as Arthur walked to them. He was already annoyed about all the possible things that might come to happen.

Gwaine gazed at Arthur and leaned back on his chair and crossed his hands behind his neck.  
"Hey, isn't it mister cabbages? You know, that was the most impressive flight I ever seen Merlin done to anyone before," Gwaine said smirking as he remembered that blond man from the market square.

Percival didn't look too happy to see Arthur. He took seriously his job as Merlin's servant and private bodyguard. "What do you want? Did you enjoy your stay in the dungeons? Did you come for more?"

Arthur tried to keep his face strait and kept it in the back of his mind that he was doing this for Morgana's sake.  
"I wanted you to let you know that what happened today with the prince was just a stupid misunderstanding. It wasn't my attention to attack him at all. I came to apologize and as a token of my good will I would like to offer you a jug of ale."

"It is not us you should apologize. You know, Merlin is not just a prince, he is our friend," Percival told.

Gwaine looked at Percival surprised and shrugged his shoulders. Then he turned to Arthur and jested: "Look mate, you are really not my type, but I will never turn down an offer of ale."

Soon, after some gulps of the drinks that Arthur had bought, he sat in the same table with them. Percival did not trust this blond stranger, and there was only one question he wanted to be answered:  
"Why did you try to assault Merlin?"

This is it, Arthur thought. He had to come up with something fast. "I didn't mean to harm him… I just got carried away when I realized who he was… I am… I am a big admirer of the prince…"

Gwaine and Percival gazed at each other and burst into laughter.  
"Merlin has a fan? Isn't that a bit of a girly kind of thing, Arthur? You are not one of those fellows who wants to be a princess, are you?" Gwaine asked laughing.

Arthur was annoyed and irritated, and he had never been insulted like this before in his life. Anyone back home would had not ever spoke like this to him, but now all he could do was swallow his pride and smile stupidly.  
"So, you had your laughs… Very nice… I heard that Merlin is looking for a new servant, and I am looking for a work…"

Percival shook his head to that thought displeased. "No! Do not even thing about it, Arthur."

"Come on, Percival. Give a man a try. I am sure you have some chores to spare for him…" Gwaine said with a sneaky smirk and winked his eye to his friend.

Percival sighed heavily staring at Arthur. "Fine. Come to see me tomorrow at noon to the palace. Tell the guards that I invited you and they escort you in."

"Thank you. I promise you will not regret this," Arthur told.

"I am already regretting it," Percival said and took a sip from his mug.

* * *

It was already dark outside as Elyan stood in a front of his home and peeked through the window. He saw his father, sister and Lancelot inside enjoying their dinner together. It made Elyan regret that he had ever left his family. He had missed them so much and now when he would have wanted to come back home he couldn't do that. He could not show his face to that knight who was in his home with his family. What an irony of the destiny, he thought to himself.

Inside the house Guinevere thought that she just saw the face of her brother behind the window screen. She had waited all day hoping to see him again. Guinevere got up from the table and smiled to Lancelot stroking gently his shoulder as she said: "Would you excuse me for a minute… I forgot the flowers outside and I think it is going to be a cold night."

Lancelot rose too from his seat. "Let me give you a hand."

"Thank you but no. I am sure you two have a lot to talk about. I'll be right back," Gwen said gazing her father and he fiancé around the table.

As Guinevere walked outside and closed the door behind her, she saw Elyan on the other side of the street waiting for her. She walked apace to him and gave him a big hug holding him tight.  
"Elyan, why did you run away like that today? You got me worried," she asked, relieved that she saw him again.

"I am sorry."

Guinevere has had a lot of time to though since the market. She smiled to her brother happy about it that he had come back. "Why won't you come in? Father would be thrilled to see you. There is also someone I would like you to meet. His name is Lancelot… We are going to be married in few weeks."

Elyan felt sorry that he had not been there to share the life with his sister, and he felt sorry that he had come back like this; unable to even show himself in his home.  
"I am happy for you but I can't come in, not yet anyway. That knight, Lancelot, I encountered him yesterday when…" Elyan told and bowed his head down in shame.

"You had something to do with those slave traders who captured Lady Morgana? What happened to you?" Guinevere asked and her voice turned into serious tone.

They started to walk along the street as Elyan spoke: "Yes. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I ended up in wrong places and with wrong people… I was sold as a slave and only way to bought my freedom was to join them."

Gwen stopped and stared at him regretful. She could felt his burden now, and she could imagine that it must have been terrible. "Oh, my dear brother... Please, come home with me."

"I will I promise. Just give me two days and I correct my errors. Just two more days, Gwen, and I can walk back home proud," Elyan said confidently looking in his sister's eyes.

Just then as they were heading back to their home, a tall hooded man appeared before them from the shadows of an alley. His face was covered with a blue scarf and only thing that was shown was his eyes. He moved fast towards them and tackled Elyan against the wall of a house. The masked stranger grabbed a hold of Guinevere and placed his hand on to her mouth and stopped her for screaming help.  
As he had his hand around Guinevere and a palm on her mouth, he spoke to her with rough voice: "You are the maid of the princess, aren't you? Keep your voice down and you won't get hurt."

Elyan got back standing and stared at the masked stranger feared that this might be one of his former companions, the slave traders. He tried to stay calm as he took few steps closer to the stranger who had his sister.  
"Let her go! Who are you and what do you want?" he asked worried.

Guinevere was scared as she was on the grip of the stranger and she gazed at her brother pleadingly. The masked man moved backwards with her and kept his eyes on Elyan.  
"She comes with me. Don't try anything stupid or I twist her neck broken," he said ominously.

Elyan thought he recognized that voice and felt bewildered yet shocked. He shook his head in disbelieve and put his hands up.

The masked man dragged Guinevere with him and left Elyan stared at them helplessly. Before he reached to the alley they heard another man's voice from behind them shouting: "You should really let that lady go? Now!"

Elyan gazed at the man who said that and saw Arthur walking down by the street. The blond companion of his pulled out his sword and walked closer to the masked stranger. The masked man looked at Arthur and Elyan as he was counting his chances against them two. "Drop your blade!" he told angry to Arthur.

"Alright, but you have to let her go," Arthur said and placed his sword down slowly. He placed it in the way that he could grab it again fast.

The masked man took his hand off from Guinevere's mouth and pointed his finger angry to Arthur yelling: "You don't give the orders here!"

As Guinevere got her chance she took it; she stomped her foot onto the strangers toes and when he loosened his grip she bunched him onto the face and just ran back to her brother. Elyan closed her in his arms and stared at Arthur and the masked man in rage.  
"Are you alright?" he asked from Gwen and held her against him.

"I am alright," Guinevere whispered and was surprised of her own action.

Arthur grabbed his sword as the masked man pulled out his blade limping towards the blond with his sore toes. They had a fierce sword fight on the street, and Elyan took his sister aside. The siblings stared at the two fighting men until Elyan noticed that Lancelot was running towards them. The knight must have heard the swords clanging from outside, he thought and then said to Guinevere: "Go to Lancelot. You'll be safe with him. Remember, two days. I promise it to you."

When Guinevere ran to Lancelot, Elyan hided himself and went on his way. He did not yet want to be seen by Lancelot. The masked stranger fled also as he saw Guinevere's fiancé approaching closer to them.

Lancelot embraced Guinevere and checked that she was alright.  
"Gwen, what is going on?" he asked gazing at the blond man who walked to them breathing heavily after the sword fight.

"Is she alright?" Arthur asked as he got closer to Gwen and Lancelot and put down his sword.

Guinevere looked at him gratefully but stayed in the safest place she knew; in her fiancé's arms.  
"Yes, I am fine thanks to you. You saved me from that man. He tried to kidnap me," she told recovering from her shock.

Lancelot didn't expect to see Arthur there after the incident at the market square. "You?" he whispered frowning.

"I was just walking by when I noticed that she was in trouble. Glad to see that you are not hurt, My Lady. Those were some impressive moves you made back there... Well, goodnight to you two then," Arthur said calmly and turned away.

Lancelot felt grateful but also annoyed that he owned to that blond man the life of his beloved. "Arthur, thank you… for what you did," he said.

Arthur nodded and kept walking beyond the corner of a street. He did not show it but he was very pleased that he had left a good impression of himself to one of the knights and to the princess's maid. It was all a part of his plan.

* * *

Elyan ran to the tavern angry and stormed into the room upstairs which he shared with his companions. As he walked in he saw Gaius tending Leon's bleeding nose, and he was convinced of his own theory. Leon was the masked man who attacked Guinevere.

Elyan slammed the door close and yelled to Leon in furious: "Did I not tell you to leave my sister out of this! You bastard, she could have got hurt!"

Leon sat on a bed holding a handkerchief on his nose stopping it from bleeding. He gazed at Elyan who looked ready to attack at him. "I didn't harm her. I am sorry, Elyan, but I was Arthur's idea… Besides, it was I who got hurt," Leon explained sounding like he was speaking through his nose.

"Well, it served you right!" Elyan snapped back at him and walked nervously back and forth waiting Arthur to show up.

Gaius stared at them two under his gray eye-browns and gave Leon some herb mixture to stop the bleeding. "Elyan, I want you to know that I did not approved this idea of Arthur's."

Elyan nodded to him understanding but he was irritable because of Leon's and Arthur's action against his sister.

"Does your sister have fists of steels? She bunched me harder than Arthur," Leon said almost amused.

Elyan looked back at him and was at least a bit of pleased after hearing that. "She is a blacksmith's daughter. What did you expect?"

After Arthur showed up into the room Elyan questioned him resentfully, and finally spoke his mind.  
"I do not want to get Guinevere involved with this anymore. You better not to use her again to polish your own reputation."

"I am sorry, Elyan. You are right. I should had not done that. We did not want to hurt her," Arthur told and regretted his actions. Then he gazed amused at Leon whose nose had stopped bleeding. "Leon, are you alright? For a while there I thought that you were not going to be able to perform your part of the show."

Leon shook his head and grinned. "So did I. Arthur, next time you will be the bad guy."

Old Gaius sneaked quietly to his own bed. The young lords had been joking about his visit to Alice all evening and he did not want to hear anymore about it. Unfortunately the jesting wasn't yet over when Arthur said: "Come on, Gaius. Tell us about her. How is she like?"

Gaius sat on his bed annoyed and sighed tired.  
"If you need know, I and Alice were once engaged to be married. She have magic, and when Uther begun his purge she was forced to flee Camelot. After the Dragons War she returned and became the court physicist in Balinor's palace. I remained loyal to Uther and followed him to Dordona. I never saw Alice again, until now. So, if you would keep your smart comments to yourselves for now, thank you," Gaius said.

Arthur and Leon have had not knew that, they regretted their indiscreet words to Gaius who had forsaken his whole life for the sake of the Pendragons.  
"Please, forgive me, Gaius. I had no idea. Why did you never return here?" Arthur told.

"I have now… You know I have always been loyal to Uther, but I am an old man... After we have freed Lady Morgana, I might stay here… The journey back to Dordona might be too much for me," Gaius spoke quietly.

"I understand," Arthur agreed with the old physicist. But then he frowned as he thought about it again. "Or, no I don't. You said she have magic. Did you know that before?"

Gaius smiled warmly to the young lord who seemed to have no idea what the magic really was. "Yes I did know of her magic. I am sorry that the only thing you ever have heard about it has been told to you by your father. I am afraid to say but not all his views are correct. Things like magic can not been seen purely as good or evil. And, I know that magic itself is not evil," he explained softly.

Leon and Arthur both gazed at the old physicist unsure of his words.  
"How can you be so sure?"

"Because… I was a sorcerer once… then I gave up my old ways… and never used magic again," Gaius told and lay down on his bed, and left his younger companions speechless and bewildered.

"I could not have ever seen that coming," Leon whispered to Arthur who could not have believed his ears. 

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me how you have liked this so far.**


	13. Nightmares and omens

In the first light of dawn the valley was filled with reddish mist colored by the red rising sun. Arthur stood silently holding his sword on the other side of a meadow. His eyes were focused onto the enemy. It was Merlin. They stared at each other a rage burning in their hearts. The collision was inevitable between them.

Both of them leaped running towards each other with their swords. The blades almost sparked as the steel hit the steel. Furious battle had just begun when it suddenly came to an end; Arthur and Merlin both were thrown through the air and onto the ground as if they had been casted like dices by an invisible force. They were left lying there unconscious.

Two dark figures emerged from the mist and picked up dropped swords and walked next to the unconscious warriors. An image of blood dripping blades made Morgana woke up from her nightmare screaming in horror. She got up sitting on her bed trembling and in shock by those dreadful visions. After noticing Merlin by her side trying to calm her down, she pressed herself against him hoping to find a safe place in his arms.

Merlin had waked up in his chamber in next door as he had heard her screams and ran to her to see what was wrong. The young warlock placed his hands gently around Morgana, unsure how tight he should hold her.  
"It is alright… It was just a bad dream," he whispered and lighted more candles with a spell.

Two royal guards ran behind the open door of the guest chamber and took a look in. "My Lord, is everything in order?" the other one asked worried.

"Yes, thank you. Just a nightmare, that's all," Merlin told to them quietly and the guards went back on their way. The young warlock was sorry if the guards had got a wrong impression of what they saw here; the prince embracing his female guest in her bed in the middle of the night.

"It was not merely a nightmare. It felt so very real, more powerful than ever before," Morgana whispered and raised her face to look Merlin into his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I have seen dreams, terrible dreams that have come true. They have haunted me as long as I can remember. I am so scared…"

Merlin was bewildered as he heard this. He has had no idea that Morgana had such a gift even she had feared magic so much. He gently stroked her long black hair and spoke to her: "Morgana, you are a seer. You have a magical gift only a few people possess. You do not have to fear it…"

"I do not want it. I have not chosen it."

"We do not choose magic; it is the magic that chooses us. It has been given to you for a reason… Here in Camelot magic is everywhere, maybe that's why you felt if more powerful… Tell me, what did you see?"

Tears escaped from Morgana's eyes because she wasn't sure what to tell to him. "There was a battle… You and… your enemy both died by the hand of someone else."

Merlin did not have to think too hard to realize the connection between her nightmare and the omens of the druids and priestesses' of the Old Religion. Was that the way it all would come to an end, he thought troubled. Was it that the war that had been foreseen could not been won?

Morgana shivered and wiped her tears to her sleeve. She believed that the only way to prevent her visions to come true was to make sure that Arthur and Merlin would never meet. And, to do that she would have to make a sacrifice.  
"Merlin… I don't want to go back home. If anyone there would know that I have magic they would kill me," she said and her voice almost shattered.

Merlin sat there holding her in his arms without knowing how all this just happened. He took a deep breath and put those dark visions aside off his mind.  
"You are welcome to stay here as long as you want. We will not turn our backs to anyone who search for a sanctuary," he told quietly. Those same words has been said to so many people before; all those who had been persecuted because of their magic. Merlin was glad he knew those lines so well because he really did not knew what else to say.

Morgana was relieved from that information. She did miss her home, her father and brother, but after these odd winds of change she suddenly felt safe near this young warlock. Only just then she realized she was embracing him so tightly.  
"Thank you… and I am sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, and do not ever be afraid of what you are… You have a gift, not a curse… Morgana, you are special," Merlin said softly gazing at her eyes.

And, that was exactly the way he's words made Morgana felt like. She had waited so long to somebody to tell her that there was nothing wrong with her. Without another thought she leaned closer and kissed him. Merlin responded to her kiss and they shared a short sweet moment, but then Merlin remembered why they should not continue it any further.  
"Sorry, I… you are engaged… We can't…" he said confused as he got off from the bed. He had dreamed of kissing her since they met, but now he know it was wrong even it felt so right.

"We should talk about that dream of yours tomorrow. Now is a… time to go back to sleep."

Morgana was also confused about all that happened just now.  
"I know it is stupid but I am afraid to fall asleep… alone."

Merlin stared at her standing next to her bed and swallowed silently.  
"I can wait here until you have fallen back to sleep," he whispered and closed the door with his magic without even looking at it.

After an hour the young warlock still sat on a chair next to Morgana's bed. He was almost asleep also as he winced when he heard Morgana's moaning. As she had fallen asleep the nightmares started from the beginning. Merlin rose up and went to her. He placed his hand over Morgana's forehead and whispered a spell to ease her bad dreams. It seemed to work and she remained in peaceful sleep. Just to make it sure, Merlin stayed next to her for a little longer and sat on the other side of the bed. Unfortunately, very soon after that he fell asleep too.

* * *

In the next morning Merlin awoke his face in Morgana's long hair. He carefully rose himself a bit and felt abashed that he had slept in the same bed next to her the whole night. Like that wasn't enough, he noticed that he had drooled onto her hair, and tried to wipe it off with his sleeve in a slight of a panic. He was hoping and praying that she would not wake up now. It would be too awkward, for both of them. Only more awkward would have been in the fact if she would have awaked before him.

Merlin got up from the bed and sneaked silently to the corridor and pulled to door softly close. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief that he had made it out from there without Morgana knowing anything.

"Good morning, Merlin," Percival said with a questioning tone in his voice behind the young warlock. He was surprised to see the prince up in this early, and specially coming out from the guest chamber.

Merlin turned to face him looking so guilty as if he had been caught with his pants down. Well, his pants were up, but he could not been anymore embarrassed standing in the front of the guest chamber's door.  
"This is not what it looks like…" he said mumbling and stared at this manservant.

Percival tried not to smirk as he saw Merlin's face. "If you say so, My Lord."

Merlin walked fast towards his chamber and felt his cheeks and ears turned to all red as Percival followed him with an awkward silence.  
"Nothing happened!" he snapped to his servant before Percival had a chance even to ask anything.

"Very well, Sire," the manservant said calmly. It got Merlin even more annoyed because Percival never called him a Lord or Sire when they were without others around.

"Shall I get the horses ready after the breakfast?" Percival asked.

"No, there is no need for that. I will cancel the escorts. Lady Morgana will stay here with us for little longer…" Merlin told as he changed his clothes.

Percival could not hold his question anymore: "I take that the dinner was success then?"

Merlin turned to his servant annoyed but wasn't able to hold his menacing look.  
"If anyone should know about what you saw just now, I will… For heaven's sake don't tell anyone!"

As Merlin walked out from his room he saw Guinevere coming from the guest chamber. He went to her with Percival on his tail. "Good morning, Gwen. How was our guest in this morning?" he asked and gazed at his manservant who could not stop his smirking.

Guinevere smiled only a little as she had been very distracted. "Lady Morgana was still in sleep."

"I guess she had a rough night…" Percival said suggestively, and got elbowed into his stomach by irritated Merlin.

"I left her breakfast on the table. I shall go see her later again," Gwen told and hurried back to Mirela's chamber.

To Merlin it looked like she was worried about something, so he asked: "Is everything alright, Gwen?"

"Uh-hmm," she mumbled smiling uneasy and closed the door of the princess's room.

* * *

In the dining room downstairs Balinor and Hunith was enjoying their breakfast with Mirela when Merlin joined them. In early mornings and dinnertimes they used to spent time as a family without any servants. Even they had been a royal couple for over twenty years Balinor and Hunith sometimes wished that they could had been just normal family, in a small house without worries of the kingdoms. In those short moments in the mornings they did not talked about kingdom's matters.

Merlin sat on to his own place opposite to Mirela and took some bread, sausages and fruits. Then he notices his sister's ominous stare.  
"I know where you spent your last night," she spoke to him telepathically.

The annoyed brother did not bother to answer anything back at her. He took a sip from his water cup, and just then Balinor spoke to him: "So Merlin… Mirela told that you had a lady guest here over the night."

After hearing his father's questioning words, the young warlock was almost choking on his water and some of it came out through his nose.

"Please, do not gobble, my dear," Hunith told to Merlin as he was coughing water off his throat.

"I don't know what she had told to you, but it is not true…" Merlin assured gazing murderously to his sister. He could not believe that Mirela had actually told to their parents about Morgana.

Hunith didn't seem to mind of Merlin words as she said: "It is dreadful what that young poor woman had gone through. She had not been accepted in her own home because of her magic… I think it is so sad."

Balinor agreed with that nodding and continued: "There a still many of those who do not approve magic or our kinds… Merlin, your friend is welcome to stay here with us if she likes, and as long as she likes."

"Yes, and we certainly have room in here. I am sure Mirela would also enjoy for some company, wouldn't you dear?" Hunith said warmly.

Mirela tried to smile through her teeth not so very pleased. "Oh, I would really enjoy that."

Merlin had difficulties to follow this conversation. He had no idea what Mirela had told about Morgana to them but it seemed that everything was going to be alright.

"Why don't you ask her to come to dinner with in this evening? It would be nice to meet her."

"Brilliant," Merlin said puzzled, unsure what was going on. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at his sister. What was it that she had been planning this time, he wondered.

"Merlin, you didn't hear it yet; Gwen was attacked last night by some mad man. Thank the Gods, she was not hurt but she is still devastated after it all. I asked her to take a few days off but she preferred to keep herself busy. Apparently that man had stalked her around her home and he tried to kidnap her. Gwen believed that he knew she is my maid," Mirela told concerned.

Now Merlin knew why Guinevere had been so uneasy earlier.

Balinor took a sip of water pondering and gazed at his son. "Gwen was lucky that there was this young man who saved her. I have been thinking… Since he showed courage and saved a member of our royal household, he could be a perfect choice for your new manservant, Merlin."

"I guess… but Percival told that he is interviewing someone today."

Mirela tried to hide her gratified grin, because she knew who was the man that had saved Guinevere and she had an idea that the same man was coming to talk with Percival at noon. Then she turned to her father and tried to convince him for one more time to grant her a wish.  
"Father, could you please reconsider that Nimueh's offer. Morgause is leaving Camelot today, and I…"

Balinor interrupted his daughter's speech as he raised his hand calmly. "Mirela, I thought we talked this through. Your place is here with your family."

Mirela gazed at her brother demanding and spoke into his mind: "Merlin, I scratched your back, you scratch mine. I helped you with Morgana, now you better be on my side with this matter. Father listens to you. Convince him to let me join the sisterhood."

Merlin frowned and sighed annoyed. He had known that there was something Mirela wanted in return. He did not want Mirela to become a priestess of the Old Religion but I seemed to mean so much to her.

"Is there any chance you could let her at least try?" Merlin asked from his father.

"Do you know how great honor it is that Nimueh actually invites someone to join them? She had never done that before. If she thinks that I a worthy become of one of them…" Mirela tried to convince her family.

"I am sorry, but my final word is no. Your loyalty to Camelot cannot be divided," father told without raising his voice.

His daughter could not understand his arguments. Mirela was annoyed and felt like she was stuck in this palace and in Camelot for the rest of her life. All she would have wanted was to learn more of magic, and harness her gift for the good of people of Camelot. She rose from the table and whispered into Merlin's mind: "Thanks for nothing."

"Why don't you lock me up into the tower and let your dragons guard me so that I never see another living being again?" she snapped to her father irritated and walked away from the room.

Balinor sighed heavily as he watched her leave. It wasn't easy to raise children, it wasn't any easier when they had magic, and it was definitely hardest if you had a kingdom to look after as well. He gazed at Merlin who looked like he would have something to say.

"You know, that what she said. It wasn't actually a bad idea. We really do not have any use for the eastern tower," Merlin noted and grinned mischievously.

"Merlin!" Hunith sighed disapprovingly.


	14. 14 A bare servant

**I know I have been poor of giving my own comments here, but I will mend my ways on that. First of all, big thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my story. Your wonderful feedback has made my day. I can't believe that there are already 11 reviews and 47 followers. You are the reason why I kept writing this. **

**Tell me if you think there is too much of talking in this story, because I noticed that I have been writing a lot of dialogues. Well, anyway I try to make things go faster for now on when Arthur finally gets inside of the palace. Things are going to get complex and old enemies will reveal their faces soon. I think this chapter is going to be so called "the calm before the storm". After this, things are going to go get serious. **

**I am sure you noticed that Arthur used to go around half-naked in the Merlin BBC series quite often. So, I thought why brake the pattern. Here is a treat for you; if you want to find Arthur naked in Merlin's chamber, just keep reading. **

* * *

It was almost noon when Guinevere went to the guest chamber to check up their guest for the third time in this morning. She noticed that Morgana had not touched her breakfast yet and was still in sleep. That was when Gwen decided to wake her up.  
"My Lady, are you alright?" she said softly and touched Morgana's arm.

Morgana woke and opened her eyes. She had never felt so refreshed and bright in the morning.  
"Good morning. How long have I slept?" she asked and got up sitting.

"Well, it is almost noon. I would have not wakened you but I got worried," Gwen told as she gave the breakfast tray to Morgana.

Morgana could not believed that she had slept that long. She remembered the nightmare she had seen in the middle of the night, but it had ended after she talked to Merlin. It made her strongly believe that the reason her nightmares stopped was that she decided to stay in Camelot. She was so relieved of thinking that Arthur and Merlin will never meet and that her nightmare will never come to true. But she had no idea that her brother was just on his way in to the palace.

* * *

It was the most odd to enter to your birth place as a stranger, Arthur thought as he marched in to the palace with a guard escorting him in. He had prepared himself for a one of the worst days of his life. He didn't know that Percival had also prepared to give him a one. In a fact Percival had decided to make Arthur's first day as Merlin's servant a living hell. He had taken it as his personal mission to make Arthur to give up his dreams of working in the royal household.

Percival met Arthur in the hall and shook hands with him.  
"Arthur, you are just in time. Welcome to the palace," he said and gave Arthur a mighty squeeze.

"Thanks… So, how do we start this?" Arthur asked. He hoped that before the day was done he would have found a way to get Morgana out from this place.

"Follow me. I'll take you on a tour first. Then we get into the basic chores and meet up with Merlin later," Percival told as he walked towards to staircase. Oh, I have some chores for you alright, he thought with a grin.

* * *

After three hours of training with the knights the warlock prince was heading to the palace across the courtyard. He saw his sister there too getting down from a horse saddle. She had taken a long ride to calm herself down after what happened in the morning. She left her horse to a servant and went in, and Merlin followed her.  
"Mirela, wait!" he yelled and ran to her with his armor and a sword.

She gazed at her brother and got annoyed again because she already knew what he was going to say.  
"What is it, Merlin?"

"Were you riding alone? Wasn't Theodore with you?" Merlin asked concerned.

Mirela had not wanted a guard with her, and in fact she had sneaked out to the stables and took her horse out by herself.  
"No, he doesn't keep up with me anymore. He is old…"

"Look, I know you must be upset because father didn't approve you to join into the sisterhood, but maybe he has a good reason for it."

"Why can't any of you understand that I would not do it for myself, but for the sake of all of you… and for the love of Camelot," Mirela told as she kept walking her brother at her side.

Merlin was silent for a moment but then he pointed out: "If you would join Nimueh you would have to go the Isle of the Blessed. I don't want you to leave. Who would I argue with if you are gone?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, you would always have Gwaine."

Merlin stepped closer to his sister and grinned. "I thought you liked Gwaine?"

Mirela gave an awkward smile back to him. "I did… before he turned out to be a jackass."

"You know, he wanted to become a knight just to please you…"

Mirela shook her head vexed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. He did not. He became a knight because you saved him and he saved you."

They kept walking together towards their chambers already with a better mood. Then Merlin said: "What did you tell to parents about Morgana? Or, then again, whatever it was… thank you."

Mirela stopped at the down of the staircase and turned to Merlin. She looked troubled as she spoke: "Merlin, I am worried… about you. Last night I woke up as I heard Morgana's screams and I was going to go to her but then I heard that you were already the with her… I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard when Morgana told to you about her nightmares. She has foreseen you dying in a battle… You are one of the most irritating person I know and you always rub me up the wrong way but I do not want to see you dead… you are my brother."

Merlin gave her a hug and held her thigh as she burst into tears. The reason she had been so irritated of everything was that she was just so worried of the future of them all.

"It is not going to happen. I promise. I will talk with Morgana about her dream," Merlin said calmly and then he looked at Mirela' eyes and grinned. "Or, maybe it was just hers wishful thinking of what she told."

* * *

The palace seemed huge as Arthur walked through it with Percival who showed him the places. Every here and there were hanging dark blue flags with white dragons on them. They kept reminding Arthur that this was not his home. It hasn't been that for a long time.

They walked through a corridor in the third floor as Percival showed a door with his hand when they passed it. "That is the princess chamber. If you value your life don't ever go there…" he told.

Arthur gazed at the door pondering how delightful it could be just to take a little peek inside of that forbidden territory. Then the craziest idea popped up in his head; he should marry her. He should marry Mirela to get the title to the throne. In a year or two he could get rid of Balinor and Merlin. Accidents happens, even to the warlocks, he though. Maybe they would get eaten by their own dragons. The idea of that made him chuckle but then he noticed that Percival kept going and he ran after him.

"Here are two guest chambers. In here we have a guest. So, don't go in there."

Arthur stopped in the front of the guest chamber door. "Who is the guest?"

"Lady Morgana. She is Merlin's guest. You might want to stay away from her too."

So near but yet so far, Arthur though as he stared at the door. His sister was held right behind it. At least now he knew where she was. He would get in there and he would take his sister out from here.

Percival knocked onto the next door and waited a few seconds and then he opened it. Merlin wasn't in yet so he waved his hand to Arthur and said: "Here we are then; Merlin's chamber. You will come to get to know this room from the top to the bottom."

Arthur walked into the prince's room and took a look around. The chamber appeared regal and very comfortable and something that Arthur would have not mind to own himself.

"Yeah, it is a kind of a handful to keep this place clean," Percival said as Arthur was admiring the room. He sat on the corner of a table and raised his fingers up. "There are three basic rules here. Number one; the loyalty to the royal family. Well, that is obvious. Number two; confidentiality. What happens in the palace stays in the palace. Number three; you do what you are told… no matter how odd it would be you have to do what Merlin told you to, without questions asked."

Arthur frowned to that number three. But then again he was going to be here only one day, two at the most. He could live with that, it was not like he was really going to become Merlin's servant, he thought.

"Oh, and one more thing. You are not allowed to carry any weapons in the palace. For the secure reasons, I am sure you understand. And, especially because you are new here."

"That's alright. I am not carrying anything."

Percival tried to keep his face strait because this was just going to be preposterous soon. It was something he had been planning with Gwaine.  
"So, you don't mind if we make a check?"

"A check?"

"I need you to take off your clothes."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Strip! You might carry a weapon under your clothes and I can't let you see Merlin if I am not sure that you are unarmed," Percival told and crossed his arms over his chest.

Arthur snorted and stared at Percival in disbelief. "I will not remove my clothes in front of you."

Percival sighed heavily and got up standing. "Well, I guess this was it then… You find your way out?"

Arthur stared at him abashed. Right, he was doing this for his sister's sake, he thought.  
"Alright," he sighed inconveniently and took off his shirt.

"Trousers too."

The trousers were dropped down to the ankles, and there he was standing in his birthday suit in the prince's chamber. "Happy now?"

At that moment the door opened and Mirela walked in with her brother behind her. They were in the middle of a chatting when the princess froze after seeing the bare backside of the blond man's. She didn't realize who he was until Arthur turned in to them in puzzled and horror, and covered his valuables with his shirt.  
"Arthur? Oh, my…" she whispered as she recognized Arthur and turned away from him in embarrassed. She did not see these kinds of things every day.

Arthur's anxiety increased even more as he saw Merlin pulling out his sword and staring at him confused.  
"What the hell are you doing?" the young warlock asked and pointed his blade to the blond naturist.

Arthur could not get any rational word out of his mouth as he gazed at Percival and Merlin by turns.

"You, get behind that screen and cover yourself, man! Mirela please, just get out! Percival, a word, if you don't mind?" annoyed warlock prince gave his orders to all those in his presence. Arthur did exactly as he was told not questioning it at all as he sneaked behind the dressing screen.

"Explain! Why there is a naked man in my chamber?"

Percival had difficulties to hold his pokerfaced. "He is going to be your new servant, My Lord."

"I do not have a need for a naked servant!"

"Well, I don't think he is going to scrub your floors down on his knees with his arse uncovered… At least I hope so?"

Merlin gazed at Percival irritated without blink of an eye. "Thanks for that image. Now I got it stuck in my mind."

To Mirela it seemed that there were smacks of Gwaine's humor in the air which she didn't find any funny at the moment. She turned carefully and walked in the front of the screen feeling a partly responsible for this inconvenience that had to occur to Arthur.

"Arthur? I wanted to thank you for that what you did for Guinevere last evening. She is my best friend and I am forever grateful to you for saving her life. It was a very noble deed," she spoke thru the screen trying to keep her voice calm. It was very difficult because she kept seeing his bare body when she closed her eyes.

"Thank you," Arthur sighed embarrassed as he buttoned up his trousers. A talk about his great feat of valor could have not come at any more awkward moment than this.

"He saved Gwen? You knew about this?" Merlin asked surprised and gazed at Mirela.

"Yes, and according to Gwen he was very brave."

Arthur walked behind the screen all dressed up and tried to stay calm. He had already been embarrassed, so there wasn't really anything to lose.  
"My Lord…" he said unable to look at Merlin into his eyes. He kind of hoped that Percival would jump in to explain and save him for anytime now.

Percival felt a bit sorry of his foolish act since Arthur had saved Gwen.  
"Look, that was just horseplay what happened here… Merlin, maybe we should give him a chance."

Merlin took a few steps closers to Arthur. His forehead was frowned in displeased as he stared at him and took a gaze to his sister. "What on earth was that just now? Do you enjoy exposing yourself to the princess?"

Arthur shook his head feeling awkward. "No-ooo!"

"She could be traumatized for life because of this!"

"Merlin, please!" Mirela sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I am that bad looking…"

"Shut up!"

Percival tried to intervene because this was his fault. "Merlin, let me see what he can do and I get back to you later. It is not like his has anything to hide…"

"Apparently not!" Merlin snarled. He did not wish to have Arthur as his servant but right now he just wanted everybody out of his chamber. "Fine. Give him a chance to prove himself. Now clear the room."

When Percival and Arthur had already gone out and Mirela was taking her leave, Merlin grunted to her: "You cunning little witch! Is this the way you are worried about me? Do me a favor, stop!"

"Half-wit!" sister cried out and looked at him fiercely before she rushed out from the room.

"Argh!" Merlin slammed the door shut and could have strangled her. Very soon after that he already felt sorry for saying those things to her. He could not understand why they always ended up quarreling.

* * *

Some hours later and after a great mountain of laundry, Arthur found himself scrubbing prince's room's floor on his knees. It was not any easier as Percival seemed to take all fun out of his slaving.  
"You missed a spot… there," Percival friendly guided showing a one corner of the room.

Arthur wanted to make Percival eat the damn cloth as he took it with him and went over to that corner.

There was knocking from the door and then Guinevere stepped into the room.  
"Percival, I am glad I found you here. I need you," she said as she noticed him sitting in the table his feet up.

Percival got up and stared at Gwen questioningly smiling. "Are you sure Lancelot won't mind?"

Guinevere rolled her eyes and smiled back annoyed. "I need your help… I am chancing window curtains in Mirela's room and I need the help of someone tall," she said and then she saw Arthur getting up in the corner of the room.

Arthur threw the cloth off from his hand when he saw Gwen and walked closer to her. It made him to smile a bit remembering that this woman had almost broken poor Leon's nose.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Guinevere asked surprised.

Before he had a chance to answer Percival told: "He is going to be my replacement. Merlin needs a new servant when I become a knight."

"Yeah… That's pretty much it," Arthur said and pursed up his lips. He was irritated of the fact that he was surrounded by all these beautiful ladies and he was pretending to be just a servant.

Guinevere smiled a little to her savior and realized she had stared at him for too long.  
"Well, it is nice to have you here. I guess we will be seeing each other a lot in the future…"

"Indeed."

Percival felt a bit annoyed listening their conversation, so he spoke: "So… the curtains?"

"Of course… Bye, Arthur," Gwen said and she walked out from the room Percival behind her.

Percival turned once more to Arthur on his way out. "Don't let that cloth get dry. I'll be right back."

And, all of a sudden Arthur realized he was finally alone. This was his chance to get to Morgana, he thought and peeked out from the door to the corridor. There was no one there, so he took his chances and sneaked to the guest room's door and tried the door handle. The door was locked just as he thought. He was going to have to use force to get in.

At the same time on the other side of the door, Morgana enjoyed and smelled the flowers she had got from Merlin yesterday. It made her smile to think about his blue eyes and those funny grins he used to do. It was incredibly good feeling that someone accepted her the way she was; with her magic. Only thing that bothered her was the fact that Merlin didn't know her origins, that she was a Pendragon. She had decided to tell him that she was not engaged. Maybe one day she could also tell him that she was Uther's daughter, but now was not the time for that.

Morgana thought she heard some odd sounds behind the door she had locked as she had took a bath earlier. She placed the flower vase on to the table and went to open the door. On just that very instant when she opened it, Arthur rammed into the room and banged against the table with force. The way he rushed in knocked the vase down from the table and it got broken in several pieces.

Morgana stared puzzled at the man who had rampaged into her chamber until she recognized him.  
"Arthur?" she sighed with round-eyes and in disbelieve as she saw her brother. Then she closed and locked the door again almost in shock.

Arthur could had not been any happier and relieved to see her alive and well.  
"Morgana," he whispered and closed her in his arms embracing her long and thigh.

"W-what… what are you doing here?" Morgana could barely ask as she was hugging him.

Arthur gazed into her eyes stroking gently her arms. "I came to get you out of here. You don't know how glad I am to see you… Are you alright? Have they hurt you?"

"Yes… No… I am fine. They have treated me only well… By the Gods, Arthur. How have you got in here?"

"We followed the slave traders and they told that you were taken to Camelot. So, here we are…"

"We?"

"Me, Leon and Gaius, and one new friend I got on the way… Morgana, is there something I should know about you and Leon? You two are not happening to be engaged, are you?"

Morgana stared at Arthur even more confused. "How do you know about that?"

Arthur frowned in displease and shook his head. "Oh, that lying son of a …"

"No. No we are not… I told that lie to the princess, but how…"

Just then in the middle of their talk someone knocked at the door and both of them got afraid. They stared at each other for a while in a silence and then Arthur started searching a place to hide.  
"I will get you out of here tonight. Be prepared. I will find a way to sneak you out after the dark," Arthur whispered and hid himself behind the door as Morgana opened it carefully.

Merlin stood in the corridor and smiled to Morgana as he saw her opening the door. She tried to smile back at him but was too uneasy to do so.  
"Morgana, is everything alright? You looked troubled?" the young warlock asked.

At that moment she remembered her nightmare; Arthur and Merlin trying to kill each other. She had to do everything to stop Merlin entering the room and finding her brother in there.  
"I am sorry… I smashed a vase by an accident… I was clumsy," she told another little lie.

Gazing those broken pieces on the floor made her comprehend, that her own hopes was also shattered now when Arthur had arrived to rescue her. If she would leave this place she would never again have a chance to learn more about her own gift of magic.

"Don't mind about it. It was only a vase. Can I come in?" Merlin asked as he was still standing in the hallway.

"I'd rather you didn't. Here is such a mess."

Merlin felt a bit surprised of her response. He thought that she might regret the kiss they shared.  
"I would like to talk about what happened last night… I hope you do not think that I tried to take advantage of that situation…"

Morgana saw her brother's mad and sort of an irate expression behind the door as his lips formed the question "what happened last night?" without a sound.  
"No… and nothing really happened," she said and her words were indented for Arthur.

"Right…?"

Morgana walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
"I would love to go out for a walk… " she suggested nervously and tried to smile to Merlin.

"Of course…"

* * *

As Morgana lured the warlock prince out Arthur waited a little while until he was going to sneak back to the prince's room. He stepped onto a piece of the broken vase, and it made a crunchy sound. At the same time he heard a knocking from the door and wasn't able to hide himself fast enough as the door opened and the princess walked in. Mirela had come to talk with Morgana but stumbled across him instead. They both seemed surprised to see each other in there.

"Mirela?" Arthur sighed in relief that it wasn't her brother.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" she asked wondering. She was glad that this time he was all dressed up.

Arthur thought a few seconds and then pointed his hand to the floor. "I am… cleaning this mess," he told assuring and squatted down to pick up the pieces of the broken vase.

"Isn't Morgana here? Don't tell me she went with Merlin again?"

"Again?"

"They have spent a lot of time together… I would have liked to talk with here but I guess I was late… again."

Arthur frowned nervously. He was so annoyed and intense as he picked up the pieces that he cut a wound onto his finger with a one sharp edged piece.  
"Damned…" he yelped and put his bleeding finger into his mouth. He couldn't be any more irritated of the fact that the prince was trying to seduce Morgana and right now there was nothing he could have done about it.

"Here, let me take a look at that," Mirela said friendly and got down on her knees next to him.

Arthur gazed at her, unsure what he should do. He didn't know that princesses would kneel to help their servants. He gave his hand on to hers and Mirela wiped slowly her other palm over the wounded finger whispering a healing spell. "Hálian þes bealubenn."

As her eyes gleamed with the golden fire the bleeding stopped and the small cut in Arthur finger healed. Arthur stared at her bewildered because he had not known that she was a sorceress too.  
"You have magic?" he whispered and was a quite taken aback.

Mirela flashed a smile to him. "Of course, I do. My father is a Dragonlord, my idiot brother is a warlock… it sort of runs in the family."

Arthur nodded but couldn't say anything back. He could not understand how someone so innocent and sweet could be a sorceress. It made him thinking that maybe Gaius was right; maybe all magic couldn't be evil. Then his eyes got up with a golden pendant Mirela was wearing. It was a dragon shaped and resembled very much of the beast in the Pendragons crest.  
"Impressive piece of jewelry," he told as he noticed he had been looking too long to her cleavage.

Mirela picked some of the broken pieces and gave them to Arthur and got back up.  
"Thank you, it was a birthday gift from my father… I know what it reminds of but I like it anyway," she said and touched her necklace.

"It suits you well," Arthur spoke his thoughts out loud as he got up too. Then he realized he should have not said that, even it had crossed his mind to make her a Pendragon one day. He cleared his throat and asked a question: "So, I take that you do not care the Pendragons too much?"

"Uther tried to murder my father, and all those of my kind… What do you think?"

"Right…" Arthur whispered and bowed his head.

"I have to get going. Look, I am sorry what happened today. Maybe I should have not to encourage you to ask for this servant job. My brother could be annoying sometimes… actually a quite a lot. And the humor of Percival's and Gwaine's is something incomprehensible…"

Arthur grinned a bit awkwardly and looked into her eyes.  
"Yes… Well, at least I got to see you again. Thank you… for this," he said smiling and showed his healed finger.

Mirela nodded and was back at the door as she turned and smirked to Arthur.  
"You know, I almost didn't recognize you with your clothes on," she said with a frolicsome voice and sneaked out from the room.

Arthur shook his head chuckling and pursed up his mouth. He had ever met a princess like that. Maybe she was not a princess, maybe she was a temptress alluring him away from his mission. Arthur had to concentrate and put all his focus into the plan to free his sister. He did not have time to woo even how tempting it was.

* * *

Merlin sensed chillness between them as he walked with Morgana in the garden. It felt like they had started everything from the beginning as if was yesterday's morning again. They have had a long conversation about Morgana's nightmare, and it troubled them both.  
"Are you sure everything is alright? You have been so quiet today," he asked worried and turned to Morgana. "Is it something else than your dream that bothers you?"

Of course there was, she was going to flee from Camelot with her brother tonight, and the uncanniest about it was that she would have not wanted to go.  
"I can't get those images out of my mind. I wish there would be a way to stop it from happening. Please, believe me; I don't want you to die, Merlin," she told whispering. Neither did she want to see her brother dying. She could have not told Merlin that it was Arthur who was his enemy.

Merlin stood silently in front of her for a moment. He heard those same words for a second time today, and he did not wish to die either.  
"If you would want to I could take you to meet someone who knows more about foreseeing than I do. He is a druid, and he could help you to control your gift. Perhaps, he could find a way to unveil the faces of those shady figures in your dream... and help us to prevent those events from happening entirely."

"I would really want that."

"Good. We could see him tomorrow… but right now, I would like to ask you to join me for dinner with my parents this evening."

"Your parents? The king and queen?"

"Yes. They would like to meet you. And, they are practically just normal people… like you and me."

"There is nothing normal about you, Merlin."

The young warlock gazed at her with a questioning expression and his eyes narrowed a bit.  
"I meant it in the good way… obviously," Morgana continued and revealed her grin.

Merlin smiled back at her. "Thank you…"

A few rain drops fell down on them and Merlin looked up to the sky. "We should be getting inside before it's…" he didn't even have time to finish his sentence as the rain started to come pouring down.

Morgana squealed and was heading back in to the palace, but Merlin grabbed her from hand and pulled her near, under his arm. He hid her under his jacked to cover from the rain, and she fitted there perfectly because she was much shorter than him.  
"This way," young warlock spoke, as they ran under a roof which lay nearby in the garden. It was a chapel alike small rounded building. It had no door and only few small windows, and several pillars to hold the roof up.

Merlin took of his jacket and shook some of the water off it and placed it on a bench. It was raining heavily outside.

"I am all wet…" Morgana whined and shook her hair with her hands.

"It is just water, not mud..."

She gazed at him amused by the thought of their encounter.  
"Or, something even worse."

"I should have not told you about that horse manure thing."

They laughed a little remembering Merlin's hard luck. Then he took a look around and walked inwards inside the little shrine. It was a holy place to the followers of the Old Religion and it was built in there so that they could worship the Triple Goddess. The interior was modest; there were an altar, few fire bowls and candles.

"Do you feel cold?" Merlin asked and lighted a small fire bowl with his spell: "Forbearnan."

They warmed and dried their hands near the fire as Merlin turned to her pondering.  
"Have you ever used magic… such as casting a spell or anything like that?"

"No. I don't even know how," Morgana whispered.

"Would you like to learn?"

She did not dare to day it out loud but she nodded with a faint trace of a smile on her lips.

Merlin placed a candle in front of her onto the altar, and stepped next to her.  
"Close your eyes and see that candle in your mind. See how it lights with fire and how the flame is burning… breathe calm and open your eyes, and repeat this incantation; Forbearnan."

She opened her eyes but was too afraid to cast the spell. To her it felt like she was playing a game where the stake was her own soul. The young warlock took her hand in his and spoke gently: "There is nothing to be afraid of. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Morgana felt she could trust him and she closed her eyes again, concentrated with all her mind. As she felt ready she beheld the candle and whispered the incantation. A new empowering sensation flowed through her and as her eyes gleamed with golden fire the candle was lighted and flame burned on it. She sighed in bewilderment and gazed at Merlin.  
"I did it! Did I do that? Was it really me?"

"Yes, well done. For a beginner that was great. The most important thing is to stay calm when you are incanting an enchantment. If you get too agitated the results could become very serious," Merlin explained and was also excited of her skills which he had an honor to guide for just this little.

"How serious? What could happen?" Morgana asked sounding worried.

"The intensity of the spell could get stronger than you would want to… When Mirela was seven or eight years old she had a nightmare and she was very scared… She tried to light a candle with a spell but she almost scorched her whole room."

Morgana swallowed silently and concerned. "That must have been dreadful."

Merlin nodded grievously with his forehead frowned.  
"Yeah, it was… She almost burned my favorite toy dragons which my father had carved for me," he said sounding serious.

Morgana's bemused stare made him loose his grip from his bluff and he almost burst into laughter. She hit him onto his chest annoyed of his joking but she could not hold her serious face either. They shared a laugh. And there they were standing in a shelter from the pouring rain and in a cover from other eyes. Morgana had ever experienced anything like this before with anyone. It made her sad that she would have to leave all this behind tonight. She took Merlin's hand onto hers and looked into his amazingly blue eyes.  
"Thank you… for everything," she whispered as if she had been saying goodbyes.

Merlin wanted to tell something much more but all he could say was: "That man, who shall have you, will be very lucky… I know I would be…"

She knew she had lied too much but it was too late to change anything. Just the last white lie she could have told: "It was arranged… I don't love him… but I do like you."

All she wanted was to give a proper goodbye kiss; something to remember as she was gone. The young warlock touched her wet cheek. His touch was warm and tender and it made her tremble as he touched her lips. He had to hunch over to kiss her because she was so much shorter than him, but he didn't mind. Her lips were the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Morgana wrapped her arms around him and held tight, unwilling to let go. They had all the time in the world, at least until the rainstorm was over.


	15. 15 A touch of an evil

So, here is the next chapter. I would have like to get further with this one but I will update more as soon as I can. As you will find out, thing are getting more serious and darker from now on. New questions will pop up; who are the enemies and who are friends. Hope you like it. 

* * *

A raven circled above Camelot and landed outside of a guest chamber's window in the second floor. The black bird brought a message from the Isle of the Blessed. It knocked onto the windows screen with its sharp beak and let out some croaks. 

Morgause the priestess waked from her thoughts by the sound of the raven. She had been packing her belongings because she was leaving soon as the two day's counsel with the court had ended. The blond sorceress went to the window and took a letter that was strapped around the bird's leg. She had sent her news to the high priestess yesterday and now she was holding a response. It was written:

"The army will be in our command soon. The time has come. We need the princess, bring her with you. Force her to come along if you have to."

The letter was signed with the mark of Nimueh's.

"Forbearnan," Morgause whispered a spell, and the letter got up in flames. She let it burn and tossed it to the fireplace. Just then there was a knocking from her door and she went to open it. As she saw Mirela behind it a cool smile lingered with her eyes.  
"You are just the person I wished to see, Mirela. Please, come in," she said softly and guided the princess in to the room.

"I hope I am not bothering you while you are packing," Mirela spoke as she came in.

"Not at all. Tell me, did you have another talk with Balinor?"

"Yes, I did, and he won't let me join you. You don't know how much I would have wanted that."

Morgause asked her to sit on the edge of the bed and she sat next to the princess. She had tried to persuade the king to let his daughter to join the priestess of the Old Religion with poor results. Now she might have to try a different approach. She had been a friend with the princess for a long time and they had become as close as sisters. That is why she genuinely wished that their friendship would last through the difficult times that were ahead.

"It is truly a shame that he doesn't see the potential in you. But perhaps you could come to visit us to the Isle of the Blessed. Why don't you leave with me today? Stay a few days and I can teach you something new…" Morgause suggested and picked Mirela's hand into hers.

"I would love to come but I think now it is not a good time. I will come to visit you after we have handled the threat of Uther Pendragon," the princess assured. Her voice was filled with worry.

Morgause knew she would have to make everything to get Mirela with her, one way or the other. She smiled to her kindly and lowered her voice.  
"I understand… and that's why I would like to give you a gift. I am sure you have heard of the Crystal Cave. I have brought you a crystal from that place. With it you can help your family and your kingdom," she spoke quietly like being afraid that someone else might hear her.

"Do you think I would be powerful enough to wield it?" Mirela asked curiously. She knew the power that such a magical artifact held, and in the same time she was very fascinated yet concerned.

Morgause stroked princess's arm gently and a smile flickered on her lips.  
"After I have taught you, yes. Meet me tonight at the Darkling woods and I show you where I have hid the crystal. I did not dare to bring it here with me because someone might have sensed it. You know its power and that's why it should remain hidden. After you have mastered to use its powers you can see the future… Imagine what you could do with that knowledge."

Those words sounded tempting. Mirela swallowed silently and knew exactly what to do with such power; prevent Morgana's nightmares from happening.  
"Alright, I will see you tonight. Thank you, Morgause. You have always been like a sister to me," she whispered and hugged her friend.

"Good. You remember that place near the creek where we were riding two years ago? I will be waiting there."

Mirela got up and was on her way out but then she turned to Morgause still feeling troubled.  
"War clouds are gathering upon us and it scares me… but still more than that I am worried about Merlin. I am afraid that something bad will happen to him. Are you certain that there is a way to alter the foreseen destiny?"

The blond sorceress walked to Mirela. "I believe so… Tell me, what is it that worries you?"

Mirela took deep breath and sighed heavily. "We have been on each other's throats on these past few days… even than I know that in such times we should stick together more than ever. I felt like he hasn't been himself since he brought that woman here," she told resentfully and gazed at Morgause.

Morgause raised her eyebrows surprised of that and smiled. "Merlin has a woman? That is something new… Are you sure you are not just envious? Who is she?"

"She is Lady Morgana La Fay from Dordona… I think Merlin is in love with her even she hate his guts. You know, he dragged her here and kept locked up in the guest chamber…" the princess told and kept ranting about her brother's actions.

After that name spoke out loud, Mirela's words fell on deaf ears as Morgause gazed at her in confused with round-eyes. "Did you say La Fay?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

Morgause had to turn away from the princess because she did not want her agitated feelings to show. She stepped next to the window but could not focus anything else. Of course she knew that name; it was her own family name, and Morgana was the name of her little sister she thought she had lost. With all these years she had believed that Morgana died as a baby. Morgana was Uther's child but they shared the same mother whom Uther had killed. Morgause pulled herself together. She knew she could not reveal that Morgana was a Pendragon and especially if Morgana had managed to keep it secret by herself.

Morgause faced the princess and spoke:  
"I think I have heard that name before… but I can't seem to remember where. What was that you said she was here for?"

After Mirela's very colorful explanation Morgause was certain that her long lost baby sister was in some sort of trouble. Only the mere existence of her true sister made Morgause nearly forget her well drawn up plans. She felt absent about this new information as she stared at Mirela who was leaving the room.  
"You do not believe that Merlin would force himself on her, do you?"

Mirela gazed at Morgause amused but felt a bit disgusted about the whole matter. "You are talking about Merlin here… Of course not!"

"But he is a man, isn't he?"

"No! He is my brother… I don't want to think anything like that about him. And, he would not do such a thing… to anyone," Mirela sighed annoyed.

It relieved a little bit of Morgause's anxiety. She opened the door for the princess as Mirela was taking her leave.  
"So remember… Come to the creek tonight after the darkness has fallen. I'll wait there," she said and gave a hug to Mirela.

"Alright, I see you later then," the princess spoke smiling and closed the door behind her.

Morgause stood in her room for a while in silence. She would not be leaving from Camelot alone tonight. Her main mission was to get Mirela with her but she would not leave her little sister here either. Morgana was the only one left from her family, her own flesh and blood. The blond sorceress was going to reunite the two of them again.

She picked a dagger with a black ornate handle from her bag and whispered an enchantment as she held it in her hand:  
"Tha culter weorc mín héés, bærne eac déaþscúa ál."

As her eyes gleamed with magical fire, a blue flame glanced on the dagger's blade for few seconds.

She hid the dagger under her cloak and left her room with haste and got to the third floor. The guest chamber's door was slightly open when she walked behind it. Morgause pushed it open and stepped in hesitantly. There was no one in.

As she walked into the room she stepped onto a small piece of the broken vase. Right then her eyes got up with a few drops of blood on the floor. It was Arthur's but she didn't know that. Her mind jumped into a quick conclusion; the blood could only belong to Morgana and someone had hurt her. A fury was kindled in her brown eyes as she thought that there was only one person how could have done this.

Morgause ran from the guest chamber and stormed into Merlin's room in the next door. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

In the very same minute the warlock prince escorted his lady guest back to her camber. The heavy rainstorm had passed and freed them from the pleasant imprisonment which they had shared together. It would have been too bold to walk hand in hand in public but they walked close by to each other as they get to the corridor. Merlin opened the guest chamber's door for Morgana but stayed in the hallway.

They were both wet after the rain, so Merlin suggested:  
"We should change something dry on before the dinner. Do you need help with dressing?"

Morgana raised her eye browns questioningly as she was staring at him. The young warlock's eyes rounded quickly when he realized how his question might have sounded. "I meant that if you need Guinevere or Mirela, I could ask them to come and help," he responded rapidly before Morgana had a chance to say anything.

"I can manage on my own, thanks," Morgana told smiling.

"Alright. I will see you in hour," Merlin said gazing into her eyes and touched her hand one more time before she closed the door. He couldn't help but smile widely as he walked to his own room. Morgana was something amazing and he had fallen in love with her. He had always thought that he would find someone like his mother; a good, rational and temperate woman. Morgana was much more than that; she was kind, compassionate and funny but when she got angry she was pure fire. And that was one of the traits in her which made her irresistible in Merlin's eyes, even it confused him.

Merlin went into his room and threw his wet jacket onto the dressing screen to dry. He would have like to change a few words with his manservant, but Percival were apparently downstairs with that new dollop head servant-trainee, Arthur. For what reason would a sane man get undressed in his chamber anyway, he thought a bit annoyed and took off his belt.

"Where is she?" asked a woman's voice from behind him. It sounded sinister.

Merlin turned and was surprised to face Morgause who stood in a corner of the room. She gazed at the warlock prince with fiery eyes.  
"Morgause, are you lost? If you are looking for Mirela, she is not here. I thought that she might be with you," Merlin spoke to the priestess, and was glad that he did not yet removed all his clothes in front of her.

Morgause stepped closer to him. "I was talking about Morgana La Fay. Where is she? What have you done to her?" she asked and couldn't keep her voice calm.

"I have done nothing to her. Why? She is in the guest chamber… How do you know about her?"

"You will not lay your hand on her again… She comes with me," the blond sorceress told as she walked pass Merlin and towards the door.

Merlin wasn't sure what was going on, but he strongly opposed Morgause's plan.  
"She is not going anywhere. You on the other hand will leave, right now. What do you want from her anyway?"

Morgause stared at him reluctantly, and rose her hand up towards him.  
"I will take her with me. Stay out of my way, My Lord. Or you will seriously regret it," she threatened and went to open the door.

Her words made Merlin remember his conversation with Morgana yesterday. Morgana had told that those with magic had hurt her family. So, there was only one thing he could think of: "Was it you? Did you kill Morgana's family?" he asked seriously and followed the priestess.

Morgause let out a sigh with disdainful laugh. "I wish I would have. But I am pleased if they are dead," she spoke and opened the door.

Merlin wasn't pleased of that answer at all. He threw the door back close with an incantation to stop Morgause leaving from the room until this was over. His act made the blond priestess furious. She wouldn't let anyone to stand on her way, not even the prince of Camelot. She gazed at Merlin and with a one movement of her hand she threw him against the wall with her magic.

The warlock prince could have not seen that coming or at least he didn't expect it to happen. He needed a minute just to get back up on his feet after that hard hit which got the wind knocked out of him. He chased Morgause to the guest chamber's door and as she was going to open it, he returned the favor.  
"Oferswing!"

Morgause was tossed away from the door by the force of his spell. She slowly raised herself up from the floor.

Merlin stepped in front of the guest chamber's door. He was ready to protect his lady guest, even with a force if he had to.  
"King will hear about this, Morgause. Get out! And you are better to stay away from Mirela as of now!" he told resentfully to the priestess. He had never called his father a king unless there was a serious reason for it. This was serious enough.

Morgana had heard strange noises from the corridor when she was drying her hair. She opened the door and saw Merlin behind it. First she was pleased to see him, but then he turned to her looking restless and spoke: "Morgana, stay there, and lock the door."

Suddenly Merlin's eyes rounded as he stared at her. He frowned with pain and lowered his gaze down and saw a black handle of a dagger sticking out from his left side. Blue shirt got tainted with blood around the dagger. A shock was taking a hold of him and he gasped in agony and in disbelieve as he dropped down on his knees. Every heartbeat echoed in his head, every heartbeat felt like he was sinking down, lower and lower.

Morgana gazed at him in horror as he collapsed down with a dagger that pierced his flesh.  
"Merlin!" she screamed and got down on her knees holding him next to her. She raised her face towards the blond woman, terrified by her act against Merlin.

Morgause walked closer to them and realized the damage she had done, but there was no way to take it back.  
"Morgana, come with me!" she demanded and offered her hand to the black-haired lady.

"No! How could you do this? Who are you?" Morgana cried and held the warlock prince in her arms. He was bleeding badly and was only barely conscious.

Merlin whispered something with muttering and a golden gleam visited his half closed eyes. A fireball emerged onto his palm, and blue weary eyes stared at Morgause menacing. He would protect Morgana till his last breath. "You… will not… get her!"

Morgause did not dare to step closer as Merlin was armed with a fireball even he might not have a strength to cast it at her.

"Guards!" he shouted groaning. He knew he could not hold for much longer because the spell was consuming his remaining energies.

The blond sorceress had to relent for now. There was too much in stake and she had no afforded to lose it. Morgause stared at her little sister who seemed to genuinely care about the prince.  
"Fotgitelian min hléor üre ferhþsefa, fotgitelian hwa üre wálá," she whispered an enchantment to make Morgana to forget her face and her evil act. She would come for her later, she though as she flee through the corridor.

Morgana felt numb for a few seconds after Morgause had left. As she regained the control of her mind she found herself embracing wounded Merlin on her lap. She had no idea how had this happen or who could had done it. Fearful tears filled her eyes as she stroked gently warlock's cheek and held his hand tightly.  
"Merlin… please, stay with me…" she whispered crying.

The wounded prince squeezed her hand in pain as the enchanted dagger was stealing his life. "It burns… please … take it off…" he stammered silently.

* * *

It was almost the dinner time. Mirela chatted with Guinevere and Lancelot in the hall. Their wedding plans sounded sweet and romantic, and she liked to offer her assistant with the arrangements. 

Gwaine was passing by but he decided to join them when he saw them standing there. He nodded first to the princess and then spoke: "So, how are our little lovebirds doing?"

Guinevere and Lancelot gazed at each other lovingly.  
"We have almost everything under control," Lancelot told smiling.

Gwen sighed shaking her head. "No we don't. There are still dozen of things to do before the wedding."

Lancelot shrugged his shoulders. "Right! I guess we are not yet done."

Mirela gazed at the rascal knight irritated because it had been his and Percival's idea to strip Arthur full naked and make him feel embarrassed. She was going to spoke her mind and tell what she thought about Gwaine's witless humor, but then all of a sudden a strange feeling grabbed a hold of her. She shivered as if she had felt cold. A faint and distant whisper of her brother's filled her mind for a few seconds. It made her to turn away from Guinevere and the knights, and without a word she rushed to the staircase, only hearing those weak sounds in her head.

Gwaine stared at the others and then at the fleeing princess. He pursed up his lips and scratched his stubbly chin. "Is it just me, or is she avoiding me for some reason?"

Guinevere gazed at her direction worried. "There is something wrong…," she said and ran after Mirela. The two knights followed Gwen unsure what was going on.

Mirela ran up the stairs to the third floor, following than dreadful feeling what kept getting stronger as she approached it. On the corridor waited an unthinkable sight, something that she had always been afraid of. Merlin lied on the floor bleeding, his upper body on Morgana's lap, and she was crying as she held him.

Mirela was in shock and she wanted to scream after seeing her brother in that condition.  
"Merlin?" she whispered in disbelieve and ran to them. She dropped down on her knees next to him and didn't even saw that her dress stained with his blood. Merlin wasn't responding. He laid still, his eyes closed and he looked so pale and felt cold as she touched him to check his pulse. His heartbeat was weak, but there was yet some life left in him.

Two guards ran to them from the other side of the corridor. They had heard Merlin's shout and Morgana's cries for help.

As Mirela saw Morgana holding a bloody dagger in her hand she raised her eyes at her in confused.  
"What have you done?" she asked barely whispering. Then a rage burst inside of her, and she asked it again screaming at Morgana.

"Get away from him! Get her out of my sight!" devastated princess shouted with fierce.

Morgana dropped the dagger from her hand as the guards dragged her further from the wounded prince.  
"No! I wasn't me! I didn't do this… Please, believe me, I did not do this to him," Morgana tried to tell crying as a guard held her from her arms and took her away. She couldn't let Merlin out of her sight until she was taken to the staircase and to downstairs. Only her cries echoed through the hallway: "Merlin!"

"Get my father! Get Alice! NOW!" Mirela cried out as she pulled up Merlin's shirt to see the wound on his side. The cut was deep and blood seeped out from it. Tears filled her eyes and she was shaking as she placed her hands on the over the wound.  
"Burhhælaþ… Ic pe purhhæle pinu licsar!" she incanted a healing spell, and with it she felt like she had lost a great mount of her stamina.

The stab wound healed as it got closed by her magic. Mirela sighed in relief but then the cut started bleeding as if it had been done again. Why was this happening, she thought and could not believe her eyes. Wasn't her magic strong enough to heal him?

Guinevere, Lancelot and Gwaine ran to the royal siblings. There wasn't too much time to think after they saw the state Merlin was in.

"I get Alice!" Gwen said and ran back to the staircase with Lancelot who was going to find the king.

Mirela tried another healing spell, and another, but the wound kept opening again. She screamed in frustration as her own energies started to run dry.

Gwaine stepped next to Mirela and squatted down staring at his wounded friend.  
"Let's get him to bed," he said fighting against his own tears, and picked Merlin up into his arms. He couldn't believe that Merlin would ever end up like this. Gwaine carried the warlock prince into the chamber and carefully placed him onto the bed.

The princess wouldn't give up for trying. She bowed over her brother when sitting on his bed and took a deep breath.  
"Merlin, please… please, don't leave me," she whispered. She was exhausted and trembling. Tears fell down on her cheeks and she had to bite her lips to stop herself from sopping. Again she put her palm over the bleeding cut and closed her eyes.

"Purhhaele licsar eac lácnung intend," she whispered the last spell she could think of.

The wound was burned closed with a bright blaze and it left a burn scar on Merlin's flank. The smell of burned flesh filled the air. It made Mirela felt sick but she did not left by his side. The last incantation kept the wound closed.

The arriving of Alice and Balinor seemed to take forever as Gwaine and Mirela waited them next to Merlin. Mirela had never seen Gwaine looking so serious. Now she wished that he would say something stupid what would get Merlin to giggle, but Gwaine sat in silence and Merlin rested quietly. Only sound in the room was his labored breathing. 


	16. 16 The plans

**This became a quite long chapter but the story isn't over yet. I will continue and update this when I have a chance.**

**I am sorry for all the misspells I seemed to keep making even I tried to read it several times before publishing.**

**All of your reviews have been sweet and made me jumping up and down with joy. Thank you, thank you so much. I am amazed that there are already so many who had read this and liked it. Like I write earlier, things are getting more complex from now on. So, here we go again:**

* * *

A few well selected words with a charming smile to a woman and you can get anything you want, Arthur though with a grin as he and Percival was returning from the palace's kitchen. They had gone there to get something to eat but Arthur charmed the main cook to give them a proper dinner that would had fit for a king.

Percival looked at the blond manservant as they walked across the hall.  
"You know Arthur… I might have been wrong about you. You are alright. I'll have a talk with Merlin and this job will be all yours in two weeks," he told and patted Arthur onto his shoulder.

"Great," Arthur said trying to sound at least a bit exited, which he was not. He only needed one day to get Morgana out, and he hoped that this would be the day.

"I am… sorry about that stripping thing earlier today. It was all Gwaine's idea. I didn't mean it would end up like that…" Percival told with regret, but then he could not help but smirk. "Oh, man… your expression was priceless when Mirela walked in."

Arthur nodded his head irritated and tried to smile. "Yeah… I am glad you found that amusing. For a minute there I was afraid that Merlin was going to emasculate me," he sighed annoyed. Then they both had a laugh.

Just then he saw something unexpected and troublesome what made him to lose his grin; two guards dragged Morgana in their grip through the hall towards them. His sister looked like she had been crying and there was blood on her hands.

"What is going on?" Arthur asked worried as he saw his sister in their hands.

"I don't know," Percival said and marched in front of the guards. "What is this? What have happened?" he asked from them.

Another of the guards recognized Percival as Merlin's servant so he spoke to him: "The prince is on his deathbed… and she is to be blamed."

Percival couldn't believe those words. He just stared at the man and his eyes widened with concern. Then he took off and rushed to his lord with hurry. Arthur gazed at Morgana, he was distraught because of this all. If they thought that Morgana had tried to kill the prince they would execute her.

"I did not do it. I swear… I don't want him to die," Morgana cried out as the guards kept leading her ahead. She looked at Arthur and shook her head and prayed that he would not do anything stupid. "No. Don't…" she whispered to him when she saw Arthur following them.

Arthur knew he could take down those two guards and maybe some more but he might not have a chance to get Morgana out from the palace alone. He had to think, and then he came up with a though.

"Mirela," he whispered to himself. He had to talk with the princess. She would be the only one who could help, he though and ran after Percival.

* * *

As Arthur reached the corridor of the third floor he had to step aside and give way to a forthcoming group of troubled men. They were in hurry and they were lead by king Balinor. Behind him came Percival carrying unconscious Merlin in his arms, and Lancelot and Gwaine followed them. They went pass Arthur with haste.

"Remember to keep him warm," Alice shouted from the corridor to the men as they went up the stairs.

Arthur saw the warlock prince only for an instant as Percival was carrying him. He could have sworn that Merlin was dead because that pale and lifeless the prince looked.

The corridor was silent again and Arthur walked through it to the prince's chamber's door. On the floor in front of the guest chamber was a small puddle of blood. Arthur passed it pondering what had exactly happen here, and did Morgana have anything to do with it. As he came near the prince's chamber he heard tearful woman's wailing. He carefully looked in behind a partly open door and saw Mirela crying in her mother's arms. Guinevere was also in the room and consoled the royal women who shared the same grief.

Arthur decided to wait and stayed in the corridor for a while. He could not get his gaze off from the blood that was on the floor. He turned away from it, but he knew it was still there. So, he went to get water bucked and a cloth and washed it off. He growled silently to himself as he scrubbed the floor; was he really becoming a damn servant. Wouldn't his father be proud to see him now on his knees?

* * *

Up on the north tower the Great Dragon landed on the wing and gazed down at the Dragonlord who had summoned him.  
"King Balinor, you have called me. For what reason is it this time?" Kilgharrah asked and bowed to Balinor.

Balinor nodded to the great beast and turned to give a sign to Percival so that he could bring Merlin in front of the dragon.  
"I will ask a lot from you, old friend… I want you to save the life of my son. Merlin was attacked and he is dying. I want you to cure him from the dark magic that was embedded into him thru an enchanted dagger," king said as Percival carried the prince to him with Lancelot and Gwaine.

Prince's manservant and the knights gazed at each other questioningly; was the king serious when he asked them to place their wounded friend at to the mercy of that beast. They had seen a dragon only once and from a distance, but they did as their king told and laid Merlin down before Kilgharrah.

Kilgharrah watched at the young warlock who was struggling with his life. He lowered his head down and breathed his healing powers at Merlin, and with it the young warlock was freed from the grip of the dark magic. The dragon's breath cured entirely his stab wound.

As he was done, the big golden eyes turned to Balinor and he spoke: "So, it has begun. The dark visions that were foreseen are coming alive. I warned the young warlock to choose his friends carefully."

King squatted down and placed his hand onto Merlin's forehead and stared at the dragon with serious expression. "Did you know that this would happen to Merlin? Are you saying that this was Uther's doing?"

"I did not saw this coming, but I sense the essence of Uther's here. One way or the other Pendragons are behind this. You should consider all the measures to avoid this from happening again."

"I assure to you that this matter will be dealt with in earnest. I do not take lightly any assault against my family. Kilgharrah, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You know how much my family means to me," Balinor told grateful and bowed to the great beast. He picked his unconscious son in his arms as Kilgharrah left and flew away.

Grateful tears filled Balinor's eyes as he carried the boy back into the palace. He remembered how he held that tiny baby boy in his arms twenty years ago. He knew it back then that his son was special and he knew it now that his son was a survivor.

* * *

Arthur leaned his back against the corridor's wall and waited to have a chance to speak with the princess. He was working on a plan in case his sister was going to be accused for an attempted murder of the warlock prince. He noticed that the king and his knights were coming back and they brought Merlin with them. The prince was still out cold and Balinor carried the son by himself.

Arthur bowed his head down when they walked pass him and stayed out of their way. In his eyes Merlin looked just as dead as he was when they took him to upstairs. Arthur had no idea what they had done but he believed it must had something to do with magic. He went to take a peek as they laid the prince back onto the bed. Everyone in the chamber seemed more or less relieved now, and Arthur tried to hear what they were speaking about.

"Thank the Gods," Hunith whispered and hugged her husband a long while. Then she went to her son and sat next to him on his bed stroking his black hair gently. His eyes were closed but he didn't felt so cold anymore and his breathing was normal. His body was healed but it would take time before he would be as he was before the stabbing.

Mirela gazed at her brother in silence next to his bed. She let out a long relived shivering sigh and wiped her eyes. Balinor laid his hand on her shoulder and spoke with a gently voice: "You did well, my child. You saved your brother… I am proud of you… You must been very worn-out? Your mother and I will stay with him. You go to rest now. "

Mirela wasn't able to say anything back because she felt shame of her early behavior, and she was exhausted and ready to burst into tears at any second. She hugged her father and nodded to him, and took another look at Merlin. She knew that she could have not saved his life on her own, but maybe she did buy him more time.

Balinor stroked her cheek tenderly and pressed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Go on now. You two will be squabbling again tomorrow like this never happened," he said with a compassioned smile which made Mirela shed a hopeful tear.

In the mean while Percival came to talk with Arthur to the hallway.  
"Arthur, I think it is better that you will leave now. This is going to be a one long night. Come back in day or two as thing have got back to normal," Percival advised with a low voice.

"Am I supposed to be near Merlin? Isn't that what the servant does?" Arthur asked and wanted to stay inside the palace near Morgana.

"Well, yeah… but that's still my job. Look, because you just started here you could easily become a suspect and believe me, you don't want to be here when the king starts to search the one who did this to his son," Percival told whispering, and then he went back to Merlin's chamber.

Arthur sighed heavily and rubbed his head. What was he going to do now, he though worried but then he saw Mirela coming out from the room. She was lost in her thoughts as she walked to the corridor and stumbled into Arthur once again.

"Mirela, may I speak with you for a while?" Arthur asked quietly as she raised her gazed at him. Her eyes were red from tears and she looked tired. Even so Arthur found her beautiful.

"Alright… Could you please walk me to my chamber," she whispered softly. She felt dizzy after all those healing spells and she needed someone to lean on to, but she had not wanted to others to know how weary she really was.

Arthur offered his arm and walked with her.  
"What happened here?" he asked while he escorted her towards her room.

"Merlin was stabbed. He could have died because of her."

"Surely, you don't think that the woman you were talking about earlier could have done this? Why would she have?"

"I don't know… but if she did this, she will pay… I saw her holding a dagger next to Merlin…"

"That doesn't proof anything. She could have found him like that…"

"What are you saying? Why do you defend her?"

"All I am saying is that… If she is not guilty, you do not want an innocent woman to be condemned, do you?"

Mirela closed her eyes and sighed. "No, of course not. But who could have done it then?"

Arthur opened the door for her as they got to princess's chamber.

"May I come in?" he asked as she went in. He remembered that Percival had warned him not to ever go in there.

"Yes, do come in."

The forbidden territory, Arthur though as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Mirela walked next to a side table and took a water can and poured some water to her cup. Her hands were trembling badly as she took a sip from it and then it dropped through her hand onto the floor.  
"Damn it," she whispered annoyed and tired as she was going to squat down to pick it up.

"Let me," Arthur spoke and picked the cup for her.

"Thank you… What was it that you wanted to talk about, Arthur?"

Arthur put the cup down from his hands stepping closer and looked into her eyes.  
"I think there is something you need to hear about that lady guest… Percival asked me to leave and I can't stay here for long… but I could give you some new information about her," he spoke, giving out a little pait.

"If there is something you know about her you should tell it to my father."

"I am just a… servant, and I don't think the king would listen to me, but he would listen to you. You are the only one I could share that information with. Besides I have to check some facts first before I can be sure… Is there any chance you could meet me outside the palace tonight?"

"You are really not from around here, are you? Your words have the same value as the king's himself. Well, almost anyway. Tell me what do know about Morgana and I tell it to my father."

"I do not want to say anything until I am completely sure. I did tell to you about my sister yesterday. Believe me, I would do anything to get her back if I only could. And I am sure you would do anything for your brother. That's why I think that this information can be a matter of life and death. Mirela, would you come to see me later? I will tell you then what I have found out."

Mirela stared at his eyes and felt like he was telling the truth. She was convinced that he was being sincere, especially when he mentioned her brother after today's incident. She would have done anything for Merlin's sake.

"Very well. There is an old chapel at the south end of the Upper town. I will see you there before the nightfall," she told and wanted to decide the meeting place. She had also another date for tonight, with Morgause. And the old chapel lied conveniently along her way to the gates.

"Great… I will meet you there," Arthur said pleased. He could not help but just let his eyes rest on her for a moment and only beheld her. He was in the princess's chamber; maybe the only place in Camelot where no man had ever gone before. Not a bad achievement for the first day in the palace, he thought smiling.

"So, how is Merlin? Is he going to be alright?" Arthur asked then and tried to keep his thoughts under control.

"I hope so. The Great Dragon healed him. I do not know anything more powerful than the dragon's magic," Mirela told quietly. Her own words calmed her down and she was sure that her brother would be alright soon.

"I might know one force of nature which is more powerful than that," Arthur said and got Mirela's attention.

"Really, what is it?"

"Love…" he continued whispering.

They gazed at each other smiling a bit shyly and Arthur slowly leaned towards her and was going for a kiss, when there was a knocking from the door.

"Mirela, do you feel any bet…?" Guinevere was asking as she came in to the room. She was seriously surprised after realizing that she had interrupted something. She found two the worst actors in front of her as Mirela and Arthur tried to pretend that nothing was going on in here.

Arthur hasted back to the door ashamed and bypassed Gwen on his way. He cleared his throat and bowed to Mirela.

"I will make sure that Merlin has everything his needs… as you asked, My Lady… I will see you later, then," he spoke awkwardly and closed the door as he stepped out from her room. He could only thank all the Gods that it was not the king who entered into the room just now.

Guinevere raised her eye brows questioningly and walked to Mirela. The princess bit her lower lip and gazed at her back innocently with a grin. "Well… at least he was not naked…"

"Thank Gods for that," Gwen sighed and shook her head. "You know, you are going to need a chaperone from now on, young lady."

* * *

Arthur marched back to the palace kitchen and told the main cook that he was asked to take the dinner to the prisoner. After he had made so good impression to the cook earlier she gave him a tray with something to eat for the arrested woman. With it he went down to the dungeon and told to the guard that he was the prince's servant and he was ordered to bring food to Morgana. To his surprise the guard let him pass and walked him in front of the prison cell where Morgana was held.

Morgana was sitting in her cell on a hard bed and as she saw her brother behind the bars she got up in disbelieve. Arthur slipped the tray into her cell under a small opening in the cell's door.

"I brought you food… I'll wait until you have finished and take the tray back," Arthur said calmly and tried to keep his face straight.

Morgana walked next to the bars and waited as long as the guard had left them alone. Then she leaned onto the bars and gazed at Arthur regretfully.

"I am not going to even ask how you got in here," she whispered and smiled after seeing a friendly face.

Arthur held her hands through the bars and was in the verge of crying. He pulled himself together because he had to be strong now. "Morgana, what happened? They believe that you tried to kill Merlin."

"No. I did not. I don't know what happened but there was someone else… I can't remember the face… It is like it has been wiped out from my mind… How is he? Merlin?" she told quietly.

"The princess is convinced that he will survive… but it doesn't matter. I will get you out from here like I promised…"

Morgana was relieved that Merlin was alive and sighed. She squeezed Arthur's hand and lowered her voice even more. "Please, Arthur. Don't do anything stupid. Just leave while you can."

The worried older brother shook his head determinedly.

"I will not forsake you here. We will walk out from Camelot before the dawn, together. I promise," he said and took a look around. There were no guards near so he continued smiling. "Do you remember that time when we got stuck into the cave in the eastern forest?"

Tears fell down on Morgana's cheeks but she nodded smiling. "Yeah… Leon had told that a troll lived in there and you wanted to slay it. You were only twelve years old and you stole father sword…"

"As we got inside we found no trolls… but the entrance of the cave collapsed and we couldn't go back. Do you remember that I promised to get us out from there then?" Arthur continued their story.

"And, you did… eventually."

Arthur looked into her eyes and closed her hands into his. "Morgana, I will find a way to get you out from here… just as I did then," he whispered as he heard footsteps of a guard approaching.

* * *

In the Rising Sun tavern Gaius, Leon and Elyan had just finished their dinner as they saw Arthur marching in looking furious. He waved his hand to them as a sign to follow and rushed upstairs into their room. Their blond companion seemed very agitated and probably could have ripped something in pieces.

After hearing a frustrated "Aaarrgghh!" from the room, Leon gazed at the old physicist and then took a peek into the room with caution. Arthur walked a circle nervously inside.

"Arthur? What happened? Did you see Morgana? Is she alright?" Leon asked worried and stepped in.

Arthur sat down on a bed and covered his face in his palms. "Yes, I saw her… I thing they are going to kill her," he told and wiped his eyes.

"What? Why?" Leon asked even more worried and sat on another bed across from Arthur.

Old Gaius and Elyan came also in and closed the door. They all were troubled by his words. After Arthur had told them what had happened they all sat quietly for a while. Then Leon broke the silence and looked at his best friend asking: "What are we going to do? Gaius, you know the palace. We could have a use for those secret passages you told."

"Indeed… If my memory serves me right, there is one secret passage from the dungeon. The entrance to the passage is outside of the city. If we could find it…" Gaius told pondering.

Elyan shook his head to the old physicist. "We can't use it… because we can't use it. How long is it that you where here before? That passage is protected with some sort of magical gate. No one can go through it without a correct enchantment. And, only the royal family knows it," he said and others gazed at him questioningly. "What? Gwen told that to me years ago, after she had started her work inside the palace."

Arthur got up from the bed and sighed heavily. He did have another plan.

"If nothing else works, we are going to make a trade. We will force them to exchange Morgana to someone?" he told and watched at each one of his companions.

Elyan didn't like the sound of that and frowned. "No! You are not going to use Gwen again…"

Arthur raised his hand calmly and stared at them. "That prince Merlin took my sister… I will take his..."

Old Gaius got up on his two feet faster than Arthur could have guessed.

"Have you lost your mind?" he cried out stumped and stared at the young lord under his brows.

"Arthur, you are talking about kidnapping the princess… That is insane!" Leon growled troubled.

Arthur shook his head and took a deep breath. "It would not practically be a kidnap… because she will come to me," he told sounding serious.

The three of them gazed at each other puzzled and then turned to Arthur. There was a strong resistance against Arthur's plan. They all knew how dangerous game he was playing and that they all could end up into gallows for this.

"We should talk to king Balinor. He is a reasonable man and he would understand…" Gaius tried to convince Arthur. He had said it several times that they should just talk to the king but Arthur had not wanted to even consider that possibility.

"And, what would I tell him? Hello, I am Arthur Pendragon, my sister might have tried to murder your son. Would you please let her go? Father would be so pleased."

Arthur sat back down annoyed. "Listen, I will not let them kill Morgana. I will do this alone if I have to… you can go. I can't ask you to risk your lives."

Leon sat next to his friend and had a long thought. Then without a blink of his eyes he spoke: "You are going to get yourself killed without me. I come along."

Elyan walked restlessly back and forth in the room. He felt anguished because he had thought that he could finally reunite with his family. If he would get into this, he might have to kiss goodbye to his hopes for seeing Gwen and his father again. But then again, he felt the guilt that this was also partly his fault.

"Alright… But if we get got, there should be no harm come to my family. None of you would know my connection to Guinevere," he said and sat down near of the other two.

Gaius swallowed silently and stood in front of them. He did not like this at all, but he knew that he was old and there were only some years left for him anyway. "Can you swear to me that no harm would come to the princess if we do this?" he asked gazing at Arthur.

"I do not want to harm her. We let her go safe and sound, after we got Morgana back. I swear," Arthur vowed.

"So… this must be the most stupid idea you ever had… Let's hear it then," Leon spoke and looked at his best friend with a grin.

* * *

It was already evening and Morgana was brought in front of the king and the court for questioning. Members of the court bombarded her with questions: Did you try to kill the prince? Why did you do it? Who was it if it was not you? Did you see who stabbed him, then? Who send you? Who are you really?

Morgana stood in front of them shackled around her wrists, two guards behind her. She tried to answer to them as the best as she could without giving away her true identity. It would have been the nail in her coffin if she had told that she was Uther's daughter.

The king seemed absent when she was interrogated by the court members. He sat silently on his throne but he heard every word that was spoken. He did not enjoy this at all. In fact he hated to be a king in days like this. He had heard Lancelot's testimony; how Morgana had tried to stab Merlin two days ago when they had saved her from the slave traders.

"This is enough," Balinor said weary after he had heard everything there was to hear. He got up from his seat and walked closer to the imprisoned woman. It was unorthodox gesture for a king to do, but he considered himself unorthodox king anyway.

Morgana bowed her head down and could have burst to tears at any second. She was afraid, very afraid.

Balinor gazed at her feeling sorry and with some sort of compassion. He did not believe that anyone deserved to die because of their actions. And it gave him a great grief to fulfill his duties as a king. Any assault against the royal family was punished by death. That was the law. There was only one questions left unanswered.

"Lady Morgana, please tell me; do you have any connection what so ever to Uther Pendragon?" he asked and looked into her eyes.

Morgana could not look back to him. It felt awful to deny your own father. She felt shivers going through her as she whispered: "No…"

Balinor could saw from her eyes and appearance that she lied. He nodded quietly and could have not been anymore sorry for her sake. Was this what the Great Dragon had sensed, he thought.

Sedwin, one of the Counselors, approached to the king. The questioning had left them with empty results, so he offered another kind approach.

"Sire, if you give us an hour or a two in the interrogation room with her, then I am sure…" his sentence was cut as the king stared at him angrily. He took few steps backwards without another word.

"I said this is enough," Balinor told. He saw no reason to cause more suffering to the poor woman, even she might have been Uther's spy. He took a deep breath and looked at her calmly but regretful. "Lady Morgana La Fay, you have been found guilty to attempted murder of the prince Merlin… I am sorry, but I have to sentence you to death. The punishment will be executed at the dawn," king told quietly. It broke his heart to do this. That young poor woman wasn't must older than his own daughter. He did not want revenge, he did not want to sentence her to death, but he had to do his duty as a leader of his people.

Morgana started crying after those words. She could not understand why this was happening to her. Everything was alright just a few hours ago, and now she was going to die at the next sunrise. First she was worried about herself, but then suddenly she remembered her nightmare. Was her death going to led Arthur and Merlin to fight against each other to the death as well?

"Please, no… Wait…" she said crying as the guards took her away from the throne room.

* * *

It was just before the darkness was falling down over Camelot. Mirela stood silently in the doorway of her brother's room. He had not regain consciousness yet. Princess gazed at Hunith and Balinor who sat together hand in hand next to Merlin's bed comforting and supporting each other. Their love seemed to hold everything, she thought as she moved quietly through the corridor to the staircase.

She sneaked out from the palace and covered her head with a hood of a cloak. It wasn't the first time she was out on her own, and she knew how not to draw attention.

She believed that when she would get that crystal Morgause promised to her, she would be able to see through what really happened to Merlin, and who stabbed him.

Arthur sat on the stairs in front of the old chapel. He was already starting to wonder was she coming or not but then he noticed someone approaching and got up on his feet.

Mirela walked closer and checked her surroundings before she took off her hood. I would not do any good for her reputation to been seen alone with a man at the evening time. Arthur smiled as he recognized her and came on the half way.

"Mirela, you came. Are you alone?" he asked a bit surprised. He had prepared to take down a guard or two who might have been escorting her. Elyan was also near in case Guinevere had come with her.

"I have been sneaking in and out from the palace ever since I turned fourteen. I need my own time every now and then," she told smiling back at him. She had a time to rest and change clothes, and she felt must better now. She had a funny tickle in her stomach since they almost kissed at the last time they saw. She was over eighteen years old, but she had never been kissed before. Mostly because no boy have not dared to approach her when they knew who she was; a princess and a sorceress.

"A sneaky princess? I like that," Arthur said with a grin. He had been a little worried that she may not show up after that attempt of a kiss he did.

They started walking together onto the alley and talked on their way.

"So, did you clear the facts about Morgana? What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Mirela asked and tried to stay in the more important topic.

"I did, yes… Is she still held as a suspect?"

Mirela lowered her gazed down. "Not anymore… She has been found guilty. The execution is tomorrow morning…"

"But she did not do it!" Arthur cried out.

"How would you know that for so sure?"

Arthur could not help but reconsider his thoughts about those with magic.

"I guess it would be easy for your kinds to judge her because she is a Pendragon," he spoke with anxiety in his voice.

Mirela stopped walking and stared at him with round-eyes. "What… did you just said? Morgana is a Pendragon? Who is she? Uther's daughter?" she asked puzzled and afraid.

Arthur turned to her confused. "You didn't know that?"

The dark visions foreseen by the druids and Nimueh's came back into her mind.

"By the Gods, it has already started. She did it on purpose. I have to go back and tell this to my father. Thank you, Arthur. You have been a great help," she spoke fast and was going to run back home with this new information.

Arthur seriously considered amputating his own head because he seemed not to been able to hold his tongue. Of course Morgana had not told them who she was. Idiot, he shouted to himself inside his head.

"Wait, please!" he yelled and grabbed her from hand.

Just in the very same second pieces fitted into the puzzle in Mirela's head. She turned cautiously towards the blond man. Suddenly she was scared to be near him.

"Arthur? As Arthur Pendragon?" she whispered feeling afraid realizing who he really was.

He looked guilty for lying to her and he was shamed for what he was going to do.

"I am so sorry, Mirela," he whispered gazing into her eyes. He took a tight hold of her and pressed a handkerchief over her face. It was soaked with tranquilizer liquid. She tried to fight back but he held tightly her against him. Arthur saw a faint golden gleam in her eyes before she passed out in his arms.

* * *

"Merlin!"

A distant and weak scream of Mirela's woke Merlin from his dream as he heard it inside his mind. His eyelids felt heavy as he opened his eyes. It took some time before he did see clearly. There were dark in his chamber, only some candles shed light into it.

"Merlin, my dear son…" Hunith whispered joyfully and sat next to him on the side of the bed holding his hand.

"Mmm…" young warlock tried to speak but his mouth felt numb, and he could not passed any clear word out from him. He tried to get up sitting but his whole body felt weak, he could not even lift his hand. Only good thing was that the pain was gone too. The dark magic had consumed his energies, but at least he was still alive.

He felt like he was trapped inside his own body which refused to do as he would had wanted to. He couldn't help but just lay in there, weakest that he had ever been before. It was annoyingly helpless feeling, like almost having been paralyzed.

It was starting to come back what happened. He thought; _Is Morgana alright? Mother, please tell me Morgause did not get her_.

Only thing he could do was to listening his mother's words.

"We were all so worried about you. Thank the Gods, you survived… The Great Dragon cured you. You have to take easy now. Alice said that you body needs rest, but it will become normal within time, don't worry, my dear," she told softly and stroked his cheek like she used to do when he was little boy.

Merlin blinked his eyes weary and noticed that Lancelot and Percival also came into his chamber, next to his bed. Both of them sighed relieved and gave big smiles as they saw him eyes opened.

"Gods, Merlin… You gave us a scare," Lancelot said and tapped on Merlin's shoulder.

Percival looked even bigger than before when he stood near the bed and gazed at the prince. "I am sorry, Merlin. I should have been there by your side," he told quietly.

Merlin swallowed and he would have wanted to tell: _It is alright, Percival. You could have not done anything._

Lancelot leaned closer and asked: "Do you remember anything what happened to you? Do you remember who attacked you?"

The young warlock tried to focus and strain. "Mmm… mmmoorg… aa…"

Lancelot and Percival gazed at each other seriously.

"Morgana? Just as we thought. Don't worry, Merlin. She is locked up in the dungeon and awaiting execution by morning," Lancelot explained. He didn't want to say it now, but he did have a bad feeling about Morgana ever since they met her as she tried to stab Merlin before.

_No, by the Gods no! It wasn't her! It was Morgause! Morgause, that damn traitorous priestess!_

Merlin went into a panic and tried all he could to fix his message. "Nnn-no," he muttered laboriously. His body was trembling as he attempted to force himself up from the bed. It was easily interpreted wrong as if he has some sort of seizure.

_We can't kill her… We can't! Mirela? Where are you, Mirela? Help me! Don't let them kill Morgana, please… It wasn' t her… Please. Why don't you hear me?_

"My queen, what is wrong with him?" Percival asked worried. The warlock prince's anguished fight against his own disobedient body looked bad to just stand by and watch.

Hunith took a small vial from the bedside table, and tried to calm Merlin down.

"Hush, my darling son. It is alright. Try to sleep. Alice told that you might feel restless. This is a sleeping draught she asked to give to you. The more you rest the sooner you get better," tending mother said with soft voice and opened the vial.

Merlin stared at her and the sleeping draught vial frantically. _No… mother, please don't. Don't let me fall asleep now. Don't do this. I can't sleep now! I have to save her. Where is my father? He could hear me. I have to talk to father first. _

Hot and salty tears flowed from his eyes because of this desperation. Then he closed his eyes, and his breathing became calm and his body relaxed. All this just before Hunith even gave him the medicine. She held his hand and put the vial back onto the table.

"Rest now, Merlin. Mother is here."

* * *

In the dungeon Morgana sat alone in her prison cell. She had been there for hours and it was dark outside. She took her hands off from her ears after noticing that the sounds from outside had ended. Those sounds were made by the soldiers whom built the gallows to the courtyard. With every hit of the hammers Morgana could felt that her remaining time left on this earth dwindled. Thank the Gods, the sound was gone now, she thought and pressed her head against her knees and held herself tight.

This was worst than her nightmares, this was real and it was happening to her. She did pray that Arthur could save her, but then again she wished that her brother would save himself and not try anything foolish that could condemn him too. She could not understand why this has to happen now. Now, when she could finally had a chance to be who she was. Now, when there was someone who accepted her with her magic.

"Merlin…" she whispered and wiped tears from her cheeks.

Morgana couldn't sleep and she couldn't eat. She just sat on the bed, waiting. She didn't know how much time it had passed when something suddenly happened. All the torches on the dungeon's corridor were blown out like there have been a great wind gust, and completely darkness filled the space inside. Only light into her cell was coming from the small window opening as the moon had rose to the sky.

"Who goes there?" a guard's voice asked from the other end of the corridor.

Then there was a strange knocking sound and like something had been tumbled down. It made Morgana even more uneasy as she sat in the darkness, and notices a faint light of a torch approaching along the corridor towards her direction. She sighed in fear and crawled off from the bed to the corner of her prison cell. There she waited without a sound the approaching slow footsteps. They stopped few times and then they kept coming closer. Morgana was certain that whoever it was, it was looking for her. She had to cover her mouth with her palm to stop herself breathing soundly.

As the steps came to halt in front of her cell, she saw something in the light of a torch she had not expected. She carefully rose herself up from the floor and gazed at that figure behind the prison bars.

"Morgana?" asked a quiet and weary voice.

She walked closer to the bars in disbelieve. "Merlin?" she whispered as she saw his face in the fluttering light of the torch.

The young warlock stared at her and flashed a tired smile-like grin. He looked exhausted and half-dead as he leaned against the bars and took a deep breath. He had not believed that he could get this far on his own. After he had pretended to be in asleep he had a chance to rest a while. Then as Hunith left from his side for just a minute, he used his little left magic in him to drop some of the sleeping draught from the vial into Hunith's water cup. As she drank it and fell asleep herself, Merlin relentlessly forced himself off from the bed and onto his feet. He had not let anyone knew that he sneaked out from his chamber. To get in here had took over an hour, but here he now was, ready to faint at any second.

Morgana could not believe her eyes. She almost cried and laughed in the same time.

"Merlin, thank God, you are alive. I thought that I lost you… Are you alright? You look awful," she said with silent voice and placed her hand on his hand.

"I… been… better…" Merlin slurred quietly and sounded like a drunken. He raised his hand towards the lock of the prison cell's door and was going to use his magic to open it.

"This… won't… work…" he said and leaned back to the bars. "Got to… use the… old fashion… way," he continued and went to his pocked and pulled out a key ring.

Tears escaped from Morgana's eyes as she smiled to him. She could not believe that Merlin had dragged himself down here half-dead just to save her.

As she got freed from the cell she pressed herself in his embrace. It was a miracle that he was alive at all. Merlin held her tight, his eyes closed and felt sorry that she had to gone through something like this. He would have never wanted her to suffer because of him. He knew that the court had heard Lancelot's testimony and that even if the prince had told them Morgana didn't stabbed him, they would held her guilty of the previous attempt. He just have to get her out from Camelot on his own.

"Come…" he whispered and pointed his hand towards the back end of the corridor. They would go through the secret passage, which would lead them straight to the Darkling woods. And, he knew the enchanted password for the magical gate which was inside the passage.

They walked slowly together through the passage. And it felt like it was taking forever to reach the other end. Merlin leaned onto Morgana as they took a step by step and rested a while, that exhausted he was but he was not going to give up now.

As they got out from the passage into the woods, Merlin dropped on his knees. He was trembling in a cold sweat. Morgana squatted down next to him worried.

"Merlin… this is too much for you. You have to rest," she whispered and held his hands.

Merlin nodded quietly and sighed weary closing his eyes. Then they heard a stamping sound drawing near from the woods. Morgana got scared of it and pulled out Merlin's sword which he had managed to take with him. She got up and pointed the blade towards the approaching sound.

"It's… alright…" Merlin told quietly and gazed at to the woods. A lonely horse without a saddle and bridle came out to them and neigh.

Morgana looked at the steed and then at Merlin puzzled.

"That's… our ride," he whispered and smiled a bit.

"But… how?" she asked bewildered and helped Merlin back up on his feet.

"I am… a kind of a… horse… whisperer," he said with a grin and took a lean on her again. He was a son of a Dragonlord, but he had no power over dragons yet. But he had managed to teach his steed to follow his telepathically orders, which came handy right now.


	17. 17 The Ultimatum of Pendragon

**Sorry, it took longer to update this chapter here than I thought. It was a strange and busy week and I have usually been writing during the night time. Now I needed a few nights just for sleeping. I have the whole idea of this story ready in my head but it seems to take a time to have it written down. There are still going to be more chapters after this one.**

**I have really loved all of your reviews, they are great and I am happy that you have liked this so far. It gives me pressures to keep it as good as it have been, but I am trying. **

**Just a few days ago I heard the adorable love song "Hero" from Enrique Iglesias, and it made me think about Morgana's and Merlin's relationship in this story. Actually, every song I hear from radio makes me thing about Merlin show's characters. Yeah... I know... So, let's get back to the story:**

* * *

Arthur gazed at the unconscious princess again feeling uneasy. She laid on a blanked on the ground in their new hiding place; a maze-like cave network under the city of Camelot which was also the passage to the Camelot's water source. That place was familiar to old Gaius and he knew the way in without being seen by the guards. They really thought it would not be a brightest idea to bring the royal princess into a local tavern.

Arthur pursed up his lips and patted nervously his leg. He took a look at Gaius who stirred a small cauldron which seethed over an open fire.  
"Is it ready yet? She could regain consciousness any minute now," Arthur asked impatience sitting on the ground next to Mirela.

Leon and Elyan took a look at Gaius also. They sat on the other side of the cave's corridor, and carved new darts to Elyan's new blowpipe.

Gaius gazed back at Arthur not looking too happy about this. He had visited Alice again and had been forced to steal some ingredients and items from her to accomplish Arthur's risky plan. He felt no proud of this what he had to do.  
"It is ready when I say it's ready," old physicist told sourly and added some more ingredients into the cauldron. "Besides, it would need an enchantment to work," he continued quietly and lowered his head.

"Well, just do it then," Arthur said and got up on his feet from the ground.

"I haven't use magic since you were born… I… I don't know if I can anymore," Gaius cried out annoyed. First Uther and now Uther's son gave their blessings to him to use his magical gift. The world had gone mad, he thought.

Arthur's eyes rounded with disbelieve. How damn hard it could be to use magic, since everyone here seemed to have it, he thought irritated. He counted to ten to calm himself down. He really needed Gaius's knowledge now.  
"I am sure you can do it, Gaius. We are counting on you," he told then calmly looking into old physicist eyes.

Gaius sighed heavily and closed his eyes trying to recall back everything he once used to know about the old ways. He placed his hand over the cauldron and whispered an incantation. It went wrong, so he tried again. On the third time he got it right and felt the magic flowing through him once again. By the Gods, he had missed that feeling.

The potion sparkled in the cauldron for a few seconds. Then Gaius poured it into a small vial and walked to the young lord, who anxiously wanted to have it on his hands. Before he gave it to Arthur he spoke with serious tone:  
"Your father once asked me the same question you did earlier; is there any means to take away sorcerer's powers? I made this same potion to him… Very soon after that he commissioned the Great Purge. If I had known he would use it as a weapon… I felt that the hundreds lost their lives because of it. My Lord, do not make me regret that I give this to you now. Promise to me, you won't use it to harm others. I could not bear those consequences anymore."

Arthur looked straight into his eyes and told sincerely: "Like I promised before, I would not hurt her. I only want to take their powers away just as long as we have made the trade and got Morgana back."

Gaius gave the vial to him and said: "Two drops on every third hour should be enough."

Arthur took the potion and squatted down next to the princess. He dropped two drops of the potion onto her lips, and gazed at her for a while. How he would have wanted to kiss those lips before all these crazy and unfortunate events. Now she will never trust him again, he thought feeling sorry.

After a quarter of an hour Mirela woke and felt her head spinning. As she noticed that her hand was tied with a rope, she remembered what had happened with Arthur near the old chapel. She got up sitting and gazed the strange cave-like place where she had been brought, and the strange men who where there with her. All three others were unknown to her except Arthur. But then again, she didn't even know him the way she had thought.

Arthur sat down next to her looking more serious than she had seen him before. The princess gazed at him furiously and shook her head displeased.  
"Arthur Pendragon? How could I have been so blind and gullible?" she cried out angrily, blaming herself for being so stupid to trust a strange in times like these. Merlin did try to warn her about him. Why didn't she listen her brother just that once?

"I am sorry. I would have not wanted you to get involved with this… but I need your help," Arthur said calmly looking into her eyes.

"Oh, I got exactly what you need… Oferswing!" she tried to cast a spell but nothing happened. She tried another but nothing, not even her eyes gleamed. She could not feel her gift anymore, the magic was gone. She sighed in disbelieve. "What the…?"

Arthur lowered his head and spoke with regretting voice: "I took your magic away. At least for now."

The princess stared at him and the other three in rage which slowly turned into a fear.  
"You bastard! You are a genuine Pendragon, alright. What do you want from me?" she shouted, trying to cover her scare.

"The enchanted password for the secret passage's gate. The one which leads into the Camelot's dungeon," Arthur told his first wish.

Mirela shook her head and flashed a repulsive smile back at him. "No. No way!"

"You do not understand. All I want is to free Morgana, and then we will be out from here. Please, tell me the password."

"No, you don't understand. I will not let you fool me again. You could have an army waiting in somewhere just to get inside the palace. I did let you in once, but it will not happen again," she told, building up all her courage just to wait for his response. After all the stories she had heard about Uther, she was sure that they would torture her to get the password.

Arthur sighed heavily and gazed nodding at Leon who walked to him. "I need you to be the bad guy again," Arthur said to him, and turned to the princess who looked more worried.

"What are you doing?" she yelled and tried to push him away as he took off her necklace with the golden dragon pendant.

Arthur put the necklace inside a folded letter and gave it to Leon. "You know what to do," he continued to his friend. Leon nodded back and left to take the message forward. Elyan went with him to make sure that nothing harm would come to his family this time.

"What on earth are you up to?" princess asked gazing at Arthur. This was the son of Uther Pendragon, he was the former prince of Camelot, the son of the enemy of those with magic. Were the Pendragons trying to get back what was once theirs?

"I told you, I just want to get my sister back. We will make a trade… Don't worry, you'll be back home tomorrow, and so are we. "

Mirela remembered everything he had told to her earlier and it made her angry and sad that she had trusted him. "Your long lost sister which was taken by the raiders…? That's why I found you from her chamber today. You had this planned all along. You were going to kill Merlin together, weren't you? Oh, by the Gods, I am an idiot! I helped you to become his servant… "

Arthur tried his best to convince Mirela that his intentions was never to harm anyone, and the deceived princess did her worst to ranting him about everything that she believed he had done. Old Gaius had listened it a while before he walked closer to them and spoke: "My Lady, I can assure to you that no harm will come to you or your family. I am glad to hear that your brother survived that unfortunate affair, and I am sure that Lady Morgana had nothing to do with it."

Arthur got back on his feet annoyed and said to him: "Save your breath, Gaius. She does not want to believe anything we say."

Mirela gazed at the old physicist puzzled after recognized that name. "Gaius? The former court physicist Gaius?"

"Yes, My Lady," Gaius nodded quietly.

"How can you be a part of something like this?" she asked even more confused.

Arthur watched them both also baffled. "You know Gaius?" he asked from the princess and crossed his hand over his chest.

A faint compassioned smile visited her lips as she stared at Gaius. "My father had told that story for hundreds of times… " she spoke to the old physicist and then took a look at Arthur and continued to Gaius: "He does not know about it, does he?"

"What I don't know about?"

Gaius sighed wearily. Another long kept secret was going to be revealed. "It was I who helped Balinor to escape from Uther's keep twenty years ago."

Arthur could not believe this. "You betrayed my father? You betrayed your king?"

"Yes… I could not watch anymore to innocent people being slaughtered…"

"Great… just great!" Arthur sighed in anger and took a few nervous steps back and forth. The old trusted friend of his father's showed a whole new side of himself. Not just that he had kept his magic secret all this time, he had fraternized with their enemy who then took everything from them. Arthur pointed his finger at to Gaius and told: "If she escapes because of you… Gaius, Morgana's life is at stake in here. If she escapes, I swear I will…"

Arthur took a little walk along the cave's corridor because he had to calm himself down but he kept his eyes at Gaius and Mirela.

"He is as bad as his father, isn't he?" princess whispered to the old physicist worried.

Gaius sat down next to her and spoke with calm voice: "He is nothing like his father. He is just worried about Lady Morgana. Arthur is noble by heart and he does not want to hurt anyone. I have known him since he was born. Don't worry, you are safe with him." 

* * *

Inside the palace Balinor was having a late emergency counsel with the members of the court. They had to start preparing for a counter strike against their assumed enemy, Uther Pendragon. It had been a long evening already and the king would have preferred to be with his family and convalescent son.

The warning bell of the palace suddenly rang and interrupted their meeting. Balinor raised his eyes from the kingdoms maps as a guard ran to the throne room looking serious.  
"Sire, the prisoner has escaped, that woman," guard told after he bowed to the king.

"How did this happen?" Balinor asked worried.

"We believe that someone helped her."

At the very same time puzzled Hunith walked to her husband and took a look around searching for her son.  
"Have you seen Merlin? Did he come down here?" she asked wondering.

Balinor gazed at her bewildered. "What do you mean? He should be in bed. I though you was with him."

"I was… I fell into asleep and when I woke up, Merlin was gone. I don't know what happened…"

It didn't take too long for Balinor to get the picture.  
"What is wrong with that boy?" he growled annoyed. What Merlin was thinking if he had runaway with that lady, he thought. Or, maybe the boy was under her spell which could explain it. Whatever it was they would have to find him and bring back home. It was dangerous wandering in the woods in that condition of his.

The oddly events wasn't over yet. Guinevere came into the throne room and stepped closer to king and queen nodding. "Your Highness, I have been searching everywhere… but I can't find princess Mirela."

The king thought that his son and daughter had gone with the lady Morgana together. It was only natural explanation, since the two of them seemed to stick together tightly when the times got tough.

Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival ran to them also believing that there was something wrong with Merlin because the bells rang.  
"My Lord, what is going on?" Lancelot asked and stepped closer to Gwen.

Balinor gazed at them troubled but was glad that they were here now. He had a task for them.  
"I want you to get ready for a ride. We are going to look for Merlin…" he told but he was interrupted as another guard approached them.

"What is it now?" king asked already a bit annoyed.

The guard bowed to him and told: "The blacksmith Tom would like to have a word with you, My Lord. He said it is very urgent."

The king shook his head weary but said: "Fine, ask him in."

As Tom the blacksmith came in to the room, Guinevere went to him wondering what her father was doing here in this hour. "What is wrong?" she asked whispering after seeing a worried look in his eyes.

Tom bowed to the king feeling ill at ease because he wasn't sure why he had come here in the first place.  
"Sire, I apologize to disturb you at this hour, but… A man came to our house, a tall and strong looking. His face was covered and I didn't know who he was. He was looking for Guinevere. He told me that this message should be delivered to the king in this very evening. He said it was a matter of life and death," Tom explained and handed a folded letter to the king.

His words made Guinevere shiver in fear. The man he described must have been the same who tried to kidnap her yesterday. Why he had came into her home again, she thought worried. Lancelot stepped next to her and took her under his arm.

As Balinor opened the letter, a golden pendant dropped on the floor from it. Hunith and Gwen both recognized it instantly, and worried queen mother picked it up on herself. She gazed at the dragon pendant and then slowly turned her eyes at to her husband. She stopped breathing as she saw Balinor's expression turning even more troublesome when he read the letter.  
"This is Mirela's… What does it say?" she whispered and her voice was trembling.

Balinor had to read it again just to believe the words that were written in it:  
"We have your princess. If you want to see her alive again you have to free Lady Morgana and drop all the charges against her. If anything should happen to Morgana the same will come to the princess. We will make the exchange of prisoners at the dawn on the western meadow beyond the Darkling woods. There can be only one escort. If our terms are not meet you will not see Mirela again."

Balinor folded the letter and put it into his pocked because he did not want to show it to Hunith. He took his daughter's necklace onto his palm and squeezed it tight. He had given it to her when she had turned to eighteen.  
"Mirela has been taken as a hostage. Her capturers want to make a trade. They want Lady Morgana in exchange. We have a time to the dawn to find her," Balinor told and then explained to his knights that Morgana had been escaped from the dungeons. And that Merlin might have gone with her.

After he thought it a while he realized that they would not have enough time to find Morgana in the middle of the night. He knew that there was only one who could help him, an old friend.

* * *

The runaway prince with his lady guest rode through the Darkling woods. It would have been pitch black without the moonlight that guided their path.

Merlin sat behind Morgana on the horse back. On the half of the time he was in sleep and other half he tried to stay awake. It was difficult because he was all worn-out and his body felt weak. He started to droop on the back of the horse, and little by little he sank lower until he fell and tumbled down on the ground.

"Merlin!" Morgana cried out and got down from the horse's back. She kneeled next to him troubled. "You can't go on like this. You have to rest," she continued and helped him sitting against a tree trunk.

The young warlock removed his sword belt and gave it to her. "Take this and take the horse… and keep riding due to west…" he whispered gazing into her eyes and held her hand.

"No."

"I am slowing you down."

Morgana put the sword with the belt aside and took both of his hands onto hers.  
"I am not leaving you here alone in that state. You try to rest. I'll go find some dry wood and make a campfire," she said and took the sword with her.

Merlin shook his head feeling useless as Morgana went looking for firewood. Some sort of hero he was, couldn't even kept on his feet, he thought annoyed and leaned his back against the tree. Then he closed his eyes for a moment.

Soon Morgana came back with an armful of woods. She put them together and whittled some wood chips with the sword. Then she took a look at Merlin who seemed to be in asleep. He wouldn't be any help. She would have to make the fire by herself, she thought and closed her eyes, and concentrated as the young warlock had taught her.

She opened her eyes and raised her hand towards the woods whispering: "Forbearnan."

She felt the magic in her and as her eyes gleamed with golden fire the woods lighted up in flames. She let out a gratified sigh, smiling to herself after achieving this on her own. She gazed at the sleeping warlock prince and thought about all the things he could teach to her about magic if they could only have time.

Like a thief he had stole her heart without her even noticing it until now. She didn't want to lose him but they could not be together. In Camelot an execution was waiting for her, in Dordona her father would kill Merlin in sight. It made her troubled. She sat down next to Merlin and leaned her head against his shoulder watching at the fire.

"Nicely done. You have a natural talent," Merlin said quietly smiling and kept his eyes closed. He placed his arm around her gently and held her close.

They sat there for a moment in silence holding each other and trying to stay warm.  
"What are you thinking?" Morgana asked then. She was hoping that Merlin had a plan, any sort of plan at all.

Merlin narrowed his eyes and gazed at the dancing flames pondering. "Roast beef… fried chicken… lamb chops…"

"Shut up!"

"I am starving…"

"So am I. Stop talking about food," Morgana sighed but smiled to him.

The young warlock turned his half closed eyes at her. She rested by his side.  
"I am sorry we missed the dinner today. I am sorry about all this…"

Morgana gazed back at him. "I guess I won't be dining with your parents any time soon," she said ironically. Then she turned more seriously as she asked: "What really happened today? Who was it that stabbed you? And why?"

"It was Morgause, a priestess of Old Religion. She had always been our ally and I don't know why she did this. She wanted you. Do you know her?" Merlin asked with a worried tone on his voice.

"No, I don't know her. I have never heard about her before. Why would she have wanted me for?"

"The Gods only knows… I thought that she was the one who hurt your family. I tried to stop her from getting you," Merlin said softly and touched her cheek.

That broke her heart to know that Merlin would have sacrifice himself to protect her, especially because all she had told him had been a lie. The lying had come to an end. From now on she would tell him the truth.  
"Merlin, I have lied to you about my family. I have let you believe that they are dead… They are not. I have father and a brother. We do live in north of Dordona… I don't have a fiancé, I am not engaged at all… I told that to Mirela because I was afraid…" she told whispering and looked into his blue eyes.

The warlock prince gazed at her pondering why she would have lied about those things.  
"What were you afraid of? Me?"

She was ashamed to say it now. "Yes, but I am not afraid anymore. I know now that you are the kindest and sweetest man I have ever met. And you really have made me feel special… I am so sorry I couldn't tell you the truth."

"Did you believe that I would hurt your family because you tried to stab me earlier? You really thought that I was a monster…"

Morgana placed her both hands on his face and looked deep into his eyes. "No, I have never thought that of you. It was because of me… I was afraid to tell you who I am."

"Morgana, please tell me now," Merlin whispered.

She could have never thought it would be so hard to tell who she was, because she had always been proud of being Uther's daughter and carry their family name. She had to swallow her tears away. This was it, she would tell it now.  
"Merlin, I am…" she started her sentence but then strange thing happened. Something large flew past the moon and casted a great momentary shadow over them. The horse frightened and ran away.

"What was that?" Morgana whispered worried.

They both gazed up to the night sky and Merlin had a hunch what that was.  
"I can't believe this… They have noticed that we are gone. They send a dragon after us," he told quietly in disbelieve. What on earth was going on in his father's mind when he does something like this, Merlin thought annoyed.

Morgana's eyes widen with fear. "A dragon? Are you serious?"

They got up on their feet and fled deeper into the woods hoping to stay away from the reach of the dragon. Merlin knew that a big creature like that would not able to get them through a dense forest. He held Morgana near and tried to sense the beast while it flew a circle above the treetops.  
"Let's just be quiet. He won't find us here. I don't understand why my father has sent him," he told whispering and leaned to a tree feeling still weak.

The Great Dragon let out a nervous groan, and it made Morgana feeling even more ill at ease.  
"He? What does he want? Was he sent here to kill me?" she asked quietly gazing the creature's dark silhouette against the starry sky.

"No, I don't think so. He follows my father's orders," Merlin said and after noticing Morgana's questioning gazed he continued: "You do know that my father is a Dragonlord. Dragons and Dragonlords… their souls are brothers. He has to follow the Dragonlord's will, and I don't believe that my father would want him to kill you."

After another wild groan of the beast, Morgana pressed herself against the warlock prince.  
"I am not so sure about that. Your uncle sound pretty angry to me," she whispered and looked back at Merlin with a frighten grin.

Merlin stared at her a bit confused but almost smiling. "I didn't mean it in a literal sense: brothers…"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Don't worry, he won't harm us," Merlin spoke and tried to hear the swishing sound of the dragon's wings'.

It sounded like the beast was going away. For a moment he thought relieved that Kilgharrah left them alone, but then he heard the creature again and it was approaching fast. In that very same second the dragon breathed fire and the wave of flames was coming on Merlin's and Morgana's direction.  
"Run! RUN!" the young warlock shouted in panic. He nearly forgot his weariness and concentrated all his energy for just staying alive.

They ran as fast as they could and managed to jump aside as the fiery breath passed them. Morgana sighed and stared at Merlin terrified. "You were saying?"

"What the hell is wrong with that creature?" Merlin yelled in anger and kept the beast in his gaze. They continued running and dodging the dragons fiery breaths until they were forced out from the woods onto a wide field. They were trapped as the Great Dragon landed in front of them. He had burned the ground behind them and they were between Kilgharrah and a half circle shaped wall of fire.

Morgana's heart skipped a beat as she saw the great beast in front of them. Merlin asked her to stay near and behind his back as he stepped closer to the dragon.  
"Kilgharrah! You overgrown foul lizard! Have you lost your bloody mind? You could have burned us alive!" he shouted to the beast who gazed at them his golden eyes gleaming.

"Do not mock me, young warlock! I didn't have a time to play hide and seek."

"What do you want?"

"The king asked me to bring you two back to Camelot. And, you are coming with me, one way or the other," Kilgharrah spoke sounding annoyed. He had been summoned for three times already in past two days. And two of those times could have been avoided if Merlin would have listened to him.

Merlin shook his head and pursed up his lips. "No! I will come back in day or two, but I am not going to let them have Morgana. They are planning to execute her for something she didn't do. Even you know that it is not right."

"I told you to choose your friends carefully… Would you risk your sister's life for the sake of a Pendragon?" the Great Dragon asked watching at the young warlock seriously. His eyes turned to Morgana who sighed restlessly. Morgana felt that her world would crumble down at any second.

The warlock prince stared back at him in confused. "What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with Mirela."

"I am afraid it does. Your sister are been held as a hostage and whomever has her will exchange her for this witch."

"Don't call her a witch… Wait, what? Mirela is taken? By whom?"

"This is a work of the Pendragons, and this witch… Uther's blood runs in her veins. It reeks from her," Kilgharrah told stepping closer to them.

"That can't be…" Merlin whispered and turned confused to Morgana. She left from his side and took a few steps back shaking her head, looking sorry and ready to burst into tears at any moment. She was sorry that her secret was reveled like this, she would have wanted to tell it by herself. But more worried she was because Arthur might have done something terrible just to trying to save her.

"Morgana?" Merlin hoped that she would tell him that all of this wasn't true.

Tears escaped from her eyes and she had to take a deep breath. "I was going to tell you, Merlin…"

"Morgana?" he sounded more demanding.

"Uther is my father… I am his daughter… That's why I lied to you about my family…"

Merlin stared at her without believing his ears. His eyes got wet too and the fatigue took a hold of him again. Tens of questions filled his mind and he had difficulties to trust on Kilgharrah's words. What had happened to his sister, and had Morgana something to do with it?  
"But… you have magic…?" he whispered and a tear fell down on his cheek.

"You don't know how hard it has been to keep that kind of secret from your own father… Fearing every day that he would find it out…" Morgana told with her voice trembling.

Kilgharrah took another step closer to the two of them. "There is no time to waste for this," he said and breathed an enchantment upon them.

"No!" Merlin shouted and ran to Morgana and tried to protect her and himself against the dragon's powers with a magical shield he summoned. His own powers were still too weak and he could not resist the Great Dragon's enchantment which made both of them stumbled onto the ground. As they were lying in there, nearly senseless they gazed at each other. Morgana whispered to the young warlock: "Please, forgive me…"

Before Merlin closed his eyes and fell into asleep, he tried to reach a hold of her hand.

* * *

In the other side of the Darkling woods Morgause had been waiting for the princess for a couple of hours already. She had been certain that Mirela was not coming because of what happened to Merlin. She believed that the young warlock prince had died by her hand. That was so, until she took a look through the crystal where her true sister was now. She would have not guessed that the king would accuse Morgana for trying to kill the prince. It made her angry, and she wanted to free her sister.

Then she enchanted the crystal to show her the location of the princess's, and it took her by surprise when she realized Mirela was kidnapped. After she had followed Mirela and her captures a while, she smiled calmly and raised her gazed from the crystal.  
"We could use this into our advantage," she whispered and looked at her companions. They were five soldiers who were all dressed in black.

She went to her horse and took a scroll of paper from the saddle bag and wrote a letter. Then she incanted a spell which made the letter's handwriting taking a different form.  
"Take this to Camelot. Make sure it will reach the king without you being seen," she ordered and gave the letter to one of her solders. The man left raiding towards the great city in the middle of the night taking her message.


	18. 18 The vision becomes clear

It was three hours before the sunrise, Merlin opened his eyes and found himself from his own bed again. He got up sitting and cursing Kilgharrah. Then he saw his father standing next to his bed looking serious.  
"You should really show more respect to the dragons," Balinor told without blinking his eyes.

The dragon had brought them back to Camelot and Merlin didn't even know how long he had been unconscious. He was feeling much better and most of the weariness was gone. He looked back at to his father and sighed silently.  
"Morgana? Where is she?" that was his first thought and what he said out loud.

Balinor sat on the edge of the bed. He gave his son a long prudent gaze before he spoke: "She is on the guest chamber sleeping. Merlin… what were you thinking?"

"You were going to kill her, without hearing me first."

"And, you escaped with her without saying a word. Merlin, you tackled a guard and broke into the dungeon. And I am not going to even start with that what you did to your mother… Did you know that the lady is Uther's spy?" troubled father questioned his son.

Merlin shook his head and frowned. "No… She is not a spy. Uther is her father! And it wasn't her who stabbed me, it was Morgause. She was going to take Morgana with her and I believed that she had killed Morgana's family, so I tried to stop her. She is the one to be blamed; she is not our ally anymore."

Balinor stared at him bemused. "Morgause? But that can't be… Why would she have done that? Morgana is Uther's daughter?" he said quietly pondering all this by himself. There were too many open questions still hanging in the air. Morgana is Uther's daughter. That's why she lied in the questioning, he thought. Could she have been too afraid to admit it?

"I am going to see her…" Merlin said determinedly and got up out of bed. He was going to the door.

Balinor raised his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Did Kilgharrah tell to you about Mirela?"

Merlin stopped and turned at him. "Was it real what he said about her? I thought that damn dragon fabricated the whole thing just to make me come back…"

Balinor took the folded letter from his pocked and gave it to his son. As Merlin started to read it he opened his palm and show the dragon pendant what he had been holding on the whole night with him. After Merlin had read the letter he gazed at the necklace which he recognized; it was Mirela's favorite jewel.

Merlin sat back on his bed and swallowed silently. "I heard her voice in my mind when I woke…"

Balinor sat back next to him. He had thought that is was Uther who had taken Mirela as a hostage but now he also considered that I could have been Morgause. It could be either one of them.  
"We received another letter… A guard was killed and it was placed in his hand… Mirela's captures wants you to escort Lady Morgana to them," Balinor told and his words pained him heavily. He was sure that there was something they had not yet discovered about this whole affair. "I am not going to let you go alone."

Merlin stared at him with round-eyes. "I want to have my sister back… but there have to be another way than this trade. Why couldn't Kilgharrah found Mirela? He did find me?" Merlin asked.

"Kilgharrah did sense that she was held within the walls of Camelot. Because of my presence and all of others with magic he could not targeted her. We are going to have to make the trade, Merlin," Balinor told and got up and walked to the door in his thoughts.

"Get ready. Wake Lady Morgana and bring her downstairs… I want to present an apology to her. We have an hour before you have to leave at to the exchange place," he said feeling sorry for his son's sake. He was not going to lose either of his children.

* * *

The warlock prince stepped into the guest chamber where Morgana was sleeping. Some candles lighted the dim room. He found Gwaine lazing on the chair close to the bed. The rascal knight had been keeping an eye on their guest by the king's order. Gwaine rose from the chair as he saw Merlin entering into the room, and walked to him.  
"Merlin, you are quite a wizard. I am glad to see you all right," the knight told whispering and gave him a manly hug tapping on his back.

"Yeah… I am much better now, thanks."

Then Gwaine looked at him seriously and continued: "It was a good thing that Mirela found you… You should have seen her using her magic when she tried to heal you. That was really something…"

Merlin lowered his head with regret. The last time he saw his sister they were berating at each other.

"We'll get her back, mate. I am sure we will," Gwaine said confidently and squeezed Merlin's arm before he left the room.

Merlin walked next to Morgana's bed and gazed at that sleeping beauty once again. He wanted to wake her up but he wasn't sure what to say to her after her secret was revealed. She was Uther's daughter but she had magic. It was hard to understand for him. He recalled all the things he had done with her within these few days. Some of the made him smile and some of them came more clear now.

"No…" Morgana sighed whispering in her sleep. She was having the nightmare again.

Merlin sat next to her on the bed and took her hand on his. "Morgana… wake up," he said softly and touched her arm.

She woke and opened her eyes but she looked like she was still seeing a dream until she saw Merlin's face. The nightmare still existed and it made her fear that it would come true soon. Then she remembered that Merlin knew now who she was. She was surprised to found herself from the guest chamber and not from the dungeon.

Merlin gazed at her a long while without knowing what to say. He let go of her hand and just sat there. She had lied to him so much. Then he remembered their conversation before Kilgharrah came to interrupt them. "You were going to tell me, weren't you?"

"I would have wanted to tell it by myself… and I was going to."

Merlin was quiet, so she continued: "Everything else I told to you was true. What I feel for you is real… I am still the same person…"

"I know…" he told whispering and his voice quivered with sorrow. He could have given up the whole kingdom for her sake, but he couldn't sacrifice his family or his sister's life. He wished that he could find words to say it right.

The young warlock nodded quietly and held the folded letter in his hands. "We are going to have to leave soon…" he said and gave the letter to her.

As Morgana read it she recognized the familiar handwriting. Merlin could not help but ask: "Do you know whom it is from?"

It was really hard for her to tell, but she didn't want to lie anymore. "Yes… It is from my brother…"

"Your brother…?" he responded and took a deep breath feeling numb. This was indeed the work of the Pendragons, he thought but then he realized who her brother was. "Arthur Pendragon? Arthur? That blond prat who wanted to become my servant? He has my sister?" Merlin shouted wrathfully and jumped on his feet. He stared at Morgana without blinking his eyes.

Just then Guinevere knocked onto the door and came in with Morgana's own clean clothes.  
"Merlin... My Lord. Lady Morgana should be getting ready..." she spoke silently.

"Gwen, could you please give us just a minute," Merlin asked trying to stay calm but agitation could be heard through his voice.

Hunith entered into to the guest chamber after Gwen and spoke quietly: "My dear, there is really no time for that, I am sorry."

Merlin took another look at Morgana before he left the room. There was still left so much to speak. 

* * *

An hour before the sunrise five riders was heading to the rendezvous place through the Darkling woods. The warlock prince, his lady guest, two trusted knights and a servant was all on their own saddles. Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival had volunteered to escort Merlin and Morgana because troubled king would have not wanted his son to go alone onto this task.

Merlin rode side by side with Morgana but they had not spoken since they left the palace. He felt deceived but not so much because she lied about her origins. It was because Mirela was at the mercy of Arthur and Merlin feared that the son of Uther's might had done something terrible to his sister.

Gwaine guided his horse next to Merlin's and gazed at him slowing his steed down.  
"Well, this is as far as we can go. They wanted you to come alone," he spoke and stopped his horse. Then he shook hands with the warlock prince and grinned. "Bring Mirela back. I have been missing her nagging already."

Lancelot also squeezed his hand and so did Percival after the knights. As he offered his hand to the prince he gazed at his palm and then into Merlin's eyes. And then Merlin noticed writing inside his palm, it said: "We cover your back."

Merlin nodded gratefully because his friends was apparently going to follow him all the way in far behind, just in case something unwanted would happen.

* * *

Mirela stood silently on aside of the field and watched arising of a thin mist over a low-laying meadow in the moonlight. She gazed at her capturers who were there with her. Her hands were still tied and Arthur held another end of the rope. She had tried to escape twice but Arthur was faster and caught her on both times. He had kept the watch over the princess overnight as others had tried to sleep.

Mirela gave him the silent treatment. She refused to spoke with him and just sulked without even looking at him. Especially, after he had to force her to take another two drops of the potion which repealed her magical powers. She had tried to call her father, her brother, Alice, Morgause and anyone telepathically, but all her magical gifts were stripped away with that cursed potion.

When they had left from their hiding place Arthur had to stun her again with the tranquilizing liquid. And that made her even more wrathful against him as she regained consciousness somewhere in the middle of the Darkling woods. Now they finally were at their meeting place waiting for the exchange of prisoners.

Leon put out their campfire and watched at the others. He walked closer to Arthur and patted his arm.  
"It is almost the time. We move on to aside. Just give us a sign and we back you up," he said calmly and nodded to his best friend feeling confident about this trade.

"Thanks... Let's hope that everything works out as planned," Arthur said and took a look at his companions who had followed by his side through all this time.

Elyan nodded to Arthur with a meaning gaze. He had prepared new darts with Gaius's potion just in case someone with magic should show up into this encounter.

Elyan, Gaius and Leon went hiding into the woods nearby and left Arthur alone with the princess. He turned to her and tried once more to apologize for everything she had to face because of this affair.  
"Mirela, please believe me, I am truly sorry that I did this to you. It never was my intention to harm you in anyway," he told gazing at her and untied the rope and took it off from around her wrists. He used that last chance to hold her hands on his. She wasn't responding in anyway like she had not even heard him. "Please, say something... anything. I know that you must hate me now... but at least say it," he continued quietly. He would have wanted to hear her voice just once more.

Mirela kept her eyes away from him as she finally spoke whispering: "You have brought a war upon us... "

"No, I don't want war..."

She looked into his eyes for the first time after many hours. "It really doesn't matter what any of us wants. The war had been foreseen and it will come... and all of this leads towards it. It is not in our hands anymore what will come to pass."

"I don't understand what you are saying. I believe that we will make our own destiny. I only wanted to save my sister; I could not let her been killed. I do have to admit that this didn't go as smoothly as I would have wanted to, but... I would have done it again just the same because I met you," Arthur told softly, watching at her and regretting that they have lost what little they shared together.

"Oh, please. You can stop your act now. To you I am only a witch who you would have burned on a stake if your sister's life would not depend on me," she sighed annoyed.

"That is not true. I do care about you and I meant every word I said. In fact it was you who made me realize that all magic can't be evil."

She gave him a significant gaze, not trusting any word what came out from his mouth.  
"All magic can't be evil? I am glad if you figured that out. It is not the magic that makes someone evil, it is the way you choose to use it. It is no different than your sword and the way you wield it. If you are skilful in swordfight, does that make you evil? No! Neither sword nor magic hurts people, people hurt people. I can't believe you. You are such a hypocrite when you say that magic is evil and then again your sister has it..."

"What? Morgana does not have magic," Arthur assured strongly but puzzled.

Mirela stared at him raising an eye brow. These Pendragons really got the way of keeping secrets from their family. "You weren't aware of that? Well, she has some explaining to do when you get back home."

"I have known her since she was born. She does not have magic! What have you done to her?" Arthur asked with serious tone in his voice, and took a hold of her arms.

Mirela tried to free herself from his grip but without succeeding it that. Then she stared at him eyes narrowed. "We've done nothing to her. She has a gift of foreseeing and she has always had it. Have she ever told you about her dreams or nightmares? Have she ever warned you about something that happened later?"

Arthur knew that Morgana did have some bad dreams time to time, and he remembered some of those times when Morgana did warn him about dangerous evens. Once her warning did save his life. He looked back at the princess pondering could it be true, but then he shook his head in disbelieve.  
"No… You are lying!"

"That is your specialty, not mine. You are the one who lied to me all the time," she snapped to him irritated. She was furious because of the way he had treated her. She finally lost her temper and gave him a slap on his cheek.

Arthur gazed at her with round-eyes and rubbed his tingling cheek. "What was that?" he asked surprised by her act. It was something no woman had ever done to him before.

"A witch slap. It served you right!"

Arthur pursed up his lips annoyed and raised his finger to her but then he spoke calmly: "Maybe… I deserved that…"

She bridled at him resentfully and slapped him again with other hand. "That was for because you lied to me!"

"Would you stop that, you petty little w…" Arthur sighed vexed and grabbed her hands on his, while she was trying to wriggle herself free from his grip.

Mirela stopped and stared at him angry. "Hah. Say it! I dare you! You were going to say a witch, weren't you?"

Arthur shook his head and held tight from her wrists. "No, I was going to say a woman. What is wrong with you?"

"You are! You were trying to kill my brother. You lied and deceived and fooled me, and made me falling for you, you bastard!" she shouted, but then there was a little shiver in her eyes as she realized that she said too much.

Arthur eased his grip on her and looked into her eyes. "For the last time; I did not try to kill you brother, neither did my sister… Did you just say that you like me?"

"No… You are as deaf as you are stupid," she sighed silently, feeling suddenly awkward after she revealed her feelings for him.

Arthur smiled a bit and let his gaze wander on her pretty face, and then his lips curled even more as he said: "I like you too…" 

* * *

The sun was rising soon as Merlin and Morgana reached the other side of the field and left their horses into the woods. The young warlock dropped down from his saddle and helped Morgana getting down from her horse's back. After he lifted her down he stood close to her and asked: "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she responded quietly lowering her head, but then she touched warlock prince's arm and continued: "No, not yet. Merlin, I want you to know that we didn't plan this. I begged Arthur not to do anything stupid. I didn't want it to end like this… You must hate me…" she whispered feeling sorry.

"I couldn't hate you even if I try," Merlin told and kept his arms close to her but wasn't sure if he could hold her again.

Morgana looked into his blue eyes wishing that she could always remember how beautiful they were.  
"I am sorry I tried to stab you three days ago. If I could take it back I would."

"Don't be sorry. Actually I am glad you did it. We would not have these days if you wouldn't have tried it."

A faint smile crossed her lips and she pressed herself against his chest for the last embrace. "I am glad I didn't succeed to kill you then."

Merlin smiled even he felt like crying soon. "Yeah, me too…," he whispered and closed her in his arms knowing that this was the goodbyes. They held each other a long time. Then Morgana raised her face and touched his cheek gently and they shared the last bitter sweet kiss.

As they walked side by side towards the field Merlin had to ask: "Was it true when you told than no one knows about your magic back home?"

Morgana swallowed feeling worried. It would be even harder to keep her secret from her father now when she had used that forbidden gift of hers and she wanted so badly to learn more. "No one knows about it and it have to remain in that way," she said quietly.

"You can't live with that kind of fear the rest of your life."

"I have to…" Morgana spoke with shivering voice. Then she saw the misty meadow and her brother's figure on the other side of it. She let out a fearful sigh as she remembered her nightmare and took a hold of Merlin's hand and stepped in front of him. "Merlin, it is happening. This is the place from my dream. This is where the battle was held… and Arthur was the one you fought with. Please, promise to me that you will not fight with him, no matter what happens. There are some others here. You have to be careful and leave as soon as you can."

"Alright… I promise," the warlock prince said and glared at his sister's capturer who stood further away on the meadow with her. He was grateful that she was alive and apparently well. He tried to keep calm but merely seeing Arthur around his sister made him angry. That Pendragon stole his sibling and threatened to kill her, and that was something unforgivable.  
"Mirela, are you alright?" he asked from her telepathically, but there was no response. It was like she didn't hear him at all, so he concentrated harder: "Talk to me. Have he hurt you? Is this a trap?"

On the other side of the misty field Arthur and his captive wasn't aware of arrival of Merlin and Morgana yet. Mirela stood close to Arthur, almost in his arms and shook her head.  
"No, I don't like you, you clotpole," she tried to assure to him. She could not like him, he was a Pendragon, and she tried to convince it to herself.

"You are a poor liar," Arthur whispered and held her gently near him.

She remembered that cute little thing he told to her when she let him out from the dungeon a few days ago.  
"I will turn you into a toad…" she whispered gazing into his eyes and leaned closer to him.

To Arthur that was said with the most tempting voice he knew. And as their lips were getting closer he spoke quietly: "I told you I wouldn't mind…"

"Arthur!" a strong angry shout from the other side of the field broke their moment. As they turned to look they saw Merlin and Morgana beyond the faint misty veil. Mirela was surprised but glad that her brother was already recovered from his critical state.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Arthur sighed annoyed after noticing Merlin. It was hard to believe that the warlock prince had got well so soon because it was just yesterday when he saw him half-dead.

He turned back to Mirela who stared at him not so pleased anymore. She felt angry that she let herself been fooled again by his sweet words and those puppy eyes which made her to believe everything he told.  
"Let's just do this trade and we all get back home," she said a bit angry.

Suddenly they both were overwhelmed by strange sadness as they lost the last chance for a kiss and knew that this was the goodbye. The reality reminded them again that they were born as enemies.

* * *

In the woods near by Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival sneaked closers to the field but tried to keep hidden from others. They squatted down and watched the exchange of the prisoners but the mist was getting thicker and it covered their visibility.  
"We can't see any damn thing through this. We should go closer," Gwaine told whispering.

"I agree but…" Lancelot was saying when he had the strongest feeling that someone was standing behind them. Before they had a chance to turn and met their opponents all three of them were knocked down into unconsciousness.

Not very far away Leon, Gaius and Elyan also were hiding and kept on watch over Arthur. Leon had a hunch that things would turn out bad soon as Merlin saw Arthur wooing his sister.  
"Oh, for Gods' sake. What is wrong with that Pendragon?" Leon whispered annoyed. Then he turned to Elyan and continued quietly: "Get ready. We are going to need those darts soon."

Elyan shook his head as the mist was thickening. "I can go aiming blind. It is not going to work," he told worried and gazed at Gaius. The old physicist sat near and seemed to be in asleep.

Leon and Elyan took a look at each other with a grin and Leon spoke: "Just as it gets exited he falls asleep. Typical Gaius."

Just then Elyan closed his eyes like he had been passed out and he fell down on the ground.  
"Elyan? Are you alright?" Leon sighed and slapped on his companion's arm. Then he heard a silent voice behind him whispering an enchantment which made him too fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

The sun was rising and it painted the sky with reddish color, and the same faint shade colored the mist over the meadow. Morgana shivered with fear as she looked at Merlin and then her brother who waited on the other side of the field. Her nightmare was coming true and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Arthur shouted his demands telling that only the ladies should move and come over to their own siblings. It was time to make the trade.

Morgana had a last gaze at Merlin before she left walking towards Arthur. She passed by with Mirela as the princess also went over to her own brother. Arthur sighed in relief as Morgana was finally in his strong and safe arms. After a long hug she faced him worried. "Arthur, what have you done?"

"I had to do this, Morgana. It is dawn now, and you would have been on your way to the gallows if I would had not done this," older brother said and gave a compassioned smile to her.

"You killed a guard… Why did you want Merlin to escort me here?"

Arthur was completely confused by her words. "I have not killed anyone, and I did not want that bloody warlock to escort you… What have he done to you?"

"He has done nothing wrong…"

"Thank god for that. I got afraid when Mirela told that you have been spending a lot of time with him. She even lied about that you have magic… Can you believe that?"

Morgana stared at her beloved brother holding her breath. What could she tell him? The truth? 

* * *

Merlin closed his sister in his arms and squeezed her tight. He remembered how worried she had been about him in these past few days and maybe she had been right about it. He had not guessed that he might be the one who would have lost her because of Arthur Pendragon.  
"I was so scared, I thought that we lost you… but here you are; already back on your feet," she whispered amazed.

Merlin shook his head smiling a bit because she was again only concerned about his wellbeing after she had gone thru gods knows what. "Mirela, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I am fine. Let's just go home."

"Why didn't you answer to me when I spoke into your mind? What was going on in here?"

"I didn't hear you. They had some sort of potion…" Mirela was explaining when she felt like something was biting on her neck. The same thing happened to Merlin, and he froze the time around him with his special gift, or at least he though he did. Nothing happened; the time remained on its normal state.

He felt there was something sticking out from his neck and he pulled it off. It was a wooden dart, a very similar as those he found from the slave traders three days ago. That really troubled him because he could not be sure if they were poisoned or not. He noticed that Mirela had same kind of dart on her neck and she squealed to him to take it off. Merlin removed it gently and checked their surroundings. There was no one on sight who could have shot those at them. Though, there was a thick mist around them, and it was almost too convenient cover for whoever was behind it.

Merlin tried to clear the misty veil with his magic but he had no effect onto his spells.  
"What is wrong with my magic?" he sighed as he could not felt his gift anymore.

His sister grinned with displeased and puzzled. "Arthur, you bastard. I can't believe him. They stripped the magic away from us with those darts. I was just telling you that he used a potion on me which took my magic away. That's way I could not hear you. We are out of magic!" she spoke fiercely and gazed over her shoulder at Arthur. He had promised that he would not make her take the potion anymore; another lie from that traitorous Pendragon.

Merlin got even angrier after hearing this. Mirela begged him to leave with her, but he wasn't just mad at Arthur, he was also worried about Morgana and he didn't want to go yet.  
"They are Pendragons… but she has magic. She have to go back home hoping that no one will ever know about her gift," he whispered watching at that black-haired beauty.

"Actually… Arthur knows… about her magic," Mirela said quietly. "I told him."

"Why did you tell him that?"

"I thought he knew about it. Besides, why do you care? She tried to kill you for the second time, and almost succeeded."

Merlin gazed at his sister and then at Morgana who stood by Arthur. "By the Gods, it wasn't her who stabbed me, it was that damn priestess friend of yours," he shouted and pulled out his sword.

"Morgause? No way, she couldn't have… Merlin, what are you doing?" worried little sister asked whispering as the warlock prince was walking towards the Pendragons.

"I am getting her back," was his determinately answer.

"Have you lost your mind? Come back!"

"They will kill her if they find out about her magic," Merlin said quietly and marched ahead with his sword hanging down by his side. 

* * *

Arthur couldn't believe his ears as his sister, the one he had known his whole life, told to him that she had magic. And, that the warlock prince had made her realize that there was nothing wrong with having such a gift. Morgana prayed that her brother would understand her, since they had always shared so much together. But Arthur didn't understand, he believed that Merlin had somehow convert Morgana to becoming one of them. He could not see any other explanation for this situation.

As he saw the warlock prince approaching across the meadow towards them, he took his sword with rage and hide Morgana behind his back.

"Arthur, stop! What are you doing?" Morgana sighed and tried to make her brother to quit and leave by hanging on his arm.

"Morgana, stay back. This will end here," he spoke with anger and left her standing on her own as he walked to Merlin, ready to strike him down.

As they were getting closer at each other, onto the fighting range, Morgana ran after Arthur knowing that she had to stop this somehow. She could not let them fight. The two angry warriors were both filled with burning rage, and they raised their blades towards each other.  
"Stop it! Arthur. Merlin. Just stop this!" Morgana shouted aloud with shivering voice.

On that very same time both of the men were thrown onto the ground like they had been blown down by a mighty gust. That same invisible force made them to fell into unconsciousness and they were left lying there fainted.

"No…" Morgana sighed in disbelieve and kneeled next to Arthur.

Mirela ran to Merlin and checked that he was alive. His pulse was strong and there was nothing visibly wrong with him. She believed that Morgana had done this. She grabbed her brother's sword which he had dropped and got up on her feet.  
"What did you do?"

Morgana stared at the other little sister who was as confused about this that she was. She took Arthur's sword and stepped closer to Mirela. "I had nothing to do with this," she assured and lift her sword preparing to defend herself.

"My sisters, there are really no reason to fight against each other," a soft woman's voice spoke beyond the misty veil and then Morgause stepped in front of the two ladies. She had been waiting for this chance for some time now, and she smiled calmly gazing at them.

"Morgause?" Mirela said first at relieved but then she remembered what Merlin just told her. It was Morgause who had stabbed her brother.

What was forgotten from Morgana's memory came back as she saw Morgause's face. "It was you… You were going to kill Merlin!" she cried out and pointed her sword at to the blond sorceress. "What do you want?"

Morgause made a smooth movement with her hand and both swords were wrenched away from Morgana's and Mirela's hands. "I never wanted that you would get accused because of my actions, Morgana. Please, forgive me."

"How could you do that? Merlin nearly died because of you!" Mirela yelled with anger.

Morgause gazed at the two senseless warriors on the ground, the son of king Balinor and the son of Uther Pendragon. How easy it had been to defeat them both, she thought pleased.  
"I am sorry, Mirela, but he was getting on my way. Your brother is a tough little warlock."

Mirela would have hurled that mean blond into oblivion if she would have had her magic. She and Morgana gazed at each other in unison and without a word they both stepped forward protecting their brothers from that witch.

Morgause raised her hand as a sign to her s soldiers and spoke: "Take the all four of them with us."

Four soldiers emerged from the mist and took a hold of the strongly protesting ladies. Morgana and Mirela tried their best to fight back, but soon all four of them was locked up and stuffed into an uncomfortably small cage wagon. It was made for to carry wild animals or prisoners and it was pulled by a pair of horses.

Inside the cage Morgana held Arthur's head on her lap. He was in deep sleep and could not been waken from it. She took a look at Mirela who sit on the other side of the cage stroking Merlin's arm nervously. The young warlock was also still out cold and his head rested on his sister's lap. There were no extra room in the cage and the men lied there on their knees bent.  
"Where are they taking us? What are they going to do?" Morgana asked worried.

Mirela shook her head and raised her gaze from her brother to Morgana. "I have no idea… but it can't be any good…" 


	19. 19 Divided but not conquered

Morgana didn't know how many hours it had passed but it was still morning as they were carried with the cage wagon to northwest. They had been heading into that direction the whole time. She leaned against the cage's bars and let her hands rest on Arthur's shoulders. He and Merlin had been asleep ever since they were stunned by Morgause's enchantment.

She kept her eyes closed but she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to sleep, because she was afraid what her dreams might show. Her foreseen nightmare had already happened, but she was more than worried what the future will hold for them. She opened her eyes and saw Mirela whispering something like she had been talking to Merlin. Morgana believed that the princess tried to woke her brother up or maybe she tried to cast a spell. Whatever it was, it wasn't working.

Mirela sighed deeply with a shivering sound and rubbed her weary eyes. Then her gaze met with Morgana's and tears watered her eyes.  
"I am so sorry, Morgana. I am sorry that I didn't believe you. This is my fault…" she whispered blaming herself of this mess they all were now.

Morgana knew that if Mirela would had not accused her about Merlin's stabbing she would had not ended up into dungeon waiting for her execution, and Arthur would had not go berserk as trying to save her life. Somehow she found compassion for the other little sister who had just tried to protect her own family.  
"I forgive you," she said quietly.

A tear fell down on Mirela's cheek. She felt that she didn't deserve her forgiveness after all she had done. "I told to Arthur about your magic. I should have not done that. I thought that he knew…"

Morgana lowered her gaze back at sleeping Arthur. Well, he did know it now and his reactions had been something that she had reckoned it to be. If only her brother could come to understand the same thing she knew now; magic was not evil.

The wagons stopped in the middle of the road surrounded by forest, and Morgause rode her horse next to the cage where her captives were held. Her brown eyes made a quick check inside the cage as she spoke: "I am sorry for the inconvenience in there, but we expected to have only you with us, Mirela."

Mirela seemingly pulled herself together as she stared angrily at Morgause behind the bars of the cage.  
"I thought you were my friend. You were our ally. How could you do this?"

"I am you friend, my dear Mirela. In the matter of fact I am the only friend you have for now," Morgause told.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Morgana asked even she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

The blond sorceress turned her eyes at her sister. "You will find it out soon enough. But don't worry, my sister, no harm will come to you."

"Stop calling me that," Morgana sighed annoyed.

"But that is what you are to me. Morgana, I am your true sister. We had the same mother, Vivienne La Fay. Uther took her away from us and we were separated because of his merciless hate towards magic. He killed our mother," the older sister spoke calmly, gazing at Morgana who was taken aback by this information.

"My mother died in childbirth," Morgana said bemused. At least that's what her father had told her.

Mirela listened them confused but then it all made perfectly sense; that's why Morgause tried to take Morgana with her and that's why she tried to kill Merlin. Princess closed her eyes and shook her head feeling sorry because it had been her who told Morgause about Morgana. This was all entirely her fault.

"Uther killed her and I will prove it to you later. We will have all the time in the world to get to know each other again. And you, my sister… you will eventually come to see things in my way," the blond sorceress told, and her words made Morgana restless. Then she nodded to one of her soldiers and continued:"But now, it is time for the princess's medication."

A one strong arm reached through the cage's bars and took a hold of Mirela's neck from behind and another hand forced her to take few drops of Gaius's potion. She tried to spit it off as she got freed from the soldier's grip but she knew that only two drops was enough of keep her magic at bay another three to four hours.

* * *

As Leon woke up in the morning and raised his face from the moss his head was spinning. Then he quickly recalled what had happened before he had passed out. Gaius and Elyan were also awaking and they stared at each other puzzled and worried before they all ran to the quiet meadow. The sun was already high up, and it was almost noon. Arthur and Morgana were gone, and so were Merlin and Mirela. There was only one sword struck onto the ground in the middle of the field.

"Where is Arthur?" Leon cried out spreading his hands desperately and gazed around the field as they three stood there.

Elyan kneeled down to study the footprints and tracks on the ground, but then he noticed three men running towards them from the woods, two Camelot knights and one really big fellow.  
"Oh crap, we got company!" he pointed out to his companions and got up on his feet.

Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival ran to the other three men and pulled their swords out as they approached them with caution.  
"You there! Where are the prince and princess of Camelot? What have you done to them?" Lancelot shouted to the unknown group of three.

Leon placed his hand on his sword handle, ready to move into a combat at any second. "We don't know! We were looking for Ar- our friend," he told and glared at the knights.

Percival went to the lonely sword and recognized it right away as he picked it up. He had sharpened it so many times that he was certain about it as he spoke: "This is Merlin's?"

Gwaine felt irritated and he wanted answers because they had lost Merlin and Mirela right in front of their eyes. "Who you said you friend was again? What happened here?"

Lancelot stared at Leon and Elyan bewildered and he thought like he had seen the two of them somewhere before. Then he knew exactly where. He wasn't sure of the faces but their clothes, physiques and movements gave them away. He raised his blade towards Elyan and said: "Wait a minute. I saw you with Guinevere the other day. What were you doing with her?"

Elyan shook his head and gazed at Leon. He could not tell them about his connection to his sister.

"And, you! You are the one who tried to kidnap her, aren't you?" he continued angry as he turned the blade to Leon. Then he got the whole picture, and spoke strongly. "You are behind this… Where is Arthur? What have you done to Merlin and Mirela?"

Leon slowly pulled his short sword out. "We would like to know the same thing. We don't know where they are."

Gwaine stepped closer to his fellow knight and prepared for a fight. He narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Elyan a long time. "You are one of those slave trader fellows. What the hell is going on here?"

Things were getting hot and a battle waited just behind poorly selected words. Old Gaius gathered his courage and stepped in the middle of the younger men trying to calm them down.  
"My Lords, there is really no reason to fight…"

Gwaine placed his hand on the old physicist's shoulder and pulled him off from his way. "Excuse me, grandpa, but it is better for you to say out of the way."

Gaius frowned at him knowing that he would be the only one of them who could put an end to this fight with his magic before it would even start.

Elyan sighed feeling worried, watching Leon and Gaius he picked up his sword. "Look, we don't want to fight you…" he tried to convince the knights. He really didn't want to fight with them because Lancelot was his sister's fiancé and Gwen would kill him if something would happen to her man.

"Well, you came into the wrong place, mates. We will beat the living hell out of you if you don't start talking what happened to Merlin!" the rascal knight growled.

"I would like to see you try," Leon stated and smiled confidently squeezing his sword handle.

"Challenge accepted!" Gwaine declared with a smirk and swung his blade in the air.

Think quick, Elyan thought terrified. "Look! Here are tracks of a wagon. It has come from there, and from here on the traces as deeper, so it has been a lot heavier. Someone has taken them," Elyan reasoned a loud as he dropped on his knees and pointed his hand to the signs on the ground.

Gwaine gazed at him. "What? All of them? No, it makes no sense. Merlin would have used his magic to thrash anyone who would have tried to take them. This is Pendragons' doings…"

Percival walked closer to them agreeing with Elyan as he looked the footprints and wagon tracks. "He is right. Someone has taken them. And, I found these," he said and showed two wooden darts he found nearby. It made Gaius, Elyan and Leon gazed at each other wondering who had used their darts and to whom.

It was a long and thorough conversation with occasional anger tantrums from both sides as Arthur's and Merlin's back up teams shared their stories about how had they ended up into that situation where they were now. Everything was revealed except Elyan's connection to Gwen. Finally after a long and tiresome talk, both sides were ready to give a serious thrashing to each other, but then they decided to work together for the sake of their friends.

* * *

The wagon ride inside a small cage was feeling like hell and it had taken hours already. Morgana felt that she could not sat any longer in that same position, so she tried to wake Arthur again and pushed him a bit aside.  
"What is wrong with them? Why don't they wake up?" she asked from Mirela.

"I guess they are in an enchanted sleep… they won't wake until Morgause wants them to," Mirela told quietly looking sad. "If I had my magic, I might know how to break the spell but…"

A small smile passed Morgana's eyes as she continued Mirela's words. "But if they would wake up in here they would probably kill each other, right?"

Mirela nodded back at her and smiled a bit. Then Morgana turned more serious because of something that Morgause said earlier to her. First of all it was hard to believe that she had a sister who she had not known anything about before. Secondly she didn't want to trust that blond sorceress words of what she told about Uther. "That woman said that I will come to see thing in her way… What did she mean by that?" Morgana wondered.

"I don't know… unless…" Mirela could think only one explanation for that, but she wasn't sure if she should say anything about it. "Is she really your sister?"

"I have never seen her before. My father never told about her. No one did. And, I can't believe what she told about my mother's death. My father couldn't have killed her."

"I thought that Morgause was my friend, and now she did this to us. Do you want to know her? Would you choose to be with her?"

Morgana stared at the sleeping young warlock who had placed his life on the line for her sake, then she looked at her brother who had took an ultimate risk to save her but who didn't accept her magic. She had a half-sister who could teach her everything about magic but whose true intention she wasn't aware of. And that same sister had locked her into this prison and she had tried to take Merlin's life. It made her remember warlock prince's words about magic.  
"She did evil things. She would have killed Merlin. No, I would not choose her…"

Mirela was pleased to hear that but it didn't ease her troubled mind. She lowered her voice as she spoke: "If you don't want to be on her side, she might force you to join her." A worried sighed was passed through her lips before she continued: "There is a way to break one's own will and make that one to follow you blindly. It is pure dark magic and it's evil, and the only reason I know about it is because Morgause told me this, years ago. I am afraid that she will use it on you if you won't join her willingly."

A strong despair and fear could be sawn from Morgana's face as she listened Mirela's tale how one's mind could been brainwashed. They were both in silence for a while after it, but then Mirela raised her gaze at Morgana, her eyes wide open.  
"You have magic. You can fight against it," she whispered as she realized it. Maybe Morgause didn't know about Morgana's magic yet. At least she didn't make her sister to take the potion.

"How? I can only make a fire with a spell which Merlin taught me. That's it. How is that going to help?"

"That is a great start. Are you ready to learn some serious magic, Uther's daughter?" Mirela said quietly, smiling with a little hope they might have.

Morgana wanted to learn but she was also afraid of it. "Why would you help me?"

"Because I owe it to you, and to Merlin."

Not only Morgause had once told to Mirela about using dark magic to steal someone's free will, she did also teach her how to resist it. With that knowledge she guided Morgana to make a small voodoo-doll-like talisman using a piece of Morgana's own clothes and a few hairs. As the talisman was ready Morgana held in on her hand and took a look around her to be sure that their capturers didn't see this. Morgause and her solders rode on the front and on the back of the wagon. The captive women had to keep quiet as they prepared for their task.

"Alright, let's do this. Just close your eyes and put aside everything else from your mind. Focus only for this and believe in that power what is within you. Now, repeat after me, exactly word by word," Mirela whispered and hoped that this would work. "Ágoe bis tácen, gelésniss mec fram déofol deorcnes. Bebiergest min sáwol fram deorcnes."

Princess paused her enchantment so that Morgana could repeat it a syllable by syllable. And as it was completed Morgana felt the magic filling her again and it made the talisman glimmer with golden light for a second. From that moment on she knew that there was no turning back with her magical gift. She could no more pretend and hide it from others. She watched her resting brother and almost wanted to apologize from him for doing this.

Mirela was amazed that Morgana got the spell right on the first try, but Morgana herself wasn't so sure about her own gift.  
"Do you think that my magic is strong enough, that this will actually work?"

"We have to trust in that. If only I would have my magic back or Merlin would wake…" the princess sighed. If only they could have a dragon to help them now, she wished. Then she remembered what Arthur told to her yesterday about that other strong force of nature; the love. She had developed feelings for him even her sense told her to run away from him and fast. Maybe, Merlin and Morgana had also become more than friends, she thought.  
"Do you love Merlin?"

Morgana's eyes focused on the warlock prince again. She did care about him very much and she wanted to be with him more than anything else. First she hesitated to say it, but then she realized it was true: "Yes, I do love him."

"Take a hold of his hand. You can use his magic to strengthen your incantation," Mirela told, and she was getting emotional by their feeling for each other. She did have a sister in Morgana via Merlin, and maybe their love for each other could save them.

Morgana held Merlin's hand and repeated another spell which Mirela told her. "Bin bróðorlufu gewilles áhreddest mín sáwol."

After said it, she literally felt something in her heart as her eyes gleamed with her magic. It was like she had given a part of herself to Merlin and she had received something back from him. "What was that?" she sighed whispering.

"A gift," Mirela told silently with a compassioned smile. She told Morgana to hide the talisman under her clothes and keep it close to her in case she may have to face Morgause's dark magic. Then she helped Morgana to make the same kind of talisman for Arthur, and they enchanted it to protect her brother.  
"What I do with this now?" Morgana asked as she held the other talisman on her hand and could not found any pockets on Arthur's clothes.

Mirela shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Just… shove it in his trousers," she suggested, and got an offensive smirk back from Morgana.

"I will definitely not but my hand in my brother's pants!"

"Sshhh… You have to, it could save his life."

"Here, you do it then," Morgana said bemused and tossed the talisman to Mirela.

The princess stared at the other younger sister feeling awkward and puzzled as she held the magical talisman and gazed then at sleeping Arthur.  
"Fine… I'll do it…" she cleared her throat and leaned closer to the blond man wishing that either of the men would not wake up now. She carefully lifted Arthur's trousers' waist not even looking onto that direction and was placing the talisman inside, but then it slipped off from her hand.  
"Uh, I lost it… there it is… Wait? That's not IT!" she squeaked quietly and pulled her hand off from his trousers in a slight of a shock. She shook her hands (like that was supposed to be in any help) feeling embarrassed and annoyed after touching his private parts.

"Did you just yank his…?" Morgana burst out laughing because the whole situation couldn't be any more hysterical. They were heading towards a certain doom, and the royal princess just played accidentally with Arthur's family jewels.

Mirela's face got all red as she gave an evil glare back at her. "Stop laughing. It is not funny!"

"Sorry…" Morgana said, she could not help but giggle.

"Oh, by the gods… First I saw him naked and now this… You can't ever tell this to him…"

"You have seen my brother naked? How did that happened?"

"He was undressed in Merlin's chamber when we walked in..."

Morgana stared at the princess and then her brother bewildered, wondering with what sort of desperate manners Arthur had tried to buy her freedom from Merlin.

* * *

The six riders headed towards the great White Mountains following the trails of Morgause and her solders. They had been tracing Arthur's and Merlin's capturers for hours but they were not even close yet. Everybody knew that they should had took a message to the king about what had happened, but no one wanted to return back to Camelot when their friends' lives was at stake.

As they was again to enter into the Valley of the Fallen Kings all of them dropped down from theirs saddles, and Leon walked to the entrance gazing at Elyan and made a move with his hand to letting him go first.  
"Go ahead. You lead the way in case we meet those friends of yours again," Leon said and tapped on Elyan's shoulder as he went pass him shaking his head displeased.

"I told you already, they are not my friends," Elyan sighed annoyed.

They made their way through the stony passage and as they reached about the same place where they met the thieves last time, the same group of thieves was waiting them again. Elyan took a look behind him to his companions and sighed heavily. He thought that this time it may not be that easy to get through, especially when Lancelot and Gwaine were wearing their knight's uniforms.

"You again? Did you finish you business back in Camelot?" the thieves' leader asked from Elyan and narrowed his eyes as he saw the two knights.

Elyan approached the leader again showing his empty hands and tried to hold some sort of a smile on his face.  
"Yeah, we are done, and like to get back now, if you don't mind," he told and harden his voice to sound more plausible.

The leader walked closer to Elyan rubbing his stubbly chin.  
"Wasn't the blond fellow a lot of shorter last time? And, what's with the knights?"

Elyan took another gaze behind him to his group. They were expecting him to clear the road for them again. The leader obviously thought that Percival was Arthur.  
"We aah… we captured to knights and take them back to be punished…" Elyan tried to come up with something.

"Why don't you just leave them here and we handle them?"

"Tempting… but we can't do that," Elyan said trying to keep himself calm.

The leader drew his sword out and pointed the blade towards Elyan shaking his head.  
"Then we can't let you pass. You see, we got a better offer from a nice blond lady who just passed here some hours ago. She paid fairly with gold so that no one from Camelot gets though this passage."

Elyan stepped back nervously gazing at the end of the blade. All the other thieves armed themselves with their swords. So did Elyan's group as they noticed the flammable situation ahead.

Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine walked to Elyan ready for action. Leon gave a short gaze at Elyan as he stepped his side. "So, how did it go?"

"What does it look like?" Elyan snapped back at him watching a grim looking group of bandits in front of them.

Gwaine took a deep breath but then he grinned. "Alright, let the swords sing!"

Gaius walked on their side irritated and rolled up his sleeves. "We don't have time for this!" he bridled annoyed and raised his hands towards the bandits who were running to them and casted a spell: "Áscýraþ mearcpæþ! "

The thieves were thrown aside from their path by his magic. Gaius himself sighed heavily after his act which took a quite amount of his energy. His companions turned puzzled toward him putting their blades down. No one said nothing until Leon tapped his shoulder. "Way to go, Gaius!"

As they were getting ready to continue their journey Gwaine stepped closer to Gaius.  
"I am sorry I called you a grandpa," he apologized his earlier words to Gaius who nodded back at him.

Elyan kneeled down to the unconscious bandits' leader and went through his pockets looking for his own money pouch which he gave to him three days ago.  
"Thanks for keeping this save for me," he said with a grin as the got his belongings back. He had worked so hard for every coin, only for been able to one day pay himself free.

Lancelot and Gwaine gazed at Elyan's doings as they walked pass him with their horses. Lancelot turned to his fellow knight and pondered: "He steals from a thief. That's justice, right?"

* * *

Mirela had thought that Morgause was taking them to the Isle of the Blessed but they should had been there hours ago and yet their journey continued.

"Do you hear that? Seagulls" Morgana asked and listened the sounds of birds, not very far away.

Soon they saw that their wagon was heading towards a sea shore and a far ahead lied a mighty castle which was built on a small isle just next to the shore so that when it was high water there was no access to the castle by foot except the drawbridge.

Mirela stared worried at the castle which was raised above the water. "Is that what I think it is?"

Morgana took a look over her shoulder into that same direction and swallowed silently.  
"The castle of Fyrien? They are taking us to Cenred," she whispered with fear in her voice. She remembered that the slave traders who took her from Dordona three days ago were going to sell her to Cenred as a slave. She couldn't understand why they were going there now.

"Oh no. Why? It doesn't make sense. Morgause hates him, she hates men like Cenred. Why would she do this?" Mirela pondered her thought out loud. Cenred was an enemy of Camelot, he had always been. It was merely over three months ago when he send his spy to attempt to assassinate Merlin. Recalling that made Mirela even more ill at ease and she started seriously waking her brother up in a panic, slapping his face and cursing because he didn't show any signs of regaining consciousness.

As the wagon reached into the castle's courtyard they were welcomed by a numberless amount of solders that all stood on their places. The captives were released from the wagon's cage and dragged with force into the castle's throne room. There Morgause released Arthur and Merlin from her enchantment and they were completely waked up with a bucket of cold water onto their faces.

As Arthur opened his eyes and saw Merlin next to him he was going to continue from where he was left before Morgause's interference on the meadow. Then he noticed that they were no longer on the field, but inside somewhere forced onto their knees in a row, and their hands were tied behind their backs. As he looked around he saw that all four of them was there; Mirela, Merlin him and Morgana. All on their knees facing to their captures, and behind every one stood a solder. Arthur made a quick check that both of the women were unharmed, at least they appeared to be alright.

Merlin noticed those same things as he raised his water dripping head. In front of them sat king Cenred on his throne smiling calmly and gazing at them. Morgause stood next to him on his left side and let her arm rest on top of the throne. Facing the one who tried to kill him and seeing that she was behind this, made Merlin angry but very worried as he looked at Morgana and his sister.

Cenred leaned a bit forward in his seat and spoke with rough voice: "Welcome to the castle of Fyrien. How interesting it is that you all could join us. We were only expecting princess Mirela. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my dear, if I may say so."

Cenred gave a short evaluative gaze to Mirela which made her feeling uneasy. Then he continued to her brother: "Who would have thought that I'll find you in front of me, warlock prince Merlin? You know, you owe me a spy."

"Your spy was a terrible servant, I should had sent him to the gallows for just being so damn irritating," Merlin said taking a look at Arthur on his side like his words was meant for him. "What is going on? What did you mean that you expected only Mirela?" Merlin asked annoyed after recovering from the most of the shock of being there. He tried to use his magic to untie himself but his magical gift was stunned again with the potion. As he gazed at Mirela on his side he saw a worry on her eyes. He felt it most irritating that he could not even communicate with her telepathically, and now he could really had a use for it.

"We would have only needed her, but now as you are all here, it just gets better. Well done, Morgause. You did outdo yourself this time," Nimueh, the high priestess herself, spoke as she walked slowly into the throne room. The black-haired priestess watched every one of their captives as she walked pass them.  
"Lady Morgana and Lord Arthur Pendragon… How is your father? Is he still upset of losing his beloved Camelot to Balinor?"

Arthur looked up at Nimueh as she passed him. "Who are you? How do you know us?"

Nimueh gave a faint and cold smile. "I played a greater part of your existence than you could ever imagine, Arthur. I do know who you are."

Her words left Arthur even more confused, and then she continued to the royal siblings.  
"Prince Merlin and princess Mirela, I am pleased that you both decided to join us. Did you know that right now your father is preparing for a war against Uther because he believes that the Pendragons took his children? Funny how those false visions are actually coming alive, don't you think?"

"What do you mean; false vision? The druids foresaw the war and so did the Great Dragon. You asked me to join you… Are the whole sisterhood behind this treachery?" Mirela spoke agitated staring at the high priestess. She could not believe that the druids or Kilgharrah could have betrayed Camelot.

Nimueh stepped on the other side of Cenred's throne and revealed her plans.  
"We made those visions and omens that were foreseen by druids and dragons. It wasn't easy and it cost us dearly but we fooled the Fates themselves to fabricate those images of the false future. Unfortunately not all our sisters believed in our destiny, but their sacrifice wasn't vain; their lives were given in exchange to alter the Fates tapestry…"

"You killed the members of your own sisterhood? How could you do that?" Merlin shouted in disbelieve. He could only be glad for that Mirela had not joined them earlier.

"We wanted to keep Balinor busy so that he would not uncover our plans too soon. Uther Pendragon was never a threat to Camelot, but we wanted you to believe that. And we would enjoy if Balinor finally destroys Uther for good. But that doesn't matter. What we really want is to make the Old Religion to rule over this land once more. We will take kingdom by kingdom and unite them as one so that the whole Albion will be ours. What Balinor did to Camelot was a great start but he could have had it all, with his dragons he could have taken the whole land and force the people under his rule, but he didn't want to. Now we will. And for that, we have prepared Cenred's army with the gift of immortality. I am sure you are familiar with the legend of the Cup of Life."

The tale was familiar to Mirela and somewhat to Merlin and the both of them was terrified from that knowledge. The legend told that if one gave willingly his or hers blood into the cup that one became immortal, but the cost of the immortality came with a high price; the life of the one was bound into the cup and the soul was lost forever by it.

Arthur shook his head in disbelieve after hearing this all. He saw fear in Morgana's eyes as he gazed at her on his side, but he thought that he should be strong for both of them. Her magic, if she had it or not, was the least of his worries now. He gave her a slight smile like telling that everything was going to be alright, eventually, just like it had always been between them. Morgana didn't need any words or even telepathy to know that it was Arthur's way to tell, that he forgave her for not telling him about her magic before.

Cenred continued the story seemingly pleased: "My army is now invincible, all my solders are immortals. And soon they will march into Camelot, and then to Dordona knocking on Uther's gates."

"Only thing powerful enough that could destroy an immortal is a dragon. Because Balinor is a Dragonlord we needed leverage against him. And that's where you come along, Mirela and Merlin. You father would not let you die and he will do anything for you. We will force him to slay his dragons and then there will be nothing to stop us taking over the land," Morgause told as she gazed at Mirela and Merlin. Her brown eyes had never looked so cold before as they were now.

Merlin was furious and afraid and everything from between those two. "No, he will never do that!" he said determinedly and tried to get up on his feet but a solder behind him forced him back on his knees.

The blond priestess walked closer to their prisoners. "We shall see about that… but now, if you will excuse me. Lady Morgana and I have a lot to talk about," she spoke and lowered her voice as she stepped next to Morgana and helped her up from the floor and untied her hands.

"What a shame! I was looking forward to get to know Lady Morgana better," Cenred deplored as he was admiring his black-haired lady guest. His comment made both Arthur and Merlin seriously irritated.

"Come, my sister," Morgause said to her younger half-sibling kindly.

"No, I don't want to go with you," Morgana told protesting and pulled her hands free from Morgause's grip. "I am not your sister. You are lying about everything. Arthur, tell her how my mother died?"

Arthur stared at both of the women puzzled. "Your mother died in childbirth…"

"Arthur, you were only three years old when she died. How could you possibly remember something like that? I saw how she died by Uther's hand, and Morgana was then six months old. For that matter, both of your mothers died because of Uther," Morgause told with empty expression on her face. She nodded to the solder that stood behind Morgana. He took a hold of Morgana's arms forcing her to follow the blond priestess out of the room.

"What are you talking about? Stop! Where are you taking her?" Arthur growled in anger and tried to run to Morgana his hands tied, but his was stopped by another solder. The solder dragged him back into the line with the others. "Morgana!"

Merlin was also doing his best to wriggle off from his guard's grip but he couldn't move. "Morgause, don't you dare to hurt her!" he yelled after them.

Morgana took a last look at her brother, her love and a new friend who taught her some magic on their way here. Mirela stared back at her worried for her sake. "Remember what I told you. Don't trust her. Don't trust anything you see or hear," she told quietly but with temper.

Arthur cried Morgana's name after she was taken away from the throne room. He managed to free his hands from the rope. He turned fast around and knocked on the face to the solder that was behind him. Then he grabbed the solder's short sword and plunged it into the solder's chest, and continued his fierce fight with the other two guards who stood behind Merlin and Mirela. He thought that he had wounded them mortally but all of them were still standing and the first one pulled out the blade from his chest gazing at him with empty look in his eyes.

"Arthur…" Merlin sighed annoyed, still on his knees, and looking at the blond fighter. "Immortals! Hello!"

Arthur was seriously taken aback as he realized that Merlin was right; the solders cannot be killed. They all turned against Arthur and made him to drop his sword. Two of them held Arthur from his arms and one beat couple of times onto his stomach to soften his heated temper down, and as he hit him in the solar plexus Arthur got the wind knocked out of him, and he got some difficulties to breath.

Mirela couldn't just watch as they strong-armed Arthur. She got herself up from the floor with her long dress even as her hands were tied up behind her back. Merlin tried to made her stop and rose on his feet, but she ran closer to the solders and started kicking the one who was beating up Arthur.  
"Stop hurting him! Stop that!" she cried out, and as the guard turned to her she kicked him in the groin.

The immortal solder didn't even blink his eyes, but an agonized sympathetic sigh was passed Merlin's, Arthur's and Cenred's lips as they saw the kick, which could have made any of them to drop on their knees.

There was wonder, warmth and gratitude in Arthur's eyes as his gaze met hers for a short moment of time as he took a small breath trying to return his normal breathing. Then Nimueh ordered the solders to restrain Arthur and returned them all back on their places. Arthur's hands were tied again, tighter this time.

"What are you doing to Morgana?" Merlin asked the question that Arthur would had asked if he could had been able to. He was catching his breath after that hard blow onto his stomach. Then he started to wonder that there felt something extra inside his trousers, something that didn't belong in there. It made him feeling even more uneasy because he couldn't get it off.

"Don't worry about her. She will be fine with Morgause," the high priestess spoke as she stepped closer to Mirela. Her cold eyes stared at the young princess as if she had been studied Mirela's soul thoroughly. A faint smile lingered with her red lips as she spoke again: "Morgause told that you would have wanted to join the sisterhood. The only reason I offered you to join us was the fact that we needed you here. I can see now that you do might have the potential. Join me, and you will be crowned as the queen of Camelot… but you will be loyal to me alone. Think about all you could do for your kingdom."

Mirela looked at her brother who was shaking his head. Merlin could have never guessed that this was the priestesses plan for all along. He was in shock if Mirela could even consider such an option.

The princess had made her mind as she turned back to Nimueh remembering her father's words. "My loyalty to Camelot and to my family cannot be divided. I will never join you, Nimueh."

"Truly a pity. You might regret it," Nimueh said but didn't sound feeling any sorry for it. She gazed at the dark long-haired king on his seat. "She is all yours, Cenred. I am sure you will find a common interest. Try not to kill her, we will need her later."

"Finally… I was getting bored with all this talk."

"W-what?" Mirela sighed reluctantly and glared at the king who rose from his throne and walked to her.

Merlin got even more worried as Cenred approached his sister. "What are you doing? Cenred, you touch her and I will kill you…"

"My Lady, let me take you on a tour around the castle… we may start from my chambers," Cenred said pleased as he stepped in front of her.

Nimueh whispered her orders to the solder that stood behind Mirela, and he picked her up on her feet and escorted out from the room. As she was taken forcibly out from the room Mirela stared back at her brother and Arthur. She was completely dismayed by these desperate turn of the events. "Merlin…"

"You hurt her and you are a dead man, Cenred!" Arthur cried as the king was following his escorted captive out from the throne room.

Cenred turned just for a moment towards Merlin and Arthur and gave them a gloating smile. "Don't worry; I treat her as if she would be mine own." He opened his palm and showed them a small potion vial. "Two drops on every third hour, was it not, Arthur?"

"What is in that?" Merlin grunted upset, and gazed at the blond man by his side. "What the hell is that?"

Arthur recognized the vial right away and it made him frustrated with guilt and rage. That was the potion that Gaius had made for him to striping the powers from sorcerers, and now it had ended up in Cenred's hands. And, he would use it to restrain Mirela's magic leaving her helplessly on his mercy. "No… Don't hurt her…"

The king left the room without paying attention to the cries of the concerned young men who were both worried sick for sake of their sisters'.

Merlin was furious as he turned to Nimueh."How could you do this? Mirela wanted nothing more than to join your sisterhood… Don't do this to her… She will join you, I give you my word… just don't let anyone hurt her," he begged literally on his knees.

The high priestess walked in front of the captive men. "Merlin, she is capable of making her own decisions. You should start to trust on that," she spoke coolly to the young warlock and then ordered the guard behind him to take him to the dungeon.

Merlin cursed Nimueh and made strong resistance as he was dragged out of the room, and only Arthur was left there with the dark-haired priestess and a guard. Arthur stared at her, rage burning in his heart. He would have stormed to her if the guard had not kept him on his knees.

"Don't worry, Arthur. I do have something for you too," Nimueh said calmly as went to a side table, and opened a small silver chest. She picked a clear crystal from the box and walked back to Arthur. "You and I have a lot to talk about your birth… And, after I am done with you, you will march back to Dordona and kill your father."

"Never!" A strong objection passed Arthur's lips. He felt guild of all those decisions which had lead the four of them here, and it was making him mad. What was going to happen to his sister? What about Mirela? He couldn't bear the thought that either of them would suffer because of his actions.

Nimueh stepped closer to Arthur and kneeled before him, bringing the crystal in front of his eyes and whispering an enchantment.  
"Look through this crystal and you will see your mother…"

* * *

**I am sorry for leaving this again in so intense state, but I will continue when I have a chance. Hopefully within a week (or two). Please, tell me how you have liked this so far. A big thanks to all of my story followers.**


End file.
